A Song of Shadows and Flames
by Tendevils
Summary: L'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages, tous deux fils et fille de nobles seigneurs, va bouleverser toute l'histoire inventée par George RR Martin. Une histoire adaptée du point de vue des deux nouveaux personnages, Roxanne Stark, fille de Ned Stark la main du roi, et William Baratheon, le fils bâtard de Renly Baratheon.
1. Chapter 1

La fin de la procession disparue peu a peu. Devant les portes de King's Landing, William Baratheon attendait à la droite de son père, Lord Renly Baratheon, frère du roi, que son suzerain quitte la capitale, pour une visite de courtoisie à son ami de longue date, Eddard Stark, gardien du nord. La chaleur était accablante en cette chaude journée d'été, mais William restait droit, immobile, il ne décevrait pas son père aujourd'hui.

De son vrai nom William Storm, le jeune homme était un bâtard. Tout du moins l'avait il été, jusqu'au jour où, unique fils de Lord Renly, il avait été légitimé par son père et reconnu comme son unique héritier, futur prince de Storm's End, fils légitime d'une des personnalités les plus influentes du royaume de Westeros.

Depuis ce jour, il avait quitté la vielle forge de sa mère pour apprendre le métier de prince, lui le fils de personne se voyait montrer une opportunité inespérée de prouver sa valeur. Il avait été instruit au maniement des armes par les meilleurs maitres d'arme du royaume, avait apprit les bases nécessaires à l'instruction d'un prince de sang royal par les meilleurs maestres de la Citadelle, et depuis ces jours au combien éreintant mais précieux, il s'était vu confier le droit de seconder son père ici, a King's Landing, maitre des lois de Westeros.

Alors que la procession disparaissait au loin, et sur ordre de son père, les hommes restant remontèrent sur les chevaux, traversant au pas les artères de la ville pour revenir au château, ou une foule d'affaires les attendaient, maintenant que le roi était parti. Bien entendu le rôle de William serait minime, confiné au Donjon rouge pendant que le conseil privé du roi remplacerait celui ci, le temps de son absence. Il était néanmoins connu de tous que même quand le roi était présent, c'était ses hommes de l'ombre qui accomplissaient la majeure partie du travail, Robert Baratheon s'adonnant plus que de raison à la chasse et la luxure qu'aux taches royales qui lui incombait.

D'après les dires de son père, ce conseil aurait bientôt une nouvelle tête, la précédente main du roi ayant décédée la semaine dernière, d'une mort qui restait pour le moment entourée de nombreux mystères, le vieux Jon Arryn ayant été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre par une domestique, qui avait depuis étrangement disparue de la circulation.

Le conseil qui siégeait actuellement était, cette fois encore des dires de son père et aussi, admit il, de par sa propre expérience, « un véritable nid de vipères » dans lequel il valait mieux réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. Peu de personne pouvait en effet se targuer de jouer le jeu des trônes de meilleures manières que le fourbe Petyr Baelish, maître du trésor ou l'omniscient eunuque Varys, l'araignée, maître des espions.

Ces deux fortes personnalités avaient un ascendant non négligeable sur les autres membres, que ce soit son propre père ou le vieux maestre Pycelle, il était donc aisé de penser que les semaines à suivre prendraient un tour intéressant entre les quatre hommes ( « Si on peut considérer Varys comme un homme... » William ironisa t-il en son fort ).

Ainsi donc les membres du conseil chevauchaient, encadrés par les silhouettes imposantes de la garde royale, dont l'avant garde était confiée au géant Gregor Clegane, qui fendait la foule de citoyens venu assisté a l'évènement.

Les portes de la citadelle s'ouvrirent pour eux, et enfin ils furent séparés de la populace par les épaisses grilles, symbole du monde séparant le commun des mortels de ceux amenés à les gouverner.

Son père se tourna vers lui, hocha légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons, suivit par les membres du conseil, traversant silencieusement la cour encore agitée par le désordre qu'avait provoqué le départ du roi. Ce simple geste le rassura, il sut que son père était satisfait, William répondu à ses attentes, son devoir du jour dument accomplit.

Ainsi se retrouva t- il seul. Loin d'être un jeune homme solitaire, cette absence de gens de son âge allait peser sur lui pendant les longues semaines a venir. Tous les jeunes nobles étaient parti avec le cortège royal. Son rang avait creusé un fossé profond entre lui et tous les jeunes pages ainsi que fils de servant du château. Les membres du conseil était de plus tous sans enfant, aussi normal que cela soit pour le maestre et l'eunuque, et intriguant dans le cas de Baelish. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, connu pour posséder la majorité des bordels de la capitale et réputé pour sa richesse et son « talent de parole » comme aurait dit Lord Stannis, l'oncle de William.

Il était midi, et son estomac était vide, a cette heure, les cuisines seraient pleine de monde, ainsi décida t-il de descendre prendre un morceau avant d'aller s'entrainer a l'épée avec le maître d'arme, Ser Aron Santagar. Et de retrouver son seul ami resté au château, Lancel Lannister, neveu de roi et de la reine, Cersei Lannister

Chap 2

Assise sous l 'Arbre Cœur aux côtés de son père, Eddard Stark, Roxanne, en appliquant ses conseils, nettoyait son épée. Délicatement et avec précision, le sang séché disparaissait au fur et a mesure qu'elle passait le chiffon rugueux sur la lame. C'est dans le Bois des Dieux que son père lui montrait le maniement de l 'épée et les gestes les plus habiles pour gagner un combat. En effet, Roxanne n'avait jamais voulu appliquer les conseils de sa mère, Catelyn: la posture et le comportement d'une lady ne l'intéressaient pas. C'est pour cela, que, éloignée du regard de sa mère, son père avait accepté de l'aider. C'est lui qui, à ses 11 ans lui avait offert cette épée qu'elle appréciait tant. Une lame assez fine, digne d'une dague, en acier Valeryen et au manche doré, orné de sculptures argentées. La jeune femme l'avait nommé IceLight. Étant obligée de porter les robes, elle l'a fixait généralement dans son dos et essayait de l'avoir sur elle le plus souvent possible.

Ned Stark était anxieux, il attendait la visite du roi Robert et restait le plus calme possible. Fixant une feuille au sol, sans prêter attention à l'action de sa fille, quelque chose le tracassait. Soudain, un cor sonna, il couru vers l'entrée de la ville, patientant l'arrivée du roi.

Roxanne, ainsi que sa mère, son frère Robb et sa sœur Arya le rejoignirent. Ils pouvaient voir au loin la bannière Baratheon s'élever au plus haut, tout en s'approchant d'eux.

Les gardes arrivèrent les premiers, suivit du carrosse de la reine, Cersei Lannister, puis de son fils Joffrey, accompagné de son limier, Sandor Clegane. Roxanne avait entendu un tas de rumeurs sur la cause de son visage défiguré. Cela l'intriguait bien plus que le regard de Joffrey, posé sur elle, auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Le roi passa les portes, salua sa famille et partit avec Ned, discuter seul à seul.

Roxanne, les salutations faites, rejoignit sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle rencontrait le roi. Remplie de fierté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, lors de leurs arrivées, quelque chose l'avait gêné. La reine peut-être.. le prince, ou même son limier à l'allure impressionnante et horrifiante. Au son des tambours et trompettes qui provenaient d'en bas, elle su que le festin avait commencé et s'y rendit. Elle longea le grand couloir sombre et percuta un homme. Elle s'excusa puis, voyant le visage de la personne lui faisant face, sursauta :

« Sont où vos chiottes ici ? Bordel, j'vais finir par me pisser d'ssus, je fais que m'paumer depuis tout a l'heure » gronda Sandor Clegane

Éberluée, la jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre « C'est bon, j'vais dehors, merci jeune lady » Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit en grommelant. La soirée venait à peine de débuter qu'un des invités était déjà sous l'effet du vin.

Elle passa la porte en bois et arrivé dans la grande salle. Tous dansaient au rythme de la musique, d'autres s'enivraient de vin et de rôti , fraîchement préparé la journée même.

Cat discutait avec la reine, Robb était assit parmi les gardes et Ned faisait danser Arya. La jeune femme s'essaya dans un coin de la salle, une assiette en main et observait les invités. Joffrey arriva près d'elle « Puis-je vous demander de danser avec moi ma lady ? » Roxanne leva la tête, le fixa puis lui répondit d'un ton glacial « Je ne danse pas merci » Honteux de s'être fait refuser une danse, le prince retourna à sa place, près du limier qui était revenu.

Fatiguée de ces festivités, elle regagna rapidement sa chambre et se coucha. Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par sa Septa, Mordane, qui lui annonça que son père avait quelque chose a lui dire, elle se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers la cour. Ned l'attendait, trois cheveux scellés à ses côtés, ainsi que des coffres a ses pieds :

« Qu'est ce que cela ? Vous partez ? »

« Nous partons » avait il répondu en hochant la tête « Port Réal, Robert m'a nommé sa nouvelle Main, il y a un cheval pour toi et un autre pour ta sœur. Septa Mordane, réveillez la et amenez la, nous devons partir au plus vite »

« Mais, je ne veux pas partir ! Et l'entraînement, comment vais je faire ? »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu te débrouille bien désormais, en parlant de cela, peux tu aller me chercher Glace, j'ai du la laisser près du terrain d'entraînement hier »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, traversa la cour, longea le Bois des Dieux, pour arriver sur une petite plaine, dont une parcelle était entourée de clôture et remplie de sable. Des mannequins d'entraînements s'y trouvaient, ainsi que deux hommes. L'un s'entraînait à l'épée, l'autre lisait, assis contre la clôture. Le chevalier était grand et blond, il semblait très habile au maniement de la lame, le second était nain, tout aussi blond, au visage malicieux. La voix du premier retentit :

« Une lady armée d'une épée ? C'est intéressant, sais tu te battre ? »

« Jaime sais tu à qui tu t'adresse ? »

« Cela m'est complètement égal mon cher frère, approche ! » Il fit un signe de la main à Roxanne, qui, intimidée s'approcha hésitante :

« C'est une des filles Stark Jaime, un peu plus de respect je te pris »

« Ah vraiment ? Alors je me présente, je suis Jaime Lannister et voici mon frère, Tyrion. Je ne me suis jamais battu contre une femme, prends ton épée ! »

Roxanne peu sur d'elle mais déterminée à le battre, s'arma d'IceLight et fondit sur Jaime. Ce dernier arrêta l'épée puis riposta, ses gestes précis étaient difficiles a éviter, mais Roxanne s'en sortait bien. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit strident, puis, la jeune femme élança violemment son épée sur son adversaire. Jaime recula, stoppé par l'un des mannequins, il n'y avait plus d'issus. Roxanne lui porta un coup au jambes, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba, sous les éclats de rire de Tyrion.

« Tu vois Jaime, même les lions se font croquer ! »

L'homme se releva, dépité de sa défaite et partit. La jeune femme prit Glace et fit de même en direction de la cour, afin de rejoindre son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra ! » Fit le petit homme au loin.

Elle donna l'épée à son père puis monta à cheval. Sa Septa monta dans un petit carrosse, dans lequel on installa les coffres et malles, sa sœur prit le troisième cheval et ils partirent avec quelques gardes du Nord et du roi. Ce dernier les rejoindrait au plus vite, le temps de se lever, de boire un ou deux verres de vin et il serait partit.

La route vers Port Réal était longue et fatigante, Winterfell était assez reculé du reste des grandes villes de Westeros. Le Nord était grand et le Sud semblait très loin. Lorsque les filles voulaient dormir un peu, elle s'installaient dans le carrosse aux côtés de Septa Mordane qui leur contait des histoires. Les pauses qu'ils faisaient pour dormir et manger ne duraient que quelques heures car ils devaient être arrivés au plus vite.

Chap 3

Comme à son habitude, les cuisiniers le laissèrent passer. Avec les années, William avait apprit à faire ce qu'il aimait appeler sa « face de cérémonie », un air lourd, noble et fier qui en imposait au plus faible et ne laissait au gens aucuns doute quand à sa noblesse et sa détermination. Il attrapa un morceau de sanglier farci, puis sorti manger à l'air libre, sifflotant «La pluie de Castamere » avec détachement.

Baratheon jusqu'au bout des ongles, le puissant Lord Tywin Lannister était néanmoins son modèle depuis que les maestres et ses différents tuteurs lui avait narré, souvent à sa demande, les exploits de son héros. Son intelligence tactique et redoutable sur un champs de bataille, politicien habile et plus rusé que tous les hommes de King's Landing réunis, seigneur de Castral Rock et père de la reine.

Malheureusement l'homme était rarement présent dans la capitale, et c'est ainsi que William se dirigea vers les terrains d'entrainement, des chansons pleins la tête, et espérant que le jour viendrait ou les bardes chanteront des chansons sur le bâtard de Duskendale, un surnom dont il espérait bien vite être débarrassé.

Il passa d'abord par sa chambre, une pièce de taille respectable, soigneusement rangée, tapissée de draperies au couleurs de la famille Baratheon ( Un cerf couronné sur fond jaune ), dont le luxe apparent n'était que le reflet des envies de grandeur du jeune homme. Il ceignit son épée, Sunburn, une épée de belle ouvrage, forgée par les meilleurs forgerons de Storm's End, mais bien loin des canons du genre. En effet rares étaient les épées forgées d'acier Valeryen, celle de son père, DragonCrusher, était la seul qu'il avait jamais vu, mais il avait entendu dire par Lancel que le vieux Ned Stark dans le nord avait une lame d'une taille incroyable forgée dans ce rare acier.

Passant sa cote de maille et ses gant d'entrainement, William Baratheon rêvait de gloire et de bataille, de mettre le monde a ses pieds, il défaisait en rêve les guerriers qu'il idolâtrait, le frère de la soeur, membre de la Garde Blanche Jaime Lannister; le garde du corps du prince Joffrey, Sandor Clegane au visage dévasté, ou encore la Montagne, son terrible frère aussi large que haut.

S'extirpant de ses doux rêves, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé d'en découdre pour le moment avec le vieux maître d'arme et son ami Lancel.

A sa grande surprise, le terrain était quasiment vide, la chaleur et le départ du roi avait du ôter toute volonté aux soldats restant de s'entrainer sous ce soleil de plomb. Vide, mais pas entièrement, sous la tribune, a l'ombre, se tenait son père, accompagné du seigneur Baelish ( que les gens surnommaient aussi Littlefinger, pour une raison qui échappait à William ), qui s'entretenait avec Lancel et le Maitre Santagar.

Le sourire lui vint aux lèvres, bien que son ventre se noua... Rares pour lui étaient les occasions de prouver sa valeur devant deux membres du conseil, dont son père. Il savait que celui ci le tenait en très haute estime, mais la peur de décevoir toutes figures d'autorités était une de ces plus grandes faiblesses.

S'avançant vers le petit groupe, William ne fut surprit d'entendre la voix mielleuse de Baelish lui venir aux oreilles «... On ne me raconte que du bien de vous Lannister, vous êtes un guerrier né, le digne fils de votre père ! Tient ! Lord Renly, votre fils ! Que dites vous d'un petit pari tient ! Je mise 15... aller disons 20 pièces d'or sur le jeune Lancel, quand dites vous Renly, Vous n'oseriez pas douter de votre fils maintenant alors ! »

Renly Baratheon regarda silencieusement William. Tout deux se comprenaient parfaitement, ils détestaient Littlefinger et ses manières doucereuses. Une occasion pareille de lui clouer le bec ne se représenterait peut être pas de si tôt.

« Aller au diable Littlefinger ! Je prends le pari, je doute fort que vous aillez mieux à faire que de perdre bêtement votre argent aujourd'hui ! » lança t- il enfin.

Dans le feu de l'action, William n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son ami. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lancel, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Celui-ci le lui rendit, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Les deux amis s'étaient souvent affrontés sur le cour d'entrainement, mais seulement devant l'œil sévère du vieux maitre d'arme. Cette occasion, et le pari placé sur leurs têtes rendaient ce combat particulièrement enivrant pour eux. Étant sensiblement du même niveau, le vainqueur aurait alors le droit de se vanter pour un long moment, ce duel était dans la lignée des grands combats de l'histoire de Westeros, tels que l'affrontement de Robert Baratheon et Rhaegar Targaryen sur le Trident.

Au signal de Maitre Santagar, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent face en face, en position de combat au milieu du terrain. Sans bouclier ni aucunes protections, le duel arrêterai à la première goutte de sang.

Chap 4

William respira, la pression était énorme, lui nouait les épaules et pesait sur sa conscience. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, le jeune homme, de basse extraction, résistait encore mal à la pression. Il détestait Littlefinger pour l'avoir mit dans cette situation, et ce jura intérieurement de le lui faire payer un jour. Le soleil était à son zénith, le jeune guerrier pouvait sentir la transpiration couler le long de son dos. D'un geste de la main, il écarta une goutte qui lui tombait devant les yeux, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'adversaire et fonça sur lui.

Se jetant en avant, il plaça une série de feintes avant de tenter un grand coup d'estoc que son ami para aisément. La violence de l'impacte se répercuta dans son bras. Il se savait plus fort que Lancel, mais ce dernier était encore plus endurant que lui, et leurs techniques étaient à peu près égales. Pour que William ai une chance de gagner, le combat devrait être bref, il savait qu'il s'épuiserait avant son adversaire. Il fit donc pleuvoir une série de coups que Lancel para non sans difficulté. La force brute avait souvent était une alliée de la famille Baratheon, notamment pour son oncle Robert. William enchaina donc avec une série de coup d'estoc et de taille, frappant comme si sa vie en dépendait, oubliant toutes techniques pour faire plier son ami à sa volonté.

La plupart de ses coups auraient été mortel pour un vulgaire soldat, mais Lancel était rapide, rompu au maniement de l'épée depuis son plus jeune âge. De plus, ce dernier était l'écuyer du roi depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Il avait prit des leçons, assisté à des duels auprès des meilleurs, de son oncle Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, au vieux maitre de la garde blanche Barristan Selmy.

De coups en parades, de feintes en esquives le combat se poursuivait, laissant les deux amis haletant sous la chaleur oppressante de ce bel après midi d'été.

Ce qui s'en suivit eu l'air de durer une éternité pour le jeune William, cette seconde le marquerai a jamais, bien qu'il l'ignorai pour le moment. D'un geste rapide et leste, le jeune Lannister se déplaça d'un pied sur le côté, tout en parant la lame de son adversaire du plat de son épée. De sa main libre, il envoya un rapide coup de poing dans les côtes de son adversaire, qui sous le coup de la fatigue et de la douleur, ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller. Cet instant lui fut fatal. D'un léger geste du poignet, il arracha Sunburn des mains de William, pour ensuite d'une légère estafilade le marquer de la joue avec sa propre épée.

Le jeune homme senti un filet de sang vermeil couler le long de sa joue. La colère lui embrumait l'esprit, dans sa honte d'avoir perdu, il sentit les larmes lui venir au yeux, mais fils de Prince et neveu de roi, il les ravala à grande peine. A genoux, il attendait, que quelqu'un parle enfin, de pouvoir s'isoler du monde pour réfléchir.

Sans grande surprise, la voix de Baelish lui vînt la première aux oreilles

« Bien, bien mes jeunes amis ! Quel combat, ce fut incroyable ! Vous êtes sans conteste deux des meilleurs jeunes lames du royaume. Mais, mon très cher Renly, tout combat doit avoir son gagnant n'est ce pas? 20 pièces d'or ! Et bien sur 10 iront a vous Lancel, joli mouvement final. » dit il en souriant.

William senti une main se poser sur son épaule, l'aidant a se relever. En levant la tête, il vit que son ami l'aidait à se relever, tout sourire:

« J'ai eu un coup de chance Lord Baelish. Beau combat William, je doit t'avouer que je ne pensais pas gagner »

A partir de ce moment, il sut qu'il détestait Lancel. C'était un sentiment purement égoïste de sa part, mais la défaite qu'il venait de lui infliger devant son propre père et un membre éminent du conseil ne pourrait jamais être oubliée.

Il lui grogne en retour ( « mercitoiaussibiencombattu » ), puis, penaud, se tourna vers son père. A sa surprise, il ne lu aucune déception dans ses yeux; pour son grand soulagement, il lu dans les yeux de Lord Renly Baratheon le même sentiment de revanche qui l'habitait en ce moment.

Fouillant dans sa bourse, il lança les pièces à Littlefinger

« Tenait Baelish, vos seuls amis ! Ne vous en faites pas, mon fils aura sa revanche. » annonça d'un ton impérieux le prince de Storm's End.

Faisant signe à son fils de le suivre, Renly Baratheon s'éloigna du terrain d'entrainement. Sans un seul mot pour Lancel et Littlefinger.

William le suivit, les pensées encore embuées dans les méandres de sa défaite, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, attendant que son père parle le premier.

« Tu t'es battu comme un Baratheon doit le faire » annonça il enfin « Mais tu manque clairement d'expérience. J'ai de grands projets pour toi mon fils, et je sens que des grands changements sont à l'œuvre dans ce pays. Je sais que tu peux en être un acteur majeur, dont les bardes chanteront tes chansons pendant des siècles, ou rester simple spectateur, mais n'oublis jamais nos mots, Nôtre est la furie. Écoute bien, jusqu'au retour de notre bon roi, tu va t'aiguiser l'esprit, pour qu'il devienne encore plus tranchant qu'une larme en acier Valyrien. J'ai demandé aux seigneurs Varys et Pycelle de t'instruire dans l'art de la politique, de la diplomatie et autre fourberie dont tout seigneur à besoin pour se faire un nom dans ce monde. Passé ces deux mois, j'aurai d'autres plans pour toi que je dois rapidement concrétiser. »

William n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce qu'il entendait était au dessus de ses espérances les plus folles. L'orgueil gonflé, il se jura de ne plus jamais décevoir son père, il étudierait pendant ce laps de temps comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

« Je me montrerai digne de vos attentes père » dit il en un souffle.

Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, Renly Baratheon se retourna vers son fils, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit « Je n'en doute pas... Tu es un vrai Baratheon », puis entra dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune William, encore fourbu du combat mais la tête pleine de rêve, seul dans le long corridor.

Chap 5

Après un long mois de marche, les murs de Port Réal se voyaient au loin. D'immenses remparts entouraient la ville et une gigantesque porte la fermait du reste du monde. Les Stark la passèrent et arrivèrent dans la cour. Un homme, chauve les attendaient et les saluèrent :

« Lord Stark, vous avez fait vite, bon voyage ? »

« Lord Varys, nous avons fait aussi vite que possible »

« Suivez moi je vais vous présenter au conseil » Arya suivit Septa Mordane pendant que des gardes montaient les malles dans les appartements et Roxanne restait avec son père.

Il tenait à lui montrer comment se passait la vie à la cour . Ils passèrent dans la salle du trône, ce qui ne laissa pas la jeune femme indifférente . Il était encore plus impressionnant que dans les histoires que Mordane lui racontait quand elle était plus jeune. Il imposait un respect et faisait passer une envie inconsciente de s'installer dessus . Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil, le chauve, qui s'avérait être un eunuque, s'assit près d'un vieil homme, longue barbe, cheveux blanc. Appelé Pycelle. A sa droite se trouvait un homme aux cheveux courts et à la barbe naissante, portant un cerf sur sa tenue. Il s'agissait de Lord Renly Baratheon, frère du roi et père de William Baratheon, bâtard reconnu. Ned prit place, commença à parler mais fut couper par Pycelle, qui, d'un air gêné lui demanda :

« Excusez moi Lord Stark mais peut être devriez vous.. » il fit un geste de la main en direction de Roxanne

« Oui c'est vrai, pourrais tu sortir le temps du conseil, vois tu c'est un conseil privé et tu ne peux pas rester » La jeune femme acquiesça et partit.

Patientant devant la porte, elle attendait le retour de son père. Se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient parler, les heures passèrent. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, las de patienter, elle décida d'écouter à la porte afin d'entendre les conversations du conseil. Elle posa son oreille sur le bois puis se concentra.. rien, aucun son, elle réessaya quand une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes quand on est une lady » l'homme portait une mallette sous le bras, il n'était pas très grand et un sourire sournois se lisait sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de légers cheveux gris et, contrairement aux seigneurs qu'elle avait pu voir, celui ci ne portait pas de barbe mais une moustache. Méfiante, elle lui demanda :

« Est ce que je vous connais ? »

« Je suis Lord Baelish, grand argentier de la cour, ravi de vous connaître lady Stark »

« Comment savez vous mon nom ? »

« J'étais présent lors du conseil restreint tout à l'heure, votre père nous a raconté son voyage et, votre nom est ressorti . Il y a deux portes pour accéder à la salle, nous avons emprunté l'autre pour sortir » Il se pencha vers elle « Ce n'est pas la seul ruse qu'il puisse y avoir à King's Landing croyez moi »

« Je n'ai pas pu rester dans la salle.. père m'a demandé de sortir avant de commencer, alors pourquoi m'y avoir amené ? »

« C'est un conseil privé, c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle 'conseil restreint'. Votre père voulait certainement vous présenter à la cour, sage décision »

Sur ce, il salua la jeune femme et partit. Intriguée par cette rencontre, elle se demandait si tout le monde était aussi étrange à King's Landing et trouva sa septa dans la salle principale qui observait les servantes préparer la pièce. Un banquet aurait lieu au retour du roi. Les tables étaient dressées, des bancs rajoutés, les nappes aux broderies dorées étaient mises. Les cuisiniers se pressaient à préparer les plats, la salle était pleine. Roxanne s'avança vers Mordane, discuta un peu avec elle de ce qu'elle et Arya avait fait pendant qu'elle était avec Eddard et lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre. La septa l'accompagna, tout en continuant de bavarder. Elles traversèrent un corridor étroit, menant à des escaliers en colimaçon. En haut se trouvait la porte de sa chambre. Elle y retrouva sa malle, ainsi que son épée. La pièce était chaleureuse, des broderies de fleurs ornaient son lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux qui en tombaient étaient en soie. Roxanne enleva sa cape, il faisait bien trop chaud dans la capitale pour la porter et mit un collier que sa mère lui avait offert. Prête pour le banquet, elle feuilleta les livres qui se trouvaient sur une étagère, en prit un et le lu en attendant l'arrivée du roi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 6

Les deux mois suivant l'absence du roi étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Au rythme de deux leçons de 4h chacune avec les seigneurs Varys et Pycelle par jour, William n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sa soif d'apprendre combinée aux connaissances sans fin des deux hommes avaient transformé le jeune homme.

Avec Pycelle, un des plus anciens maestres de la citadelle, qui avait été au service de 3 rois différents. Il avait apprit toutes les subtilités concernant les membres des maisons des 7 royaumes, de Balon Greyjon de Pyke à Randyl Tarly de Maidenpool, en passant par Roose Bolton du Dreadfort. Il avait aussi toutes les ficelles de la démocratie, les relations entre les différentes maisons et tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour devenir un des grands de ce monde.

Avec Lord ( Lady ?) Varys, il avait étudié les parties plus sombres, les recoins encore inconnus de la politique, de l'espionnage en passant par l'art de la rhétorique, tout ce qu'il fallait pour, comme il le disait « jouer avec talent au jeu des trônes »

Ce manège avait duré jusqu'au jour où, au petit matin, William fut réveillé par le jeune page de son père, lui annonçant que les bannières royales étaient en vue. Le roi et sa cour rentraient à la capitale, et son père lui ordonnait de le représenter en son absence. Il avait apprit, il y a quelques jours, qu' un conseil restreint devait se tenir dans la journée avec la nouvelle main du roi, Lord Eddard Stark.

En l'absence des membres du conseil, il serait le seul membre notable, avec Lancel Lannister; Janos Slynt , le chef de la garde; et Gregor Clegane, du convois chargé d'accueillir le roi à King's Landing. A sa grande surprise, il fut même chargé par le conseil de saluer le roi en personne, et de chevaucher à sa droite jusqu'au château en se préparant à toute éventualité.

Il fut prit d'une légère nausée , bien qu'ayant mit les deux mois passés à profit, il ignorait s'il serait capable de parler au roi et à sa cour, devant une foule de gens plus haut placé que lui. Se remémorant sa défaite face à Lancel, William se jura qu'il ne laisserai pas passer l'occasion de prouver sa valeur une deuxième fois.

Selon le page, son oncle, Robert Baratheon, roi des Andales et des premier hommes, seigneur des 7 Royaume arriverait en début d'après midi, ce qui laissait au jeune homme plusieurs heures pour se préparer à cette rencontre, préparer son discours, mais aussi et surtout travailler son apparence pour

faire honneur à son père. Il voulait que les gens se souviennent du premier jour ou ils auraient posé le regard sur William Baratheon.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Lord Varys, suivi de près par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un grand homme musculeux, au regard sombre, suivi par ce qui semblait être sa famille et une Septa. Juste derrière l'homme, son regard se posa sur une jeune fille, une jolie rousse dans sa robe grise avec une cape et une capuche en fourrure , l'air déterminé, sans aucun doute la fille de l'homme qu'elle suivait.

Détournant le regard, William renvoya le jeune page chercher son armure de cérémonie dans l'armurerie de son père, s'attabla à son bureau pour rédiger le discours qui allé lui ouvrir les portes des plus grandes familles de Westeros.

Les heures défilèrent, le temps s'écoulait entre ses doigts alors que le jeune page revenait, ramenant son armure. Cette armure, offerte par son père l'an dernier, était sa fierté. Il aurait bien pu aller voir le roi dans son costume habituel de cérémonie, mais l'armure lui semblait mieux adaptée à la situation, Wiliam pensait qu'il imposerait plus de respect dans cette armure dorée, resplendissante, qui refléterai le soleil de la journée tout en attirant le regard.

Avec l'aide du page, il l'enfila, puis s'admira dans le miroir. Il lui semblait voir un héros du temps jadis dans son reflet. Non pas qu'il se considéra comme un jeune homme séduisant comme l'était le frère jumeau de la reine Jaime Lannister, mais il avait les traits de son père, et n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, loin de là. Il boucla sa ceinture, ceignit Sunburn à son coté et attacha à ses épaulettes sa cape Jaune, marquée des couleurs de sa famille, le cerf noir couronné des Baratheon.

Descendant les escaliers, il passa par la salle du trône pour se donner du courage, et ne pu s'empêcher de noter la même rouquine attendant assise sur les marches de la porte du conseil. Décidant d'aller lui parler, il commença à s'avancer quand la main de Gregor Clegane s'abattit sur son épaule.

« On vous attend Baratheon » lui grogna la Montagne, son air menaçant habituel le fixant d'une menace sourde.

« Je vous suit Clegane » répondit William, la jeune rousse pouvait attendre.

Se dirigeant dehors, derrière le géant, il vit que le convois royal était fin prêt, chaque noble restant à la capitale parés de leur plus beau atour. Son cheval était sellé, à la gauche de celui du jeune Lannister.

Il monta en selle, sans un regard pour son ancien ami, et sur un geste de sa main, le conseil s'ébranla, 4 gardes en tête, suivis de Lancel et William, de Slynt et Clegane, puis des quelques nobles restant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et la petite troupe fendit la foule, parcourant le même chemin que 2 mois auparavant, chevauchant vers la Porte du Roi.

Bien que le trajet soit plutôt court, il paru à William une éternité. Se remémorant ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, il jeta des coups d'œil vers la foule, pour le moment plutôt calme, prête à accueillir son roi comme il le méritait.

Bientôt, la porte fut en vue. Les chevaux hennirent, puis ralentirent pour enfin s'arrêter. Ainsi le petit groupe attendait, en ce début de journée d'automne plutôt chaude pour la saison.

Soudain, un cri retenti dans la foule, et les premiers membres de la Garde Blanche firent leur apparition, passant la grande arche avec toute la noblesse qui était la leur. Puis le roi fit son apparition, monté sur son superbe frison blanc. William ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le cheval était mené par la bride par un des gardes, et au regard de son oncle, il su que le roi avait encore abusé du Vin rouge de l'Arbor, dont il était tant friand.

Dans un rugissement, son Robert Baratheon pointa le doigt vers William.

« C'est tout ce que l'on envoit pour célébrer le retour du roi ! Deux jeunes tire-au-flan à peine sortis des langes de leurs mères ! Ah ! Le conseil va entendre parler de moi ! Viens ici mon neveu, mon empoté de neveu ! Viens baiser la main de ton roi comme il te l'ordonne ».

Le silence se fit sur la place. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur William, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre de cheval, marchant vers son oncle la tête basse, pour baiser la main de ce dernier, qu'il tendait d'un air dédaigneux vers lui.

Il s'exécuta, le rouge lui monta aux joues, sentant la honte qui était sienne faisant lentement surface. Tentant de garder une certaine contenance, il bégaya maladroitement :

« Avez vous fait bon voyage mon oncle? Le peuple et tout le château se languissaient de votre retour »

« Tes roucoulades n'auront aucun effet sur moi jeune puceau ! Remonte à cheval et conduis moi au château, mon auguste derrière aurait bien besoin de repos ! »

Honteux, William remonta a cheval, la tête ostensiblement baissée vers le sol pour se placer à la droite du roi. Derrière eux venait la calèche royale, et de son côté, Sandor Clegane, le garde du corps de Joffrey Baratheon.

Remontant en silence les rues de King's Landing, le cortège fut rapidement acclamé par la foule, le roi saluant ses sujets alors que les chevaux fendaient la foule au trot.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent, et alors que la reine et ses enfants descendaient de la calèche, le roi, agitant vaguement la main vers William, lui dit d'un ton las :

« Va William, ta mission est accompli. Ton roi n'a plus besoin de toi pour le moment. Allé file ! »

Chap 7

Le roi arriva, la jeune femme couru pour assister à son retour. Elle le vit entrer dans le château, suivit de sa femme et de son fils, puis de chevaliers. Elle remarqua un Lannister ainsi qu'un Baratheon, sûrement le fils de Renly, pensa t-elle. Jaime Lannister et son frère n'étaient pas là, ils avaient du rester dans la cour. Le roi s'essaya sur son trône, la reine et son son fils à ses côtés. Le limier n'y était pas aussi, étrange, il suivait Joffrey comme son ombre.

Elle sortit discrètement de la salle et se rendit sur la place du marché. La foule l'entourait, des gardes, des pauvres, des nobles, des paysans, des filles de joies, tous étaient là, à arpenter les rues. Roxanne observait, passant de stands en stands, sentant les saveurs des fruits et épices, toutes ces couleurs étaient resplendissantes.

Elle aperçu au loin, Lord Varys discuter avec Littlefinger, quand ce dernier entra dans un établissement avec une femme. L'Araignée se mit alors en quête d'une nouvelle proie, un jeune garçon s'approcha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Le chauve sourit, puis lui donna un dragon d'or. Cela était intriguant, ces deux hommes semblaient cacher leur vrai visage. L'un avait l'air mesquin, l'autre avoir des secrets. Comparé à Winterfell, King's Landing était un repère de complots, trop de monde, trop de visiteurs, trop de gardes, trop d'argent. Roxanne allait mettre du temps à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Les coutumes de la capitale lui étaient encore inconnues, la chaleur l'étouffait, le soleil tapait sur sa nuque. A Winterfell, il faisait frais, il arrivait que quelques flocons de neige tombent, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, le chant des oiseaux se faisait rare, le vent se levait et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Comme disait son père « Préparons nous, l'hiver vient ».

La jeune femme fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit un cri, celui de sa sœur, elle couru vers le bruit puis l'a trouva, se débattant alors que Sandor Clegane l'agrippait fermement par le bras :

« Alors comme ça on vole ?! J't'ai vu sale fouineuse, en douce attraper la bourse de c'marchand ! Avoue le ! Avoue le ! Hurla t-il en la secouant, t'es qu'une sale gosse, mioche de paysan ! Je devrais t'couper la main pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

« Arrêtez ! » cria Roxanne de peur, c'est ma sœur, pardonnez la pour ce qu'elle à fait, c'est une petite sauvage, à Winterfell, elle grimpe aux arbres et se salie. Elle prit Arya dans ses bras, la petite pleurait en tremblotant. Vous l'avez terrorisé, regardez ! Elle ne recommencera plus, je vous en donne ma parole Clegane. »

« C'est facile quand on est la fille d'la Main.. attends on s'est d'jà vu toi et moi, oui, justement, au banquet à Winterfell, après qu' tu m'sois rentré d'dans alors que j'allais pisser !»

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai été maladroite »

Le limier lui adressa un regard noir puis partit, en bousculant quiconque restait sur son chemin.

Roxanne prit sa sœur par la main et l'a ramena de force à l'intérieur du château, là elle s'enferma avec elle dans sa chambre et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il te ferait du mal ! »

« C'était juste pour m'amuser, je voulais pas réellement lui voler ! »

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, ou père serait furieux ! »

« Ne lui dis pas Roxanne s'il te plait ! »

« Justement je ne comptais pas lui dire, mais si tu recommence, là je le ferai , elle lança un grand sourire malicieux à sa sœur. Sauvage ! »

Celle ci lui rendit en la chahutant.

« Allé prépare toi, ils ont organisé un banquet, qui sais, peut être que tu reverras ton ami le Limier.. haha ! »

« Roxanne ! » cria Arya irritée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune fille repartit dans sa chambre, se changea puis rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait, elle se rendirent au banquet.

Chap 8

William Baratheon avait subit une des pires humiliations de sa vie. Après être monté dans sa chambre, mi marchant mi courant, il avait retiré son armure, jeté son épée dans un coin, pour se poser sur son lit.

La cour entière avait vu la manière dédaigneuse dont l'avait traité son oncle. Son honneur en serait à jamais bafoué.

En essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer, le jeune homme se jura de ne pas mettre les pieds au banquet ce soir, et de retourner à Storm's End dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Les heures défilèrent, le banquet ne tarderait surement pas à commencer, mais William attendait, se récitant à voix basse les leçons de ses tuteurs, ourdissant en secret des vengeances qu'il savait irréalisables.

Soudain, de légers coups se firent entendre, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Néanmoins, hors de question de répondre, la personne se lasserai surement. Les coups se firent plus pressants, et il entendit la voix de son père qui lui parlait :

« William ouvre moi »

C'était une voix qui ne laisse pas de compromis, l'air penaud, il lui ouvrit donc, bon gré mal gré.

« Père... Vous m'en voyez navré mais je ne compte pas me rendre au banquet ce soir, j'ai surement du attraper quelques vilaines maladies au contact de la foule »

« Habille toi rapidement, et sois en bas dans 10 minutes. La conduite de ton oncle est inqualifiable, il te fera des excuses publiques, tu en as ma parole. Mais tu es mon fils, et un prince Baratheon. Ton absence du banquet serait elle aussi inexcusable. Nous irons ensemble et montrerons à nos nouveaux hôtes du nord que nous sommes la branche noble des Baratheon »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Bien père, je vous rejoins en bas des escaliers »

Une fois la porte refermée, William Baratheon enfila ses plus belle braies, ses bottes noires, et s'apprêta a affronter la nouvelle épreuve qui s'offrait à lui.

Chap 9

Pendant ce temps, sur Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon, le frère du roi et de Renly s'impatientait. Seul dans la grande salle, aux côtés de Davos, son meilleur conseiller, il était accoudé à une table. Magnifique table sculptée qu'on lui avait offert, elle représentait la carte de Westeros.

Il attendait Melisandre, une prêtresse de R'hllor, qui voyait l'avenir dans les flammes.

Stannis avait de quoi être énervé, elle était en retard à un conseil privé et de plus, Dragonstone allait mal. En effet, l'île était trop petite, le sol mauvais, les récoltes de moins en moins bonnes. Son peuple s'éteignait doucement, pendant que ses richesses s'envolaient en achetant de la marchandise.

Il était dans une impasse, il ne pouvait plus vendre et devait acheter. Persuadé d'être meilleur que ses deux frères, c'est lui qui s'était retrouvé possédant la plus petite parcelle de terre, lui qui était coupé du reste du monde, qui n'avait pas d'enfant, pas d'héritier. Il avait une femme cependant, mariage arrangé qui n'avait jamais abouti, elle était stérile.

Enfin Melisandre arrivait, calme et froide, elle installait une atmosphère angoissante dans la salle, elle prit place face à Davos, Stannis au milieu.

« Bien, commençons » dit-il Melisandre, vous êtes en retard »

« Je regardais l'avenir mon seigneur »

« Je me fiche que vous regardiez l'avenir ou pas ! » Énervé, il frappa son poing sur la table, nous avons un sérieux problème à résoudre impérativement si nous ne voulons pas sombrer, nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre de temps »

« Et justement vous serez content d'apprendre ce que j'ai vu dans les flammes Stannis Baratheon.. »

Davos les regardaient, ne sachant quel parti prendre, ni quoi dire, il n'osait pas intervenir et se contenta d'attendre que Stannis le laisse parler.

Ce dernier s'était calmé, la fureur dans ses yeux avait disparu et laissait place à de l'anxiété, suite à la révélation de la prêtresse, il s'assit, avança sa chaise et pencha son buste sur la table, les mains jointes, posées dessus.

« J'ai vu la mort, la mort de Dragonstone, j'ai vu le feu et l'eau détruire l'île, j'ai vu des révoltes, votre peuple est en colère mon seigneur. Mais j'ai vu la vie »

Sur ces mots, Stannis leva instinctivement la tête, intriguée par cette dernière phrase

« La vie ? »

« J'ai vu une jeune femme d'une maison réputée, une jeune femme qui vous donnera ce que vous désirez mon seigneur et ce qui vous permettra de nous sauver »

Les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas, Davos prit la parole:

« Vous voulez dire que mon seigneur doit épouser une femme et avoir un héritier ? »

« C'est exacte »

« Mon seigneur, si vous me le permettez, vous déjà avez une femme, n'écoutez pas ces absurdités » répondit Davos de façon angoissé

« Ser Davos, je ne peux pas reculer, je dois avancer et je ferais tout pour en sortir la tête haute, c'est à dire avec de nouvelles terres et un héritier. Si j'ai un héritier, Robert arrêtera de me sous estimer et acceptera de me laisser des terres, les récoltes verront le jour, les richesses referons surface, mon peuple sera sauvé, ainsi que mon honneur. Je rendrais l'or que Tywin Lannister m'a prêté et j'enfermerai quiconque m'empêchera de réussir, il fixa Davos, et justice sera faite.

« Mais votre femme ? » demanda Davos inquiet. Stannis regarda Melisandre

« Avec le seigneur de la Lumière il y a toujours une solution, cela est arrangé Ser Davos »

Chap 10

La grande salle du château était pleine à craquée. De longues tables avaient été installé pour accueillir la centaine d'invités venus célébrer la nomination de Eddard Stark comme main du roi. Cette décision était pour le moins controversée, et William se doutait que bientôt les gens jaserai quant à la non nomination d'un des deux frères du roi. Mais c'est un sujet dont William ne comptait pas parler à son père ce soir là.

Les tables étaient richement garnis, le sanglier au miel côtoyait les cuissots de bœuf, les carpes confites, les tourtes aux légumes, un assortiment d'amuses gueules épicés. On y trouvait profusion de viandes de toutes origines, de légumes de tout coins du royaume, de l'alcool à foison, les meilleurs vins de Dorne et les meilleures bières du nord. Les réserves avaient été pillé pour l'évènement.

La soirée serait sans nulle doute animée. Un orchestre de ménestrel avait été spécialement mandé pour l'occasion, et déjà les plus jeunes avaient envahi la piste de danse.

Au bout de la table principale siégeait le roi, Robert Baratheon, premier du nom, roi des Andales et des Premiers hommes, seigneur de Westeros et des 7 Royaumes, dont les lois s'étendaient des froides régions du nord jusque au désert aride de Dorne, et non sans surprise, ce dernier était ivre.

A sa gauche siégeait sa femme, la belle et froide Cersei Lannister, belle comme le jour, et disait on, terrible comme la nuit, dans une tentative de rester digne à côté de son soudard de mari.

A sa droite, l'homme que William avait surprit par la fenêtre le matin même, et qui se révélait être Eddard Stark, gardien du Nord et nouvelle main du roi. C'était un homme d'apparence assez froide. Il possédait la physionomie des Stark, un visage long et solennel, une mâchoire comme une enclume, encadrée par des cheveux et une barbe brune tirant sur le gris, et des yeux vert.

A leur table, un siège vide se trouvait à la droite de Stark, sans aucun doute pour son père, et à cette même table siégeaient les membres du conseil, le grand maestre Pycelle, Littlefinger et Varys l'eunuque.

Entre Littlefinger et Varys était assise la jeune femme rousse déjà aperçu deux fois dans la journée. Ravi de voir que sa place se trouvait en face d'elle, William et son père saluèrent le roi comme le disait la coutume, puis s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

Dans un rugissement, le roi se réjouit de leur arrivée:

« Tiens mon frère, Renly tu es en retard ! Tu as toujours été en retard ! Le festin est divin, l'acool coule à flot et les femmes sont divines, profitez profitez ! Et voilà ton fils, Wiliam mon garçon ! Tu m'excusera pour mon grossier comportement de tout a l'heure, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette après ce putain de voyage ! Putain de chemin jusqu'à Winterfell hein mon bonhomme ! Tu aurais du venir avec nous tiens, les putes du nord t'aurait déridé un peu ahah ! Asseyez vous asseyez vous et profitez ! Je ne vous présente pas Ned, ni sa fille Roxanne. Ned tu connais déjà mon frère Renly, voilà son bâtard, William »

« Lord Renly, j'ignorais que vous aillez un fils. Un plaisir de le rencontrer » dit la nouvelle main du roi. Son ton était posé, calme, très digne et contrebalancé avec celui du roi.

« Oui William n'est pas mon bâtard mais mon digne hérité, merci Robert. William je te présente Lord Eddard Stark et sa fille Lady Roxanne Stark »

William s'inclina légèrement alors que la jeune fille se levait, puis d'un air sur de lui répondit :

« Lord Stark, ma lady, vous rencontrer est pour moi un honneur »

« Moi de même ser William, j'ai entendu parler de vous à maintes reprises » ajouta elle.

Le jeune homme se senti rougir. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment habitué à la présence des femmes, et Roxanne Stark dégageait une beauté sauvage à laquelle il n'était pas insensible.

Tout deux se rassirent, et alors que William allait entamer une tranche de sanglier rôti et que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont Littlefinger se pencha vers lady Roxanne, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots que seul eux trois entendirent

« Je crois que vous ne laissez point insensible William Baratheon, ma jeune amie »

William senti le sang lui monter aux joues. Son poing se serra sur le couteau qu'il avait en main. Il devrait donner une correction à Baelish face à toute la cour. Son honneur ne serait être bafoué une fois de plus.

« Vous croyez Lord Baelish ? vous avez l'œil ! Je veux bien vous croire mais seul le temps nous le dira.. mon ami » répliqua aussitôt Roxanne Stark. La manière ironique dont elle avait prononcé les derniers mots le rassura à moitié.

Le diner se poursuivi donc ainsi, dans allégresse et la bonne humeur. Littlefinger était quelqu'un de particulièrement volubile et parlait beaucoup avec sa jeune voisine et Eddard Stark. Il était donc difficile pour William de converser avec la jeune fille, et à son grand désespoir il fut bientôt prit dans les filets d'une conversations particulièrement ennuyante entre Varys et le vieux Pycelle.

Le roi Robert avait depuis longtemps quitté la table pour s'acoquiner avec les servantes, et son père, le seigneur Renly était donc en grande discussion avec la reine.

Derrière la table royale, William ne pu s'empêcher de noter que Jaime Lannister regardait avec attention les moindres faits et gestes de son père alors que celui ci conversait avec Cersei.

Dans une tentative désespérée d'attirer enfin l'attention de la jeune Stark, William Baratheon se leva dans l'espoir de l'inviter pour une danse. A son grand malheur, au même moment sa jeune cousine, Myrcella, s'approcha de lui pour qu'il l'amène danser. Bon cœur, il ne put refuser et se retrouva dansant avec la petit fille alors que Littlefinger et Roxanne les suivaient sur la piste.

La soirée poursuivait son cours, les esprits étaient de plus en plus embrumés par l'alcool, les dernier danseur essoufflés se retiraient peu a peu de la piste de danse

William et son père étaient en pleine discussion avec Eddard Stark, il s'avérait que le royaume n'allait pas si bien que ça depuis la mort de Jon Arryn, et le roi était un gestionnaire particulièrement désastreux. La royaume devait en effet plusieurs million de couronnes aux deux seuls Tywin Lannister et – bien évidemment – Petyr Baelish..

Suivant la discussion d'une oreille, William était bien plus occupé à épier Roxanne, qui assise une table plus loin discutait avec celle qu'il devina comme sa jeune sœur, Arya. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia que Littlefinger était bien occupé à l'autre bout de la pièce, se leva et d'un pas sur se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles quand soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre contre les portes principales.

Les battants volèrent en éclat alors que Sandor Clegane, le Limier faisait sont entrée dans la pièce.

De carrure imposante,Clegane avait la moitié gauche du visage complètement brûlée, ce qui lui donnait un aspect effrayant. Il tituba jusqu'à une table, visiblement plus qu'éméché.

Dans ce qui semblait une tentative malhabile pour garder l'équilibre, le limier se redressa. Mal lui en prit.

Prit de vertige, il s'arrêta aussi sec, pivota vers le prince Joffrey, pour ajouter dans un murmure:

« A votr' putain d'service mon prince ! » et d'un coup, il s'effondra. La table craqua sur son poids, les couverts s'éparpillant dans tous les sens alors que la nourriture volait a travers la pièce.

Dans sa chute, le limier avait entrainé un luminaire, dont les bougies chutèrent sur ses braies et ses chausses. En un clin d'œil, le limier imbibé d'alcool prit feu.

Malgré son ivresse apparente, Sandor se remit debout à une vitesse fulgurante en poussant un cris a réveiller les morts:

« Putain d'bordel de merde que quelqu'un éteigne ce putain d'feu avant que j'vous étripe tous ! »

Tout le monde paru tétanisé, regardant le limier avec crainte en cherchant fébrilement un moyen d'éteindre le début d'incendie.

Roxanne fut la plus rapide, d'un pas agile, elle traversa la pièce pour attraper un seau qu'un domestique avait du abandonner là et d'un geste, lança l'intégralité de son contenu sur le pauvre homme en feu.

En se roulant sur le sol, et surtout grâce à la présence d'esprit de la jeune femme, le feu fut rapidement éteint.

A genoux, l'air hagard et perdu, le limier se redressa, fixant sa sauveuse d'un regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, à la fois plein de surprise et de remerciement.

« Merci p'tite, j'l'oublierai pas » grogna t-il alors que les gardes le sortait de la pièce.

Eddard Stark se leva de son siège, et de sa voix calme et profonde annonça au personnes présentes que le banquet était terminé, que le roi ( surement parti depuis longtemps coucher avec une des prostitué fournie par Littlefinger ) leur donnait officiellement ses excuses pour l'incident qui avait émaillé la fin de soirée, et les remercier de leur présence.

Alors que la foule se dispersait peu à peu, Ned, William et son père quittèrent la pièce, accompagnés des deux jeunes filles Stark.. Lord Renly eu l'air amusé par l'évènement:

« Vous avez une fille bien téméraire mon seigneur ! Vous avez surement sauvé la vie du limier jeune fille ! »

Modeste, Roxanne le remerciât, et les deux familles, se souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, se séparèrent à l'angle d'un couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 11

Sur Dragonstone, un silence absolu régnait, la nuit obscurcissait l'île, quand deux ombres apparurent, tenant un sac en tissu. Deux hommes le portait , chacun en bout et le transportait vers la falaise.

Une heure auparavant, Stannis qui avait passé la soirée à faire part de ses intentions à Melisandre concernant son avenir, regagna ses appartements. Là, il y trouva Davos qui l'attendait, lui tendant une fiole :

« Pardonnez moi mon seigneur mais je ne peux faire cela, c'est au dessus de mes forces, même avec la plus grande volonté, je ne peux pas. J'étais contrebandier, pas meurtrier »

« C'est la même chose, tu as tué une fois, cela fait de toi un tueur, qu'est ce que cela ? » demanda Stannis surprit de voir ce que lui tendait son conseiller

« Un poison très violent, Maestre Cressen me l'a donné, voyez vous, ce sera moins remarqué qu'une lame dans le dos.. » Stannis le regarda méfiant

« Tant que cela fait l'effet désiré, je m'en moque, si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je le ferai moi même ser Davos, mais n'oubliez pas une chose, les lames sont à double tranchant »

Davos baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas accepter le devoir que son seigneur lui avait imposé. Il était déjà contre le fait que la femme de Stannis soit remplacée, mais en plus la faire mourir, par sa propre main ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était un homme trop honnête pour exécuter un sort si cruel. La pauvre femme n'avait rien demandé.

« Maintenant laisse moi, j'aimerai être seul » ordonna Stannis.

Le contrebandier s'exécuta, au moment de passer la porte, il surprit son ancienne victime devant les appartements de son seigneur. Une ruse de Melisandre pour la faire venir ici, pensa t-il. Il l'a salua et parti, la laissant à son sort.

« Entrez ! » Annonça Stannis. La femme apparu, salua son mari et ferma la porte.

L'homme l'observa, il l'avait aimé auparavant, elle avait été gentille et serviable, elle ne l'avait jamais contredis, jamais d'histoires, c'était une brave femme. Les reflets de la lune l'a rendait belle, illuminant ses yeux bleus et sa peau laiteuse. Sur le coup, il hésita, devait-il lui dire au-revoir pour se donner bonne conscience ? Il commencer à avoir chaud, le stress montait, des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de sa nuque, il ne fallait pas réfléchir, c'était son devoir pour sauver Dragonstone et son honneur.

Avec un hochement de tête, elle approcha, lui souriant. Stannis versa du vin dans une coupe, et secrètement, vida la fiole. Il lui en donna une. Sur de lui, il leva le verre à sa santé, enlevant tous doutes possibles à sa femme et bu. Elle fit de même, vida la coupe puis le regarda, ses yeux s'assombrir, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Stannis sortit de sa chambre, couru vers l'entrée et appela Davos, celui-ci arriva avec un sac en tissu. Affolé de voir le corps au sol, il aida son seigneur à le mettre dans le sac. Ils le portèrent et, dans la plus grande discrétion possible, allèrent à la falaise.

Les vagues venaient s'y écraser violemment, la mer était agitée cette nuit là. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, encore hésitant, balancèrent le sac puis le lâchèrent dans les airs.

Il percuta les rochers puis fut emporter par les vagues. Stannis regarda son conseiller, lui mit une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien et rentra au château.

Le lendemain, il ordonna à Maestre Cressen d'envoyer un corbeau à Port Réal annonçant la mort de sa femme.

Chap 12

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'incident avec le limier, et William n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recroiser la belle Roxanne.  
Depuis l'intronisation de Ned Stark en tant que nouvelle main du roi, les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse folle, bien que les changements, au premier abord, semblèrent minimes.

Un jour passa, puis deux, et bientôt 10, alors que petit à petit l'automne se radoucissait dans la capitale. Comme il l'avait lu dans les livres, l'automne et l'hiver à King's Landing n'étaient en rien comparable avec le grand froid qui s'emparait du Nord une fois l'Hiver venu.

Jusqu'au jour où, par un après midi nuageux, un corbeau volant à tire d'aile fut aperçu près de la tour des maestres. « Ailes noires, mauvais présages » disait le dicton, et, malheureusement, ce dernier allait vite se confirmer.

William Baratheon s'entrainait avec acharnement sur un mannequin lorsque il aperçu du coin de l'œil le jeune page de son père courant vers lui à en perdre haleine.

« Ser William, vous et tous les Baratheon êtes demandés dans la salle du trône, par le Roi et sire votre père » balbutia le jeune garçon.

Renvoyant le page d'un geste de la main, William remit son épée au fourreau, et d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

Comme d'habitude, ce haut lieu du pouvoir des 7 Royaumes était silencieux. Triste, vide, solennelle, voilà les adjectifs qui qualifiaient le mieux la salle du trône sous le règne de Robert Baratheon.

Les crânes de dragons présents sous le règne des Targaryen avaient été enlevé et enfermaient six pieds sous terre dans les souterrains du château.

Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, l'atmosphère était lugubre dans la salle. Le roi siégeait sur le trône, à sa droite, Ned Stark et son père.

Au moment où William entra, les grandes portes battantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la reine suivit de ses enfants, Joffrey, le prince héritier, Myrcella et Tommen.

Alors que le petit groupe se postait au centre de la pièce, Renly Baratheon se leva et pris la parole:

« Tout les Baratheon de King's Landing sont réunis dans cette salle, et j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que votre tante, Selyse Baratheon, est morte d'une chute malheureuse dans la mer la semaine dernière. Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal. Mais dans notre malheur, n'oublions pas que la famille est la dernière valeur à laquelle nous pouvons nous raccrocher. C'est pour cela que je vous annonce à vous, et au moment où je vous parle des cavaliers se prépare à parcourir le royaume pour répandre la nouvelle, qu'un grand tournoi sera organisé le mois prochain, en l'honneur de la nouvelle main du roi et pour rendre un dernier hommage à votre tante décédée. Ainsi le roi en a t- il décidé ».

Malgré les faces de circonstance qu'arboraient les personnes présentes dans la pièce, lui compris, William savait que la nouvelle ne touchait vraiment personne. En effet, Selyse Florent avait toujours été perçue comme une illuminée par sa famille d'adoption, et son mari Stannis Baratheon n'était pas vraiment en grâce dans la capitale. L'information principale était donc l'organisation d'un grand tournoi où les jeunes chevaliers en quête de gloire pourrait enfin avoir leur part.

Une nouvelle occasion pour William Baratheon de prouver sa valeur au combat. Mais avant, il se devait de trouver quelqu'un pour améliorer sa technique à l'épée.

Chap 13

Lorsque Roxanne apprit cette triste nouvelle, elle se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le plus grand étant prit, il lui restait le plus petit, situé dans un recoin de la ville.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée, depuis son départ de Winterfell.

Elle enchaînait coups sur coups, sans relâche, essayant de trouver de nouvelles parades.

« Je me doutais que vous seriez là » dit une voix.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Littlefinger, souriant malicieusement, lui faisant face derrière la limite du terrain. Surprise de le voir, Roxanne posa son épée et s'avança vers lui

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir, vous avez fait vite, je ne pensais pas vous voir de suite»

« Parfois, il faut savoir se montrer discret » l'a coupa t-il, je possède un établissement juste à côté, donc vous voyez, question rapidité c'est arrangé »

En effet, il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt de la voir, afin de discuter. C'est lui qui lui apprit la mort de Selyse « Comme c'est malheureux, avait-il dit, Stannis Baratheon se retrouve sans femme.. ni enfant » Roxanne n' avait pas souvent entendu parlé de lui, Littlefinger lui avait avoué qu'il était droit, froid et qu'il faisait passer l'honneur avant tout.

« Pourquoi vous entraînez vous comme cela ? Une lady n'a pas à se battre »

« Je ne veux pas devenir une lady, même si je suis obligée de me plier à certaines règles, je préfère me battre plutôt que de regarder le combat »

« Comme c'est dommage, chuchota t-il » Il soupira, quand elle reprit

« Mon père m'a dit que vous connaissiez ma mère, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous ? » demanda la jeune femme intriguée

« Vous savez, il y a des choses du passé qu'il vaut mieux ne pas raconter, et des souvenirs qu'il serait préférable de garder pour soi »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que mon frère l'a battu en duel, le ridiculisant devant ta mère ! » lança Ned qui venait d'arriver, Lord Baelish »

« Lord Stark » lui répondit l'homme en lui souriant faussement, j'étais en train de discuter avec votre fille, je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir ici , mais puisque nous sommes tout deux réunis, puis je vous parler un instant en privé ? »

Eddard baissa la tête puis acquiesça, le suivant vers le centre de la ville. Roxanne quand à elle, venait de reprendre l'entraînement, quand un jeune homme au cerf couronné s'approcha.

Chap 14

Roxanne Stark, ou « la louve » comme il se plaisait à la surnommer, se battait avec une ardeur que le jeune homme n'avait pour l'instant jamais vu sur un terrain d'entrainement. Les coups étaient d'une précision mortelle, les feintes suivaient les parades dans un ballet funèbre mené de main de maître par la lame en acier Valyrien que la jeune fille maniait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, épée au poing, persuadé que, concentrée sur son entrainement, celle ci ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Alors qu'il allait poser une main sur l'épaule de Roxanne pour attirer son attention, cette dernière se fendit d'un coup d'estoc lestement porté vers son épaule qu'il ne put parer qu'au dernier moment, puis d'un croc en jambe rapide et précis envoya le jeune homme s'étaler dans la poussière.

« Ser William, c'est pour moi un honneur de vous retrouvez ici. Pardonnez mon geste maladroit, un mauvais réflexe. » lui glissa t-elle d'un air malicieux

« Ce n'est rien ma dame, c'est exactement pour ces raisons que je me trouve devant vous aujourd'hui. En plus du bonheur que me procure votre compagnie, j'ai ouïe dire par les hommes de votre père que vous êtes une guerrière hors pair. Et d'après mon père, toute expérience est bonne à prendre, et j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'affronter une femme au combat, aussi jolie soit elle. »

La jeune femme eu l'air de réfléchir.

« Vous me voyez troublée messire. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit bon pour votre image d'être battu par une femme aujourd'hui »

William se sentit rougir

« Votre confiance vous honore ma lady, mais je suis prêt tout du moins à relever le défi »

« Fort bien messire, C'est un honneur pour moi d'affronter le fils de Renly Baratheon »

D'un pas rapide, la jeune femme se mit face à lui, en position de combat. Elle était vêtu très simplement, en tenue de combat aux couleurs de sa famille. Son épée scintillait sous le soleil de cette fin d'après midi, le temps était parfait pour un duel.

D'un geste vif, William sorti son épée du fourreau, se plaçant en position de défense comme son vieux maitre d'arme lui avait apprit. Le temps se suspendit, les secondes passèrent, et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de noter que la plupart des autres combattants avaient cessé leurs entrainements, et les fixaient maintenant d'un air amusé.

« Les dames d'abord » ne put il s'empêcher de dire bêtement.

La jeune fille se jeta alors sur lui avec la férocité d'un loup. Chacun de ses coups avaient une férocité et une précision hallucinante, que le jeune homme s'efforçait de parer tant bien que mal. La lame Valyrienne de Roxanne était de bien meilleure qualité que la sienne, et par chance, il ne fut pas blessé.

Le déluge de coup n'en finissait plus. La louve enchainait les attaques et feintes, ne laissant aucune occasion à William de pouvoir passer du rôle du défenseur à l'attaquant.

Dans un hurlement de rage, le jeune homme tenta d'envoyer un grand coup de taille en direction de la jeune fille. Elle para aisément mais cette seconde avait suffit à William pour enfin prendre l'avantage. Essayant de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'au cours de son précèdent combat avec Lancel, il tenta de placer des coups rapides et placés, pour faire reculer la jeune femme et enfin pouvoir utiliser cette force brute qu'il se plaisait tant à essayer.

Son adversaire ne s'essoufflait pas, il fut même surprit de saisir comme une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de la fille Stark, et encore plus de surprendre ce regard, qui semblait vouloir lui dire « fini de jouer ».

En un clin d'œil, la louve reprit l'avantage, poussant le jeune homme dans ses retranchements en le poussant à un duel lame contre lame, garde contre garde.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de William, il savait qu'il allait perdre le combat mais ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre devant tant de guerriers, il ne se relèverait jamais d'un nouvel outrage. La situation semblait sans issue quand soudain une idée lui vint a l'esprit.

« Laisse moi gagner ! » Lui murmura t-il

« Quoi ? » Roxanne semblait surprise.

« Laisse moi gagner je t'en supplie, pour mon honneur je ne peux me permettre de perdre devant tant d'hommes »

William haletait, il sentait la force dans ses bras décroitre et savait qu'il devrait bientôt céder. A son grand étonnement, il vit que la jeune femme le comprenait, le jugeait, et lui ferait surement payer pour ce qui aller suivre, mais elle le comprenait.

Alors qu'elle hochait la tête, il se sentit reprendre le dessus, et d'un ample mouvement de bras, envoya le plat de sa lame percutait la jeune fille sous le menton.

Alors qu'elle chutait au sol, un indescriptible sentiment de réussite et de honte le submergeait. Il vit quelques hommes autour d'eux applaudir, et tendit la main à son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever.

Roxanne refusa son aide, se releva et remit son épée au fourreau.

« Beau combat messire, excellent. Vous êtes sans conteste meilleur chevalier que je ne le serai jamais ».

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, William la rattrapa pour se caler devant elle et plonger son regard dans le siens.

« Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Il savait qu'en ravalant sa fierté et en se laissant aider par cette ô combien étrange demoiselle, il pourrait devenir un aussi bon combattant que bien des hommes. Même si ces entrainements devraient à jamais demeurer secrets.

Elle le fixa d'un regard dédaigneux, puis s'éloigna sans un mot.

Chap 15

Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment, parlant de choses et d'autres. Baelish avait commencé le sujet en évoquant la reine, et de ce que Ned pensait d'elle. Ce dernier avait répondu qu'elle était reine et qu'il n'avait pas à discuter de sa façon de gouverner, tout comme le roi, son interlocuteur en avait alors profité pour placer une phrase intéressante

« Avez vous remarqué la chevelure de la reine, de ses enfants et du roi ?

« Pourquoi me dire cela ? »

« Vous savez Lord Stark, il y a bien des secrets à ne pas dévoiler, mais d'autres qui le mériteraient. Le roi est souvent ivre, la reine souvent seule dans ses appartements, ses héritiers ne ressemblent en aucun cas à leur père alors qu'il sont une copie de leur mère » lui dit il en baissant la voix

« Insinuez vous que le prince Joffrey, son frère et sa sœur sont des bâtards ? »

« Leur physique laisse à penser.. et bien qu'ils ne sont pas légitimes »

« Pourquoi me dites vous cela Lord Baelish »

« Je suis un homme de la cour, je suis payé pour aider le roi et, qui plus est, sa Main. Aussi, étais-je un ami de votre femme, pour elle, je peux tout aussi bien vous apporter mon aide plutôt qu'à un autre »

Ned fut hésitant, ils avaient sympathisé depuis le banquet et il devait donner sa confiance à un homme, si il ne voulait pas se faire écraser par le poids de la capitale.

Une telle révélation, véridique ou pas était dangereuse et Littlefinger ne l'aurait pas confié à n'importe qui.

Le gardien du Nord s'assit sur un banc en pierre. Autour d'eux se trouvaient les jardins les plus luxueux de la ville, une fontaine au milieu ainsi que des fleurs entouraient le chemin.

« C'est de cela que vous vouliez me parler ? »

« En effet, acquiesça le grand argentier, mais aussi d'une autre chose. Voyez vous, vous avez deux filles. Lady Roxanne est plus âgée que le prince Joffrey, pourquoi ne pas marier Arya avec lui, quand elle sera en âge. Ned parut surprit, quand à la plus grande, Stannis Baratheon a perdu sa femme, c'est une occasion rêvée de la lui présenter. Votre fille approche ses 21 ans, il serait bon de songer à la marier. »

Il plissa le front et hocha la tête en guise de persuasion.

« Roxanne ne veut pas se marier »

« Elle est fille de seigneur, elle n'a pas le choix, et puis Stannis est un homme d'honneur, comme vous, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Votre maison y gagnera plus si elle se marie avec lui plutôt qu'un autre, ou pire, si elle ne se marie pas du tout. Réfléchissez y Lord Stark »

L'homme se leva, le salua puis commença à partir, quand Eddard lui demanda

« Mais Lord Baelish, pourquoi.. »

« Je suis un homme de la cour, le coupa ce dernier, mon devoir est de servir » finit-il en souriant, puis il partit.

Ned, se retrouvant seul, réfléchi un instant. Il pensa à la proposition qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Un tournoi aurait lieu, Stannis viendrai jouter, une occasion de lui présenter sa fille. Puis, la question de la reine et de ses enfants lui vint à l'esprit. C'était assez intriguant il fallait l'avouer, mais il se devait d'attendre le bon moment avant d'en parler à Robert .


	4. Chapter 4

→ **voilà la suite de la fic, l'histoire se met en place petit à petit.. j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci merci pour les review ! :)**

Chap 16

Le soir venait de tomber sur King's Landing. William attendait dans le noir, que Roxanne vienne le rejoindre sur le terrain d'entrainement de la Colline de Rhaenys.

Deux jours après leur combat, elle était venu frapper à sa porte, lui promettant de l'aider à s'améliorer au combat a l'épée, et ils avaient donc convenu d'un rendez vous quelques jours plus tard, sur le terrain le moins exposé de la capitale.

En son fort intérieur, le jeune homme était sur qu'elle ne viendrait pas, ou alors que c'était une mauvaise farce histoire de se venger.

Soudain, un poing le frappa à la tempe. Surprit le jeune homme s'effondra, une chape noire recouvrant sa confiance.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard. Roxanne le toisait, toute de noir vêtue, l'épée au fourreau.

« Déjà tu pourrais faire plus attention à la manière dont les gens mouvent autours de toi » lui lança t-elle.

Vexé, William se redressa. Se massant les tempes, et répondit à la jeune femme:

« Tu m'as eu par surprise »

« Un ennemi ne te préviendra pas avant de te porter le premier coup, alors sois tout le temps sur tes gardes ».

Et la leçon commença ainsi.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, la louve lui montra des mouvements, en faisant et refaisant. Leurs duels tournaient toujours en la faveur de la jeune femme, et bientôt le corps de William fut marqué de bleues et de coups.

Elle ne montrait aucune pitié, ne retenant aucuns mouvements, comme évacuant une colère cachée contre la cible que représentait le jeune homme.

A l'aube naissante, la jeune louve arrêta enfin son sanglant ballet. Épuisé, William Baratheon mit un genoux à terre, cherchant avec difficulté de l'air pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, avant que des gens nous voient. » dit elle en un souffle

Tout penaud, le garçon la remercia:

« Tu es une incroyable combattante, j'espère que tu en es bien consciente. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, nous recommencerons deux soirs par semaine, jusqu'au début du tournoi. Après j'ai peur de ne plus avoir de temps à te consacrer, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi »

Et sur ces mots elle le quitta, le laissant seul, à genoux dans la poussière du terrain d'entrainement.

Chap 17

Stannis Baratheon observait les étoiles. Il faisait assez bon dehors, la fenêtre ouverte, accoudé à celle ci, il pensait. Son acte avait été des plus cruels, et au fond de lui, il le regrettait. La vision de Melisandre pouvait être fausse, jamais Dragonstone ne sombrerai, aucune fille de maison réputée ne l'attendrai. Et il se retrouverai véritablement seul. Heureusement, Davos, son fidèle conseiller l'épaulerai. Depuis de longues années ils se côtoyaient et jamais il n'eut l'idée de le récompenser pour sa fidélité et ses conseils avisés. La seule chose qu'il lui avait fait, fut de lui couper trois doigts, en guise de punition de son ancienne vie de contrebandier. Mais aucune récompense.. il pourrait le faire devenir Lord et lui offrir une parcelle de terre que Robert lui aurait donné.

Tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Épuisé, il décida d'aller se coucher. Après de longues heures d'attente, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se leva et partit vers la grande salle. Il fut surprit d'y trouver Melisandre, elle était au balcon, ses grands yeux rouges fixant l'océan et les vagues en contrebas qui se fracassaient contre les rochers.

Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers son roi lorsque celui ci fit intrusion dans la pièce. Le vent venant de la mer agitait les cheveux de le prêtresse, soufflant dans sa robe en dévoilant un corps que Stannis avait souvent désiré du vivant de sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, après l'acte inqualifiable qu'il avait dù commettre sur conseil de Melisandre, il ne savait quoi penser. Ces dernières s'entrechoquait dans sa tête tel un furieux maelstrom.

« Vous avez l'air troublé mon roi" lui glissa t- elle

« Selyse.. » chuchota t-il en détournant le regard devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

« Ne soyez pas troublé mon roi, vous avez agis pour le bien du royaume. Votre femme est parti rejoindre R'hllor dans un autre monde. Un homme de votre importance devrait pouvoir profiter de ce qui lui est offert de son vivant.. »

Le lendemain, un corbeau vint se poser à la roukerie, Maestre Cressen l'attrapa puis remarqua un message accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Délicatement, le retira puis couru chercher Stannis. Il le trouva dehors, aux côtés de Davos :

« Mon seigneur ! Un corbeau vient d'arriver, il y a là un message pour vous » lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier. Stannis le prit puis le déplia rapidement. Après une brève lecture, il déclara :

« Mon frère Robert m'envoie ses condoléances et insiste pour que je vienne assister à son tournoi qui aura lieu dans deux semaines.. Il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole depuis que je suis sur cette île et voilà que maintenant, parce que je n'ai plus de femme, il me convoque et se décide enfin à me voir ! »

« Mon seigneur, commença Davos doucement, malgré cette attitude décevante, ce serait une occasion pour lui parler des terres que vous réclamez.. »

Stannis lui adressa un regard pétillant puis déclara

« Effectivement, c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez là mon cher Davos, préparez mes bagages, il faut que j'arrive le plus vite possible à Port Réal. Vous restez avec Melisandre à Dragonstone » « Mon seigneur je.. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme le laissa, essayant de comprendre cette décision. Puis, Davos eu un déclic, son refus envers Selyse s'était retourné contre lui.

« Bien mon seigneur » finit-il par avouer.

Chap 18

Le petit groupe détaché pour recevoir Stannis Baratheon l'attendait lui et son escorte devant la Vielle Porte. Le roi n'avait pas fait le déplacement, et ce groupe était composé de Renly, William, Littlefinger et quelques gardes.

La populace vaquait à son occupation, preuve que l'arrivée d'un des deux frères du roi ne revêtait pas une importance particulière dans la capitale.

Les deux Baratheon attendaient patiemment que le mouton noir de la famille fasse son apparition.

William se demandait pourquoi Littlefinger s'était dépêché à les rejoindre. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien Stannis, et attendait à coté d'eux sans un mot, un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres, probablement en train de penser à l'une de ses nombreuses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui.

Soudain, l'oriflamme des Baratheon apparue au loin. C'est ce que les trois hommes pensèrent d'abord, avant de voir que l'étendard en question n'était pas le cerf sur fond jaune de la famille royale, mais un étrange cœur en flamme sur un fond noir comme l'ébène.

William, malgré ces longs mois de leçon auprès des seigneurs Varys et Pycelle, ne connaissait pas ce blason, et en un regard vers son père et Baelish, il su que cette bannière leur était aussi inconnue.

En un clin d'œil, la petite troupe fut en émoi. Renly prit rapidement les choses en main.

« Soldat, formation triangle, derrière moi. Baelish vous restez ici. William à ma droite »

Les hommes se mirent en formation et c'est au trot que les chevaux avancèrent vers l'étrange compagnie qui se présentait à eux.

C'est à une centaine de pas que l'homme reconnu son frère. Ils ralentirent les chevaux pour se porter à sa hauteur.

« Stannis, mon très cher Stannis ! Bienvenue à King's Landing mon frère. Mais par tous les 7, que fais tu sous cette étrange bannière. Tu as eu de la chance que nous ne te chargions pas tout bonnement »

« Et voilà le noble et fier Renly Baratheon. C'est un plaisir de te revoir... mon frère. Je présume que c'est ton fils, William. J'ai entendu cette sordide histoire... Légitimer un bâtard ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela venant de toi ! Et sache que ta pitoyable troupe ne m'aurait pas fait grand mal, je suis un fidèle de R'hollor maintenant ! Et que mon nouveau blason en soit témoin, je n'ai aucun compte a rendre à tes faux dieux. »

Le sourire de circonstance de Lord Renly fondit comme neige au soleil.

« J'imagine que tu es venu participer au tournoi. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, tu es un vieil homme maintenant, te faire botter les fesses par un jeunot ne remonterait pas ta côte de popularité ici »

Le seigneur de Dragonstone sourit:

« Je me fiche de ma popularité dans cette ville maudite Renly, et si tu crois que ton bâtard n'a ne serait ce qu'une chance contre moi, c'est avec plaisir que je lui ferais gouter le tranchant de mon épée »

« Mon fils ne participera pas au tournoi, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Mais je compte bien sur tous mes bannerets pour t'apprendre que ta place est là où elle l'a toujours été. Terré sur ton bout de roche à l'autre bout du monde, à jouer un rôle mineur comme tu l'as fais toute ta vie... mon frère »

La tension monta d'un cran entre les 3 hommes, et les lames auraient pu être dégainées sans l'interruption de Littlefinger, qui arriva au bon moment, son insupportable sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Seigneur Stannis ! »

« Littlefinger, toujours en vie à ce que je vois. Je pensais que Stark vous avez ôté la tête dès son arrivée dans la capitale. » sourit l'homme

« Les gens changent mon bon sir, et la vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Et quand quelqu'un s'en va, la vie peut être pleine d'opportunités nouvelles... »

C'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques que William et son père tournèrent brides, pour rentrer au galop vers le château, laissant aux bons soins de Petyr Baelish la tâche d'amener Stannis Baratheon jusqu'au roi.

Chap 19

Dans une ruelle proche du centre, Roxanne et sa septa Mordane discutaient. Tout en observant la foule qui s'agitait autour d'elle, la jeune femme lança convaincue :

« Je vais participer au tournoi » Intriguée par cette nouvelle, Mordane lui répondit d'une voix douce

« Mais voyons Roxanne, tu n'es pas chevalier, tu n'as pas le droit »

« Oh que si, je suis la fille d'Eddard Stark, gardien du Nord et Main du roi, tu vas voir, je vais réussir. Je vais participer à ce tournoi et je vais te le prouver ! » Elle couru vers le château, laissant sa septa bouche bée.

Le jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armurerie et discrètement, prit une cote de maille qui traînait ainsi qu'un heaume complètement fermé afin de cacher son visage. Au même moment, elle eu une pensée pour Arya lorsqu'elle avait volé la bourse du marchand.. elles n'étaient pas si différentes en fin de compte. En sortant, elle fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et couru à sa chambre.

Elle s'y enferma, posa les affaires sur son lit puis les inspecta. La cote de maille allait être un peu grande mais elle ferait l'affaire, quand au heaume, il était parfait, personne de la reconnaîtrait. Elle les enfila et se mit devant le miroir. Effectivement, elle n'était pas à son avantage dans cet accoutrement mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de participer au tournoi.

Fière de son idée, elle sortit, IceLight à la main et alla s'inscrire au tournoi.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, quelques chevaliers, en file, attendaient leur tour. Roxanne reconnut Gregor Clegane, encore plus imposant et terrifiant que son frère, ainsi que Loras Tyrell, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les dames de la cour. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança :

« Votre titre ? » demanda l'homme en face d'elle

« Chevalier » Tout en écrivant, il continua :

« Votre nom ? » Roxanne hésita un instant, puis prononça en articulant le mieux possible :

« Ulrich Von Lichtenstein » L'homme leva la tête et la regarda d'un air perplexe, puis après un bref silence, continua son interrogatoire :

«Vos origines ? »

« Dorne ! » Finit la jeune femme. L'homme eu un moment d'hésitation

« Très bien, vous êtes inscrit au tournoi » conclu t-il. Roxanne sortit de la salle, les mains tremblantes et se dirigea vers les écuries afin de sceller son cheval et de commencer les joutes.

Chap 20

Littlefinger escorta Stannis jusqu'à ses appartements, où il pourrait se reposer avant que le tournoi commence :

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre femme mon seigneur » lança t-il

Stannis le regarda méfiant puis lui répondit sèchement :

« Êtes vous toujours aussi hypocrite avec les gens Lord Baelish ? Ou est ce parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? »

« Oh je sais l'être avec les personnes importantes, lança t-il innocemment. Vous savez, il faut savoir s'armer et ruser dans cette ville. Cependant, je puis vous affirmer que votre séjour ici sera bénéfique, j'en suis certain. Lord Stannis » finit-il par dire en le saluant devant sa chambre.

Dans la grande salle, Ned attendait, il savait que Stannis venait d'arriver et hésitait à aller lui parler. Sa fille n'était pas au courant et elle serait contre cette décision. La marier, comme avait dit Baelish, serait avantageux pour la famille. Les Stark et Baratheon seraient enfin réunis, comme Robert l'avait tant souhaité auparavant. Stannis n'était peut être pas l'homme parfait mais c'était un homme droit, ce qui réconfortait Eddard.

Littlefinger arriva et passa en face de lui, soutenant son regard en lui adressant un sourire satisfait, l'homme savait que c'était le moment d'aller voir Stannis.

Il se lança maladroitement dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, encore hésitant. Tête baissée, regard fuyant, Ned n'était pas à l'aise pour ce genre de situation, quand le seigneur de Dragonstone apparut juste devant lui. Eddard déglutit, puis après l'avoir salué et questionné sur son voyage, commença :

« Stannis, j'aimerai vous parler d'une chose importante »

« Je vous écoute » répondit l'homme confiant

« Il se trouve que j'ai une fille, Roxanne. Elle est en âge de se marier et j'avais penser que nous pourrions rallier nos deux maisons »

« Continuez.. » fit Stannis intéressé

« Eh bien, si vous l'acceptez, je vous offre la main de ma fille. Je ne voudrais pas la marier à n'importe qui et vous semblez être la personne qui lui faut » broda Ned plus confiant.

Stannis pensa directement à la vision de Melisandre. Une maison réputée.. Les Stark avaient bonne réputation ! Elle avait dit vrai, il fallait qu'il l'a rencontre au plus vite. Hésitant un instant, il reprit :

« Amenez moi à elle je vous pris, j'aimerai la rencontrer »

Le gardien du Nord, heureux de voir que sa proposition avait été accepté, partit à la recherche de Roxanne, suivit de Stannis, qui impatient, le suivait de près.

Après moult allés retours dans le château et après avoir interrogé toutes les personnes sur son chemin, Eddard se retourna vers le seigneur de Dragonstone :

« Veuillez m'excuser Stannis, mais elle est introuvable. Dès que possible, je vous l'amène pendant le tournoi.. »

« Je joute » répondit l'homme déçu

« Alors je vous l'enverrai à Dragonstone, elle sera votre hôte »

Surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire, Ned ne dis plus un mot et laissa son interlocuteur répondre :

« Très bien Lord Stark, j'attendrai votre fille »

Puis il partit se dirigeant vers la salle du trône afin de parler à Robert

Chap 21

Un poste de prestige avait dit son père... William se trouvait derrière le roi Robert, sur l'estrade principale faisant face à la lice, à la gauche de Ser Barristan Selmy.

Les vapeurs d'alcool dégagées par le roi rendaient l'atmosphère tout juste respirable, mais au moins toutes personnes regardant le roi le verraient lui aussi, resplendissant dans son armure dorée, et la vue sur les joutes était dégagée.

Sandor Clegane fut le premier cavalier à arriver. Il portait une cape vert olive par dessus son armure d'acier terne. Cette cape, et son heaume à tête de chien étaient ses seuls ornements.

« Je pari cent dragon sur le Régicide ! » annonça bruyamment Baelish alors que Jaime Lannister entrait dans l'arène, chevauchant un élégant destrier blanc. Le cheval et son cavalier resplendissaient des pieds à la tête.

« Je prend le pari ! relança Renly, le limier avait un regard particulièrement affamé ce matin ! »

« Même les chiens mal luné savent qu'il y a mieux à faire que de mordre la main de ceux qui les nourrissent » répliqua Littlefinger.

Sandor Clegane abaissa sa visière et prit position. Ser Jaime envoya un baiser à une femme dans l'estrade, baissa sa propre visière, et prit position à l'autre bout de la lice.

Les deux combattants abaissèrent leurs lances.

L'estrade trembla lorsque les deux hommes se lancèrent au galops. Le limier chargeait penché en avant, sa lance extrêmement stable mais Jaime se mouva habilement avant l'impact.

Le coup de Clegane fut détourné par le bouclier d'or avec le blason de lion, tandis que celui de Lannister fit mouche. Le bois vola en éclats et le Limier chancela, se battant pour garder son équilibre. Un rugissement se fit entendre venant des tribunes populaires.

« Je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir utiliser mon argent » Ironisa Littlefinger.

Le Limier réussit à rester en selle. Il tira brusquement sur les rênes de sa monture et pour se remettre en position pour la deuxième passe. Jaime Lannister se débarrassa de sa lance cassée et en saisi une neuve, plaisantant avec son écuyer. Le Limer repartit au galop alors que Lannister se précipitait à sa rencontre.

Cette fois ci, alors que Jaime essaya le même mouvement délicat, le Limer l'imita. Les deux lances explosèrent., et avant même que les copeaux aient touché le sol, le destrier de Jaime Lannister atteignait le bout de la lice, sans son cavalier alors que celui ci s'écrasait dans la poussière de l'arène.

Petyr Baelish fut le premier a réagir.

« Si quelqu'un sait qui va gagner la prochaine joute, qu'il me le dise avant que je ne me fasse plumer par Lord Renly ! »

« Quel dommage que Tyrion Lannister ne soit pas avec nous aujourd'hui, j'en aurais gagné le double » sourit le seigneur de Storm's End.

L'absence du frère de la reine n'était pas la seule absence remarquée aujourd'hui. William ne put s'empêcher de noter le siège vide près de Ned Stark et sa fille Arya..

L'atmosphère était bonne enfant, le roi semblait redevenir sobre et les combats étaient de très bonne qualité. William Baratheon se dit qu'il passerait en fait une excellente après midi après tout.

Les combats sur poursuivirent une grande partie de l'après midi. Stannis se défit après plusieurs tour de Boros Blount, un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de William, banneret de son père et connu sous le nom du Chevalier aux Fleurs, Loras Tyrell. Il avait réussi à battre avec une aisance peu commune Ser Meryn Trant alors qu'un chevalier inconnu de tous, au nom imprononçable ( était ce Yuri Van Lichtanof ?) se défaisait sans problème de Lancel Lannister.

L'après midi prit néanmoins une tournure plus macabre alors que Gregor Clegane, la Montagne qui Chevauche affrontait un banneret du Vâle, Sir Hugh.

En effet dès la première lance, et d'un simple mouvement d'épaule, Gregor Clegane envoya sa lance se figer dans la trachée du pauvre homme qui, s'effondrant de son cheval, ne pu être soigné et mourut ainsi étouffé par son propre sang.

Ainsi donc au soir du premier jour, les combattants se comptaient au nombre de 8. Le lendemain verrai s'affronter Stannis Baratheon à Sir Aerys Oakheart, le chevalier inconnu Ulrich Von Lichlobonchlaba ( « Ce nom a vraiment une consonance très particulière » s'excusa le héraut « Je n'arrive pas à le prononcer ») affronterait Sir Beric Dondarion, Loras Tyrell serait opposé à Sandor Clegane alors que le malheureux Edric Dayne, seigneur de Starfall et noble de Dorne serait opposé a Gregor Clegane.

La soirée se déroula sans accroche. Les combattants fatigués partirent se coucher tôt pendant que les autres profitaient longuement d'une soirée de beuverie, de rire et d'amitié.

William, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, nota que Roxanne ne se trouvait pas au banquet non plus.

Il s'approcha donc de sa jeune sœur, Arya, enclin à demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Selon la fillette, Roxanne avait tenu le lit toute la journée, victime d'une mauvaise fièvre. Compatissant, il s'éloigna en se jurant de rendre une visite de courtoisie à celle qu'il aimait appeler: son amie

La nuit tomba, le jour se leva et bientôt la cour résonna du bruit des préparatifs pour ce qui devait être la dernière journée de joute du tournoi, journée qui verrait sacrer un nouveau champion.

Les tribunes se remplissaient petit à petit alors que William, fatigué, réprima un bâillement.

Une fois les tribunes remplies, le roi se leva pour ordonner le début des joutes de son air solennelle qu'on lui connaissait si bien:

« Commencez ce putain de tournoi avant que je me pisse dessus ! » Rugit il.

Stannis s'avança, salua son frère le roi pour se placer à un bout de la lice. Il était habillé d'une simple cote de maille bardée d'un cœur brulant, d'un écu et d'un simple heaume de métal gris. Il avait toujours été l'emblème de la simplicité, un homme droit, mais de goût simple, extrêmement respectueux de son honneur et des lois.

En face de lui vint se placer Sir Aerys Oakheart, resplendissant dans son armure dorée, sa cape blanche ceinte à son dos. Après un dernier salue au roi, les deux hommes lancèrent leurs étalons à pleine vitesse.

Les deux premières charges virent deux lances brisées, une de chaque côté, mais les deux hommes tenaient bon sur leurs destriers.

A la troisième charge, la lance de Sir Aerys vint se placer juste au niveau du menton du seigneur de Dragonstone, lui arrachant le heaume. Stoïque, Stannis resta accrocher au cheval, et réussit à arriver indemne au bout de la lice.

La foule était en délire, le prochain coup s'annonçait palpitant, et de plus, Baratheon allait risquer la mort, un coup mal placé pour l'estropier gravement, ou pire, lui arracher la tête !

Les deux hommes se firent face, lances couchées, et lâchèrent leurs chevaux au galop. Le choc était imminent. William voyait bien que Sir Oakheart cherchait la tête de son oncle du bout de sa lance.

D'un mouvement habile, Stannis se pencha sur le coté, balança le bras en avant pour envoyer sa lance frapper le cheval d' Aerys entre les deux yeux.

La boîte crânienne de la pauvre bête céda, et dans un râle le cheval s'effondra, cessant sa course folle d'un coup bref.

Le chevalier passa par dessus la selle, faisant un vol plané époustouflant avant de s'écrouler tête la première quelques dizaines de pas plus loin.

Un silence de mort se fit dans l'arène, Stannis Baratheon avait gagné. Petit à petit le silence s'éteint, faisant place à un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Stannis se tourna alors vers son frère le roi:

« Si je gagne, mon frère, tu me devra des comptes. Et je compte bien gagner ! »

Il se retira de la lice, laissant le roi à ses pensées alors que les nouveaux combattants pénétraient dans l'arène.

L'étranger chevalier ( surnom dument gagner et particulièrement apprécié par les hérauts ) et le seigneur Dondarion firent leur apparition.

Toujours face cachée sous son heaume, Sir Ulrich fit une brève salutation avant de se placer à l'extrémité nord de la lice. Beric Dondarion était un seigneur très apprécié dans la capitale. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge, une épaisse chevelure blonde encadrant un visage peut marqué par les batailles.

Il salua, et la foule éclata en applaudissements alors que son héros se plaçait à l'autre extrémité de la lice.

Abaissant sa visière, Dondarion fut le plus prompt à lancer son pur sang au galop. Une seconde plus tard, son adversaire éperonnait sa monture pour répondre au défi lancé par le seigneur. Les deux lances étaient droites, les chevaux rapides lorsque l'impact se produit.

Peu de gens avaient assez de connaissance en joute, et d'œil pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passa en un si court laps de temps. Les deux cavaliers rejoignaient l'extrémité opposé de la lice, apparemment indemne.

Soudain, le seigneur Dondarion s'effondra. Instinctivement, tous les spectateurs se levèrent alors que les soigneurs se précipitaient à son secours.

Et c'est quand leurs mains expertes le retournèrent que le mystère fut levé.

Le choc avait enfoncé le heaume de Beric profondément dans son visage, plus particulièrement au niveau de l'œil droit. C'est avec précaution que les soigneurs retirèrent le casque, et l'horreur de la vérité frappa alors le public.

Sous l'impact du choc, l'œil droit de Dondarion avait explosé, laissant à la place des beaux yeux bleu qui faisait jusqu'à cet instant chavirer le cœur des femmes une bouillie informe reposant dans l'orbite.

Une civière fut amener alors que le pauvre homme était amené vers le château.

C'est alors que les regards se tournèrent vers l'innocent bourreau, qui d'un geste malheureux s'était attiré l'hystérie de la foule. Il allait à présent affronter Stannis Baratheon au prochain tour. Ulrich Von Lichtenstein fit tourner bride à son cheval, alors que le Chevalier aux Fleurs et le Limier prenaient place pour le prochain combat.

Chap 22

Roxanne, accablée couru derrière les estrades, s'agenouilla et enleva son heaume à l'abri des regards. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. La jeune femme choquée par le coup qu'elle avait administré à son adversaire n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas donner à son geste autant de violence et blesser grièvement Dondarrion.

Pleine de remords, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de sa joue, remit son heaume et partit. Là, elle se dirigea vers le château, traversant la place des festivités. Elle voulait rendre visite à son adversaire afin de s'excuser. La tête rivée vers le sol, elle marcha d'un pas vif quand une main se posa sur elle, l'arrêtant net. Elle se retourna rapidement dù à l'effet de surprise et vit Baelish lui souriant. L'homme parut amusé puis d'un air espiègle, lui dit :

« Quel joli coup vous lui avez porté ! Un homme de cette envergure ne tombe pas si facilement et je peux vous assurer qu'il en faut dans le pantalon pour le faire chuter » Roxanne ne répondit pas et baissa la tête de peur que l'homme la reconnaisse malgré son heaume. Il continua sur un ton narquois et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai vu s'entraîner il y a peu de temps»

Puis il partit d'un air assuré, laissa la jeune femme dans le doute. Si il l'avait reconnu, il pourrait la dénoncer et ce serait une catastrophe. Son père perdrait confiance en elle et son honneur serait bafoué. Elle revint alors sur sa décision et repartit vers les tribunes afin d'assister à la joute suivante. Elle arriva à temps pour voir le Limier tomber de son cheval et mordre la poussière face à Loras Tyrell. L'heure de son prochain combat approchait.

Chap 23

Stannis Baratheon assit dans sa tente, fixait le sol d'un air frustré. Déçu et anxieux, il pensait à la fille Stark qu'il n'avait pas pu rencontrer et à son prochain combat. La peur de perdre devant tout Port Réal ainsi que ses deux frères le hantait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire rabaisser et de voir meilleur que lui. Il pensait à l'avenir de son peuple, l'incertitude l'envahit. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à redresser Dragonstone, s'il n'avait jamais d'héritier. Son honneur en prendrait un coup, tout comme sa fierté. La tête pleine de doutes, il se leva et marcha de long en large dans sa tente, essayant de penser à autres choses. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les tribunes. Sa main le torturait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir une lance et en enlevant son gant, il pouvait voir de grosses cloques apparaître sur sa paume.

Il prit place dans les tribunes et observa la foule en délire. Son regard aira de droite à gauche afin de trouver la fille Stark, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il repartit à sa tente, le pas nonchalant, se versa un verre de vin, le but d'une traite et mit son heaume. Il prit une grande respiration et entendit les trompettes sonner, annonçant le début de son duel. Il s'y rendit dans l'espoir d'une victoire. L'heure de son combat approchait.

Chap 24

Les deux derniers combats de cette manche s'étaient déroulés rapidement, Loras Tyrell se débarrassant de Sandor Clegane, alors que la Montagne n'avait fait qu'une bouchée du pauvre banneret de Dorne.

Dans quelques instant, le prochain tour allait commencer. Le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel.

Les deux dernières joutes allaient voir s'affronter Stannis Baratheon à l'inconnu Von Lichtenstein et le jeune Loras Tyrell affronterait dans un deuxième temps Gregor Clegane dans un combat qui s'annonçait titanesque.

Alors que les hérauts sonnaient les trompettes annonçant le début du premier combat, les deux adversaires se présentèrent à chaque bout de la lice.

Chacun des homme jouissaient d'une faible renommée dans la capitale, mais la façon brutale dont ils avaient tout deux fini leurs derniers combats avait attisé la curiosité des spectateurs.

Les deux hommes paraissaient anxieux, leurs chevaux raclaient nerveusement le sol.

Au signal, Stannis éperonna son cheval, le lançant dans un cri à la charge de son adversaire. Le chevalier inconnu fut vif à répondre et d'un coup sec des talons envoya son cheval au galop.

La tension régnant dans l'air était forte, et c'est dans un soupir de déception que la foule vit les deux premier assauts se finir sans lances brisées.

La troisième charge vit la lance du seigneur de Dragonstone fracasser dans un grand choc le bouclier d'Ulrich.

L'électricité dans l'air atteint son paroxysme. Sans protections, le prochain coup pourrait être fatal pour le chevalier inconnu.

Alors que les deux adversaires resserraient leur prise sur les rennes, il jetèrent avec violence leur cheval à la charge.

William ne pouvait quitter des yeux la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

D'un fin jeté d'épaule, Ulrich Von Lichtenstein pointa sa lance vers le bas, et alors que les chevaux se croisaient, prit soin d'éviter la lance de Stannis avec souplesse et frappa.

La pointe de la lance se figea sous le ménisque de l'étalon, le stoppant net dans son élan. Le membre de la bête se tordit, le sang gicla alors que Baratheon luttait pour ne pas glisser de la selle, la violence du choc l'ayant fait sortir des étriers.

Alors que son adversaire atteignait sans encombre le bout le la lice, l'oncle de William rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Se délaissant de sa lance avec violence, il sorti son épée du fourreau en hurlant sur la pauvre bête blessé.

La frappant du plat de son épée, il vociférait :

« Avance sale bête, avance pour ton dernier combat ! Avance ! »

Frappant la bête sans relâche, il lui fit tourner bride malgré les hennissements de protestation.

Faisant enfin face à son adversaire, il pointa son épée vers son adversaire:

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je n'ai peur de personne ! Je suis Stannis Baratheon, seigneur de Dragonstone, protégé de R'hllor et son représentant sur cette terre ! Charge si tu es un homme, chevauche vers ton destin que les pauvres fous ici présents voient de quelle manière je traite mes adversaires, des plus faibles au plus puissants. Avance et goûte ici au mortel tranchant de Illumination. Que R'hllor guide mon bras, et me guide aujourd'hui vers la victoire et les honneurs qui sont miens ! ».

Le silence tomba sur l'arène, comme une chape de plomb. Après de telles paroles, Ulrich n'avait pas le choix, et sans lance ni monture en état, Stannis n'avait aucune chance.

Sans un bruit, le chevalier lança sa bête au galop. Dans les tribunes, tout le monde se leva de son siège. L'impact était imminent.

La lance était pointée vers le torse de Baratheon, qui attendait, l'épée dans une main, que son destin s'accomplisse.

Lorsque l'arme fut à une coudée de son torse, Stannis, dans un mugissement, la déviât avec une force qui n'avait rien d'humaine et du tranchant de son épée, envoya Illumination déchirer les mailles de son adversaire de la clavicule à l'épaule.

Dans un râle, Sir Ulrich Von Lichtenstein s'effondra de son cheval, heurtant avec violence le sol de la lice.

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants avant que la foule ne scande le nom du vainqueur. Alors celui ci pointa son épée ensanglantée vers la tribune royale et, comme envahie d'une chaleur mystique, déclara d'un ton puissant, audible de tous :

« Méfie toi mon frère, car la nuit est sombre, et pleine de terreurs ».

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, comme chargées de menace, Stannis Baratheon, auréolé de gloire et savourant cet instant précieux, se dirigea calmement vers sa tente.

Chap 25

William n'en revenait pas. Le tour de force que venait de réalisé son oncle était impressionnant, et tous les paris donnèrent rapidement Stannis vainqueur du tournoi, lui et son faux dieu d'apparence si puissante.

Alors que la foule reprenait lentement son calme, et que Sir Ulrich était sorti pour se faire soigner, les deux prochains guerriers pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

L'étalon de Gregor hennissait et piaffait d'impatience, secouant sa tête. La Montagne donna un coup de pied à la bête de sa botte ferrée. Le cheval cabra et faillit l'envoyer au tapis.

Le Chevalier aux Fleurs salua le roi, chevaucha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la lice et, prêt, coucha sa lance. Ser Gregor amena son destrier jusqu'à la ligne, tirant fort sur les rennes. Et soudain, le combat commença. Le cheval de la Montagne partit au galop, tirant sauvagement sur les rennes de son cavalier, alors que la jument de Loras chargea, la tête digne et le port altier.

Ser Gregor mit son bouclier en position, jonglant avec sa lance tout en essayant de maintenir la course de son étalon en ligne de droite, quand soudain le jeune Tyrell fut sur lui, plaçant la pointe de sa lance juste où il fallait, et en un clin d'œil la Montagne s'effondra. Il était si imposant qu'il entraina son cheval dans sa chute dans un mélange de chair et d'acier.

William entendit des applaudissements, des encouragements, des sifflets, des exclamations choquées, excitées, des murmures, et derrière lui, le rire rauque du Limier alors que Loras atteignait le bout de la lice.

Sa lance n'était même pas cassée. Son armure étincelait au soleil alors qu'il relevait sa visière, souriant. Le peuple explosa en applaudissements.

Au milieu de l'arène, Ser Gregor se remettait péniblement sur ses pieds, comme fou. Il rejeta son heaume par terre.

« Mon épée, qu'on m'apporte mon épée ! » hurla t-il à ses écuyers, et un jeune garçon lui apporta.

A cet instant, l'étalon venait juste de se remettre sur pied lui aussi.

Gregor Clegane tua le cheval d'un simple coup d'une telle férocité qu'il découpa presque entièrement le coup du pauvre animal. L'étalon tomba à genoux, agonisant lentement. Les applaudissements devinrent cris en une seconde. Gregor se dirigea férocement vers Sir Loras Tyrell, son épée sanglante au poing.

« Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! » Cri la Main du Roi, Eddard Stark., mais ses mots furent perdu dans un rugissement. Tout le monde criait autour d'eux.

Tout se passa très vite le Chevalier aux Fleurs hurla pour sa propre épée alors que Sir Gregor repoussait son écuyer et se saisissait des rennes de la jument. L'animal se débattit, comme affolé par l'odeur du sang. Loral Tyrell faillit être désarçonné mais resta en selle. La montagne balança son épée, une terrible arme à deux mains qui atteint le jeune homme en plein torse et le fit s'écraser sur le sol. La jument s'enfuit de panique alors que Sir Loras gisait assommé.

Mais alors que Gregor levait son épée pour le coup fatal, une voix terrible se fit entendre.

« Laisse le tranquille !» rugit elle alors que Sandor Clegane percutait de plein fouet son frère pour l'éloigner du jeune chevalier.

La Montagne pivota sans un mot, comme une furie, jetant son épée dans un arc de cercle mortel, mais le Limier para aisément le coup, et pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité les deux frères s'affrontèrent. Le pauvre Sir Loras était ramené en sécurité. Trois fois William vit Ser Gregor porter des coups sauvages au casque de son frère, mais pas une fois celui ci ne parvint à toucher la tête nue de la Montagne.

Ce fut la voix du roi qui fit cesser le combat... sa voix et quelques vingt soldats de la garde :

« CESSEZ CETTE FOLIE, AU NOM DU ROI! » tempêta t-il.

Le Limier se mit à genoux. Le dernier coup de Gregor se perdit dans les airs, et enfin revint il à la raison. Il jeta son épée au sol et fixa le roi, entouré par sa garde personnelle.

Sans un mot, la Montagne se retourna et parti, passant près de Sir Barristan Selmy, qui lança un coup d'œil au Roi.

« Laissez le partir » prévint Robert, et ainsi, tout fut fini.

Le tournoi était terminé, et tout le monde s'attendait à voir Sir Loras couronné vainqueur par le roi, mais un instant plus tard, Loras Tyrell revint dans l'arène, vêtu simplement des couleurs de sa maison, et dit à Sandor Clegane:

« Je vous dois la vie chevalier. La finale est votre »

« Je ne suis pas chevalier » répondit le Limier, mais la victoire fut sienne; ainsi que le droit d'affronter Stannis Baratheon en duel pour la finale.

Le peuple, semblant l'apprécier pour la première fois, l'applaudirent alors qu'il quittait la lice pour retourner à sa tente, pour un cour repos avant d'affronter son dernier adversaire.

L'attente fut de courte durée, et rapidement les deux adversaires se firent face à chaque bout de la lice.

Les spectateurs n'en pouvaient plus. Chacun des deux hommes s'étaient fait un nombre considérable de supporters et des tonnerres d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflets résonnaient dans l'arène.

Après un bref salue au roi, celui ci fit un bref discours pour annoncer la fin imminente du tournoi, félicita les deux adversaires et enfin déclara le combat ouvert.

Dans un même élan, les deux hommes se lancèrent à la charge, dans un tumulte terrible, le regard enragé, une envie de triomphe décuplant leur force ainsi que leur courage.

Au grand déplaisir de la foule, les deux premiers assauts se finirent sans dommages. Mais la suite allé rapidement en faire un des combats les plus épiques auxquels le peuple de King's Landing n'eurent jamais assisté.

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans une troisième charge féroce, les lance bien couchées et déterminés à en finir rapidement.

Sous l'impact du choc, alors que chacun des deux hommes avaient réussi à frapper son ennemi en plein thorax, les cavaliers furent propulsés hors de leurs étriers, jaillirent de leurs selles pour s'effondrer dans un même geste dans la poussière.

Un tel cas ne s'était pas présenté dans un tournoi depuis de nombreuses années, et c'est pourquoi tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le roi, qui se leva.

L'incertitude s'afficha quelques instants dans son regard, mais rapidement il annonça d'une voix forte:

« Que les deux jouteurs empoignent leurs épées, et sera déclaré gagnant celui qui amènera son adversaire au forfait, ou l'assommera et ainsi mettra fin au combat. »

Un rugissement de plaisir se fit entendre des gradins, la foule appréciant cet ultime rebondissement alors que Stannis Baratheon et Sandor Clegane empoignaient leurs épées.

Dans un cris barbare les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, ils se fixèrent du regard avec une rage dans nom.  
Le combat s'éternisa alors qu'aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient capable de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

De rage comme de dépit, Stannis martelait la lame de son adversaire en hurlant:

« Rends toi, tu ne fais pas le poids ! » .

Le limier restait stoïque , confiant en ses talent de bretteur et peut être aussi un peu éméché. C'est alors que Stannis commit l'irréparable. Son bras se fit plus lourd, son geste plus hésitant et c'est alors que Clegane en profita pour lui administrer un coup violent d'estoc, qui arracha la lame de son adversaire. D'une main lourde, il le saisit par le col et d'un geste d'épée, lui martela le visage de coups.

Sous la violence des impacts, le nez céda d'abord, puis une arcade. Et alors que le sang coulait, l'homme s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, et glissa lentement sur le sol.

A nouveaux le silence se fit sur l'estrade, quant la foule éclata en applaudissements. Stannis Baratheon fut rapidement évacué vers la tente de soin, alors que Sandor Clegane prenait son prix et d'un pas hésitant parti, comme si de rien n'était, vers le château.

William retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le gros festin du soir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste quelques nouveaux chapitres, l'histoire avance toujours, lentement mais surement, les pions se mettent en place ;)**

**J'essaie (pour la énième fois, de recorriger les fautes, cependant, il doit y en avoir encore.. vous m'en excuserez..)**

**Je me suis amusée à dessiner quelques personnages principaux, dont Roxanne et William pour que vous puissiez voir comment "ils sont" (j'ai mis cette photo en image de couverture, mais la photo a été coupé, il y a cinq personnages normalement) Alors voila, j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible sur ce site de mettre un lien vers un hébergeur d'image ? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais mais le lien, du moins, l'adresse pour accéder au lien semble s'effacer et je ne peux donc pas l'a publier pour que vous puissiez y accéder et voir. Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?**

**Merci ! :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 26**

La jeune femme fut transportée vers l'infirmerie. Son épaule l'a faisait atrocement souffrir, le sang dégoulinait de la plaie, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle fut mise sur un lit, toujours équipée de son heaume et de sa cote de maille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis, lorsque personne ne fut près d'elle, angoissée à l'idée d'être identifiée, sauta du lit. Titubant et couvrant la blessure de sa main, Roxanne se dirigea vers la chambre de septa Mordane. Elle entra dans la pièce avec fracas, et s'écroula sur le lit devant les yeux terrifié de sa septa. Elle vint près de la jeune femme, lui enleva délicatement son heaume et la regarda inquiète :

« Qu'as tu fais Roxanne.. »

« J'ai réussi à participer au combat » gémit-elle

La septa lui retira entièrement son équipement, faisant attention à ne pas l'a faire bouger, de peur que la plaie ne la lance davantage. Mais la blessure s'étant un peu plus ouverte lorsqu'elle avait bougé, la jeune femme étouffa un cri puis s'assoupit suite au lait de pavot que Mordane venait de lui administrer.

Sans dire un mot, elle l'a soigna, veilla à son chevet et inventa une excuse pour expliquer son absence à Lord Stark lors du dîner. Elle revint peu de temps après, accompagnée d'Arya, qui s'essaya près de sa sœur, lui caressant les cheveux en guise de réconfort.

La jeune femme était brûlante, son front suintait de transpiration et sa respiration était saccadée. La blessure n'était pas jolie, démarrant de la clavicule, jusqu'à aller se perdre au dessus de l'épaule. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très profonde.

Durant de longues heures, elle fut veillée par Mordane et sa sœur, qui, à tour de rôle, allait informer Ned de son état. Son excuse : une chute de cheval. Elle avait fait une course avec sa sœur puis était tombée sur un rocher aiguisé, ce qui lui avait transpercé l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle fut remise sur pied, un bandage entourant la plaie, elle sortit de la chambre, aidée par sa septa. Elles allèrent se promener dans un des jardins du château. La journée était belle et ensoleillée, rien de mieux pour redonner le sourire à Roxanne. Son père apparut, heureux de l'a retrouver. Il l'a serra dans ses bras et remercia Mordane pour les soins qu'elle lui avait apporté. Puis, son regard changea, il parut hésitant. Sous son ordre, la septa les laissa.

Il se tourna vers sa fille, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et commença :

« Je sais que le moment n'est pas très bien choisi pour cela mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent d'inquiétude, ils s'assirent sur un banc et il reprit :

« Tu sais qu'étant ma fille, tu es destinée à devenir une lady et justement, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu te marie »

Roxanne le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. Elle avait du mal à comprendre, jamais son père ne l'aurait marié.. tout se mélangea dans sa tête, elle qui préférait les combats, devenir lady, le mariage, avoir des enfants, ne plus se servir d'IceLight. Non, cela n'était pas envisageable !

« Comment ? Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord avec le fait que jamais je ne me marierai ! Je ne veux pas devenir une lady, ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre fille ou que mère m'a apprit les bonnes manières que je dois en devenir une ! »

« Roxanne, calme toi, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant de t'emporter »

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! » Répéta la jeune femme en haussant le ton

« « Roxanne, la maison Stark a besoin de s'étendre, notre sang a besoin de se mélanger à celui d 'une grande maison. Nous avons besoin d'alliés solides, de richesses, d'une descendance, et cela ne peux voir le jour si toi et ta sœur, vous ne vous mariez pas. Je n'y avais jamais songé, mais en prenant du recul, même si je te comprends et te soutiens, je suis obligé d'offrir ta main. Ta sœur aussi connaitra cela, c'est l'avenir de chaque lady. Il s'agit de Lord Stannis Baratheon, lui répondit doucement son père. C'est un homme honorable, il vient d'une maison réputée, crois moi, tu seras heureuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, je ne t'aurais pas mariée à n'importe qui. »

Roxanne baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son père, se plier à la coutume la rongeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Sans lui répondre, elle le laissa et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le soir même, un banquet était organisé en l'honneur du gagnant du tournoi. Arya avait prévenu sa sœur, de descendre afin d'y assister mais celle-ci l'avait envoyé sur les roses, ne voulant pas bouger.

C'est ainsi qu'elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre toute la soirée, assise près de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées sur elle même. Elle entendait la musique et les rires du festin mais demeurait triste. Triste de la décision qu'avait prit son père. Triste de se voir confrontée à un nouvel avenir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait ce soir là et les gouttes ruisselaient sur la vitre.

Ayant froid, elle s'enroula autour d'une petite couverture, prit un livre et s'essaya en tailleur. Un livre sur l'histoire de Westeros et ses grandes maisons. Elle n'y prêtait pas forcément attention mais cela était la seule chose qui pouvait lui changer les idées. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. Littlefinger entra lentement, les mains jointes sur sa tunique. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la fixa un instant, puis lui dit :

« Je me suis permis de venir vous voir, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. Le banquet est agréable, dommage que vous n'y assistiez pas »

Roxanne leva la tête mais ne dis rien, il lui chuchota :

« Le limier n'est pas présent si cela peut vous rassurer. Sûrement ivre dans une taverne de la ville » Il sourit malicieusement et chercha une fois de plus à démarrer la conversation, alors, il lui lança :

« Vous lisez un livre sur les grandes maisons de Westeros, comme c'est intéressant de la part d'une jeune femme qui s'apprête a se marier à une famille réputée »

Roxanne se leva furtivement, puis lui demanda nerveuse:

« Comment êtes vous au courant ? »

« Eh bien, il se trouve que les petits oiseaux de Varys n'ont pas été très discrets.. Tout finit par se savoir dans la capitale Roxanne. Permettez moi de vous dire que votre père à prit une sage décision »

« Je ne me marierai pas.. »

« Le seigneur Stannis est un homme bien parait-il, malgré sa froideur et son entêtement à honorer sa personne »

La jeune femme explosa de colère, elle jeta son livre au sol et cria:

« Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, sortez Lord Baelish !.. S'il vous plaît, évitez ce sujet lors de notre prochaine rencontre » finit-elle en baissant la voix

L'homme acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand il annonça :

« Ser Ulrich Von Lichtenstein.. Quel chevalier ! Dommage qu'il ait perdu contre Stannis Baratheon, seigneur de Dragonstone. Insista t-il sur la fin de la phrase puis il partit.

Roxanne, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur le livre, ouvert à la famille « Baratheon » simple coïncidence ou pas, le livre affichait en gros caractère « Stannis » ainsi qu'une petite description de son ile. De plus, elle venait de jouter contre son futur mari sans le savoir et celui-ci l'avait battu au tournoi. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

**Chapitre 27**

C'est vêtu de son plus bel ensemble que William se présenta au banquet, soucieux de rien si ce n'est de passer une bonne soirée entouré de la noblesse du pays.

C'est avec contentement qu'il apprit qu'il serait assit à la table d'honneur, avec Ser Loras Tyrell et Tyrion Lannister, le frère nain de la reine.

La soirée fut source de réjouissances pour tous les convives. Rapidement, William sympathisa avec ses deux voisins, le volubile et brillant Tyrion, peu avare en bonnes histoires, jeux de mots lubriques et autres bonnes paroles.

De l'autre côté Loras, qui avait le même âge que William, se montra le parfait compagnon, ils parlèrent d'ambition, d'armes et de combats puis rapidement se lia entre les deux hommes une franche et solide camaraderie, qui se nouerait avec le temps en solide amitié.

William ne put s'empêcher de noter à nouveau l'absence de Roxanne, et après renseignement apprit que cette dernière tenait le lit pour cause de blessure à l'épaule dû a une vilaine chute de cheval.

Il s'apprêtait à monter lui transmettre ses amitiés, se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la chambre de la jeune fille, se rapprochant quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Petyr Baelish en sortit, souriant.

Se plaquant contre un recoin du mur, William fulmina, la rage lui montant aux joues. Littlefinger passa devant lui sans le voir, sifflotant gaiement alors qu'il regagnait la salle du banquet.

D'un geste vif, le jeune Baratheon sortit son coutelas du fourreau dissimulé sous sa botte.

La colère et la jalousie lui battaient aux tempes.

Il allait se précipiter pour poignarder le grand argentier quand une main se posa sur son bras

William baissa la tête et posa son regard sur Tyrion Lannister.

Le lutin le fixait, une lueur étrange et menaçante au fond des yeux:

« Il y a d'autres façons bien plus discrètes de se venger d'un homme, mon jeune ami. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont des raisons de se plaindre de Baelish. Comme disent les hommes de Braavos, Valar Morghulis... Tout homme doit mourir »

Le regard inexpressif, le jeune homme rangea son couteau. Un accord mutuel venait d'être passé entre les deux hommes, et William savait qu'il comptait un nouvel allié et ami au château, un ami puissant, capable de l'aider à poursuivre son éducation politique.

Ensemble, le cerf et le lion redescendirent au banquet, laissant au jais moqueur le privilège de continuer à profiter des fastes de la capitale pour un temps encore.

**Chapitre 28**

Le seigneur de Dragonstone arriva en piteux état à son château. Le nez cassé et l'arcade éclatée sous les coups de Sandor Clegane. Durant le voyage, il avait été allongé dans un carrosse, un Maestre près de lui. L'homme lui donnait du lait de pavot afin qu'il somnole un peu et oublie la douleur. Ainsi, il fut amené à sa chambre, son conseiller à ses côtés, quand Melisandre arriva. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage boursouflé de son roi, elle ne fut pas surprise, son visage resta neutre. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, sous les yeux attentifs de Davos et lui caressa les cheveux :

« Mon seigneur, ce tournoi n'était pas important croyez moi, le Maître de la Lumière m'a montré beaucoup plus pour vous, victoire et réussite. Ne vous laissez pas embrumer par les ténèbres de la défaite. Vous vous vengerez, je vous le promet »

L'homme somnolant mais conscient, tourna la tête, fixa la prêtresse puis balbutia :

« Je me fiche de cette vengeance.. je l'ai trouvé, la fille Stark »

Devant cette scène, Davos eut de la peine pour Stannis, il préféra sortir de la salle et alla rejoindre le Maestre, laissant son seigneur seul avec Melisandre. Il traversa le couloir, longea la grande salle pour trouver l'homme dans une petite pièce reculée un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha doucement :

«Son état est-il grave ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'homme inquiet

« Non ser Davos, il va s'en remettre ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a bien pire comme blessure. Vous savez, les tournois finissent parfois mal.. »

« Combien de temps lui faudra t-il ? »

« 1 à 2 mois je pense, tout dépendra de sa volonté de guérir, lui répondit l'homme en ricanant, si j'étais vous, je repartirais à sa chambre, seul avec la prêtresse rouge, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne chose »

Sur ces mots, Davos obéit et se précipita vers la chambre de Stannis, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour trouver ce dernier assit, les plaies à moitié cicatrisées, le visage désenflé.

Melisandre, toujours à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, observait le chevalier Oignon. Son regard sombre le transperça. Éberlué et effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se tint à la porte afin de ne pas tomber :

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Le Maître de la Lumière veille sur Stannis Baratheon, il l'a guéri grâce à sa puissance divine » lança Melisandre

« Mais, c'est sorcellerie ! Mon seigneur vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire cela ! »

Stannis se leva doucement. Il resta immobile un instant, puis tout en le regardant, répondit :

« Je vais mieux Davos, là est le principal, je dois être prêt le plus vite possible pour l'arrivée de Lady Stark. Envoyez un corbeau, dans un délai de 2 mois, je veux le meilleur vin de Westeros, les meilleurs plats et sauces, je veux que le banquet de bienvenue soit parfait »

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore vu la fille ? Comment ? » L'homme cherchait ses mots, il ne comprenait pas. Dès l'arrivée de Stannis, personne ne lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la capitale.

« Melisandre me l'a dit, avoua le seigneur, elle va venir, bientôt. Son père me l'amènera. Ned Stark est un homme d'honneur, il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision et je devrais être prêt »

« Car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs » répliqua Melisandre

**Chapitre 29**

Roxanne attendait dans sa chambre. A la demande de son père, elle devait préparer ses affaires et partir au plus vite pour Dragonstone. Troublée, elle ouvrit son armoire et prit toutes ses robes, qu'elle fourra ensuite dans une malle Sa septa entra :

« Que fais tu Roxanne ? Il faut les plier ! Tu vas tout abîmer et elles seront froissées quand tu arriveras à Dragonstone »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts » lança sèchement la jeune femme

« Voyons, tu vas rencontrer lord Stannis, tu devras te faire belle et »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire belle ! coupa Roxanne, je veux simplement vivre comme je l'avais souhaité. »

Elle s'essaya sur le lit, Mordane fit de même, lui caressant le dos en guise de réconfort :

« Écoute, ce n'est peut être pas la vie dont tu avais rêvé, mais tu ne sais pas comment sera celle ci. Je suis persuadée que tu te sentiras bien sur Dragonstone et puis, tu ne seras pas seule. Elle prit une courte respiration En effet, ton père m'a demandé de t'accompagner, donc tu vois, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir »

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement, se leva et finit de ranger ses affaires, aidé de la septa.

Dépêchée par cette dernière, une fois tout finit, elle partit dans la cour, où Ned et sa sœur l'attendait.

Un petit carrosse en bois, tiré par deux chevaux, ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes étaient présents.

L'un prit la malle et l'a rangea, puis il ouvrit la porte et demanda à Roxanne de monter.

Elle prit son père dans ses bras et embrassa sa sœur, au coin de l'oreille elle lui chuchota « Fais attention à toi et ne vole plus » et lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

Elle se dirigea vers le carrosse, mit un pied dedans quand soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose :

« J'ai oublié mon collier dans ma chambre ! Prétexta t-elle d'un air paniqué, puis elle partit en direction du château. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle prit un raccourci, traversant la cour puis le centre de la ville. Elle se dirigea vers un établissement reculé de la capitale. Une fois arrivée, elle hésita à entrer, puis, ayant prit son courage à deux mains, pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Les murs étaient tapissés de couleurs claires, dans les tons de rose, beige. Des bougies étaient installées le long de l'immense corridor, où se tenait un escalier. La jeune femme l'emprunta doucement puis arriva dans une salle ornée de rideaux et de sculptures. Au centre se trouvait un canapé, elle s'approcha méfiante quand une voix l'interpella :

« Roxanne ! » Cette dernière se retourna rapidement pour voir Petyr Baelish, grand sourire, s'avancer vers elle.

« Que faites vous ici ? Ce n'est pas un établissent pour une lady » reprit-il

« Je pars pour Dragonstone, je voulais vous dire au revoir » lança timidement Roxanne

« Très aimable à vous. Alors le mariage avec Stannis Baratheon est donc annoncé.. Voilà que les choses s'arrangent, chuchota t-il, vous partez de suite ? Votre père doit attendre, sait-il que vous êtes ici ? »

« Non lord Baelish »

« Très bien, alors asseyez vous et prenez votre temps, il pourra patienter » Il lui proposa une coupe qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Faiblement, la jeune femme lui dit :

« Je ne savais pas que vous teniez un tel endroit »

« Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas le seul que je possède et ils me permettent de récolter quelques dragon d'or facilement »

« C'est spécial.. je dois l'avouer »

« Tant qu'il y a de l'argent, il y a toujours une affaire voyez vous, et vous ne repartez pas les mains vides »

Voyant la jeune femme pâlir devant ces explications, il enchaîna :

« Mais assez parlé, votre père n'aimerait pas entendre tous ce que je vous raconte. Parlez moi un peu votre voyage ? Qui vient avec vous ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir seule pour une terre qui vous ait inconnue »

« Septa Mordane » répondit Roxanne

« Je vois, vous laissez donc votre sœur aux rapaces de la capitale. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne vole plus » lui dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

La jeune femme, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne répondit pas. Il en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait, à croire qu'il l'a surveillait .

« Le limier s'occupera d'elle ! » lança t-il joyeusement, d'ailleurs, vous ai-je déjà conté l'histoire de Sandor Clegane ? »

Roxanne parut hésitante, elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur le chien du roi, mais aucunes ne devaient se montrer véridiques.

« Non » dit-elle intéressée

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et d'une voix calme, lui conta:

« Le limier n'était qu'une jeune chiot, il avait six ans, tout au plus, son frère, Gregor était un peu plus âgé, déjà imposant, il s'était vite taillé une réputation. Comme certains garçons qui ont la chance de voir le jour doté d'un certain talent pour la violence. Un soir, Gregor surprit son petit frère jouer avec un pantin près de la cheminée, le jouet était celui de Gregor. Il ne dit pas un mot et souleva seulement son petit frère par la peau du cou, lui plongea le visage dans les braises incandescentes et l'y garda. L'enfant hurlait, tendit que fondait son visage. Touchant récit d'histoire fraternel n'est ce pas ? Les Clegane ne sont que des pions dans la cour, de très petits pions. Ce sont de vrais tueurs, sachez le »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, la jeune femme l'imita quand il lui dit :

« Oh, une dernière chose, toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Demanda t-il innocemment, une forte fièvre, son état empire depuis quelques jours et d'après les maestres, il devrait nous quitter prochainement »

D'un air narquois, il l'a salua puis l'a vit partir à toute vitesse.

« Bon voyage ! Lança t-il, mes amitiés à votre mère ! »

Il s'installa sur le canapé et émit un petit rire nerveux

« Ah.. les Stark.. sang vif, esprit lent ! » avant de finir sa coupe et de retrouver ses occupations.

Roxanne couru vers les écuries, prit son frison noir et partit vers la grande porte de la ville. Sans prévenir Ned qui attendait son retour. Elle prit la route vers le Nord.

Paniquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle lança son cheval à pleine vitesse, voulant arriver le plus vite possible à Winterfell. Elle prit un petit sentier et le suivit, jusqu'au bois qui menait jusqu'à sa ville natale. Là, elle le suivit et maintint son allure jusqu'au couché du soleil.

La fraîcheur était vite arrivée, elle n'était pas assez couverte pour cette température et dû s'arrêter dans une taverne. Elle commanda une assiette ainsi qu'une chambre puis s'y enferma.

Elle y resta toute la soirée, entendant les rires et les voix qui raisonnaient d'en bas. Elle se coucha, cherchant le sommeil qui ne vint jamais.

Le lendemain, après une petite heure de sommeil, elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui venaient s'échouer sur son visage. Elle prit ses affaires, les rênes de son cheval en main et partit faire le tour de la taverne. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un marchand. Elle lui donna quelques dragons d'or contre une couverture en laine et de la nourriture. Puis elle reprit sa route.

**Chapitre 30**

Pendant ce temps à Port Réal , Eddard Stark était effrayé. Roxanne n'était jamais revenue, elle n'était jamais partit pour Dragonstone et avait disparue sans laisser de trace. Inquiet, il entra dans la salle du trône, le regard fuyant.

Le roi siégeait sur le trône de fer, sa reine et son fils à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas le seul dans la grande salle. Le limier restait immobile près du prince, Varys l'araignée venait d'entrer. Quelques nobles discutaient entre eux pendant que Littlefinger partait.

A la vue du gardien du Nord, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« Robert ! Mon roi, il y a une affaire urgente dont j'aimerais te parler » lança Eddard la voix tremblante

« Et bien je t'écoute Ned, qu'as tu à me dire ? »

« Ma fille, Roxanne a disparu, elle devait partir pour Dragonstone, s'est absentée mais n'est jamais revenue »

« As-tu bien cherché, la capitale est grande tu sais ! » lui répondit le roi en riant, une coupe à la main.

« Mes petits oiseaux m'ont dit qu'elle partait pour le Nord Lord Stark, si cela peut vous aider » intervint Varys. Ned se retourna vers lui, lui lança un sourire remplit d'espoir quand le roi reprit :

« Le Nord est bien grand, où exactement ? Sinon Ned, tu peux chercher encore longtemps »

Baelish s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres

« Votre Majesté, si je peux me permettre, je peux répondre à cette question » Il se tourna vers Eddard, le regard provoquant

« Elle est partit pour Winterfell »

« Winterfell ? Pourquoi cela ? Seule ? La route est dangereuse ! » Hurla le père

« Je ne sais pas, peut être que.. Sa mère lui manquait ! » répondit niaisement Littlefinger

Le roi se leva, posa sa coupe et fixa son vieil ami. Au lieu de partager son inquiétude, lui dit :

« Eh bien maintenant que tu sais où elle se trouve, vas la chercher, prends le limier et quelques gardes avec toi puis ramène là »

Ned voulu protester, il ne pouvait pas y aller, il devait rester auprès d'Arya, quand Robert reprit, pouffant de rire:

« Et puis avec le limier, tu l'as retrouveras à coups sur, les chiens reniflent bien les pistes ! »

A moitié ivre, Cersei, devant cette scène pitoyable partit, accompagnée de Joffrey.

Sandor, le visage neutre malgré la provocation du roi ne dit rien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il partit en grommelant, jetant à sa Majesté

« J'ai pas b'soin de gardes pour aller chercher une gamine ! »

Ned soulagé, se dirigea vers la porte, quand il vit Baelish s'esquiver discrètement. L'homme le suivit, puis, le rattrapa, là, il le prit par le col de sa tunique et le plaqua contre le mur, le regard haineux :

« Vous êtes un type bizarre hein Lord Baelish ! lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, vous vous intéressez bien trop à ma fille à ce que j'ai remarqué. Vous n'en finirez jamais ! Est-ce la rancune contre Catelyn qui vous a poussé à l'approcher ? »

« Cat est comme une sœur.. balbutia le grand argentier

« Bien sur ! A l'époque aussi n'est ce pas ?! Alors écoutez moi bien Baelish, vous avez l'air d'en savoir un peu trop sur Roxanne, je vous déconseille de lui parler à son retour ! »

Puis le gardien du nord le lâcha et partit, le laissant suffocant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 31**

La jeune Stark continuait sa route, s'arrêtant le moins possible, empruntant les raccourcis que seuls les Stark connaissaient, elle arriva au Nord. Durant son long voyage, elle avait poussé son frison et celui ci commençait à fatiguer. Elle dû faire une pause afin de soulager les membres du cheval.

Elle s'allongea dans un recoin terreux, une rêne à la main puis ferma les yeux. Enfin elle put dormir.

Une heure plus tard, Roxanne fut réveillée par des bruits de pas, paniquée, elle remonta en scelle mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Trois gardes Lannister s'approchèrent dangereusement, quand un quatrième, à cheval les dépassa. Jaime Lannister. Surprit de voir la jeune femme, il se mit à rire puis lui lança :

« Une petite Louve loin de la capitale, quelle surprise Lady Stark ! »

« Ne m'approchez pas » menaça Roxanne

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, du moins pas beaucoup.. Te souviens tu de notre duel ? Je veux ma revanche ! »

La jeune femme, seule et paniquée ne savait quoi répondre, elle était obligée d'accepter. La défaite était assurée, après cette longue chevauchée, son épaule l'a lançait mais elle dû repousser la douleur et hocha la tête

« Très bien, répondit l'homme en descendant de son cheval, prépare toi, un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes »

Elle laissa son frison puis sortit son épée et se mit en position défensive. Elle eut raison car Jaime se lança sur elle puis d'un coup vif fit tournoyer son épée. La jeune femme l'évita de justesse, elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce coup et l'homme paraissait beaucoup plus fort que lors de leur dernier combat. Cependant elle ne lâcha pas, repoussant ses attaques, elle esquiva la lame qui vint lui frôler les cheveux. L'homme bondit une nouvelle fois sur elle, sachant qu'elle allait éviter une nouvelle fois le coup, il l'a feinta en balançant son épée de l'autre côté, arriva derrière la jeune femme puis cette dernière, en réagissant rapidement, se retourna et laissa les deux lames se percuter.

Un des gardes, las de voir le combat s'éterniser, entra dans l'arène et bouscula Roxanne. A terre et épuisée, la jeune femme était condamnée. Elle savait que Jaime ne l'a laisserait pas en vie, alors elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que cela se finisse vite.

Soudain, un des gardes fut percuté, une épée lui sortait du ventre, il cracha du sang puis s'effondra. Le limier venait de le tuer, il sauta sur le deuxième garde, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Jaime Lannister, amusé de le voir le provoqua, puis finit à terre. Clegane lui écorcha la joue du bout de sa lame :

« Tu touche plus la gamine ! » prononça t-il distinctement et de sa voix rauque, sinon j't'étripe et j't'étrangle avec ! »

Le lion acquiesça, ne le lâchant pas des yeux puis s'échappa lorsque le limier le laissa, accompagné de son dernier garde.

« ça va ? » demanda l'homme en lui tendant la main. Roxanne accepta son geste puis lui demanda méfiante :

« Pourquoi avez vous fais cela ? Je pensais que vous me détestiez.. »

« Non, j'te déteste pas gamine, il allait t'tuer. Allé viens, j'te ramène à ton père »

« Je dois me rendre à Winterfell ! Protesta la jeune femme, je dois voir Robb ! »

Le limier l'a regarda, elle était soudainement angoissée depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de son frère. L'homme grimaça, puis après un léger moment d'hésitation, monta sur son cheval et l'accompagna loin dans le Nord.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Les semaines passèrent, ils se rapprochaient de la ville. Roxanne, de peur de croiser le regard de Clegane, baissait la tête, celui ci stoppa la silence :

« T'vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

Irritée, elle répondit immédiatement :

« Vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole depuis que l'on est partit.. »

« Et alors ? » demanda l'homme innocemment

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée par la présence de l'homme. Soudain elle se souvint de ce que Littlefinger lui avait dit. Son histoire l'avait choqué. Le silence entre eux revint, quand il dit :

« Tu vas t'marier non ? »

« Je suis promise à Stannis Baratheon.. »

Le limier ricana:

« J'l'ai bien amoché pendant l'tournoi, l'nez et l'arcade pétés, il pissait l'sang même ! »

Roxanne eut de la peine pour l'homme, sa blessure à l'épaule ne devait être rien à coté de ce que lui avait fait Sandor

« J'l'ai tabassé à grands coups d'poings une fois qu'il est tombé de son ch'val. Il a pas fait l 'malin longtemps le seigneur.. Il gardera d'belles cicatrices aussi, enfin c'est pas important ça. C'qu'il faut, c'est qu'tu lui fasse un gosse et c'est tout »

Toujours côte à côte, Roxanne le regarda éberluée :

« Mais vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

« Si tu montre que t'en as un, tu t'fais bouffer dans la capitale, retiens ça gamine »

« Je ne suis pas une gamine ! »

« Tu n'es pas une femme » répliqua le limier

« Si ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Amusé par sa réaction, Clegane lança son cheval au galop et la dépassa.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Winterfell :

« J'vais t'attendre à la taverne, préviens moi quand tu r'pars » lui lança Sandor

Roxanne avança jusque dans la cour, descendit de cheval puis couru vers le château. Elle monta les grands escaliers et arriva dans la chambre de Robb.

Elle y trouva sa mère, les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes. Surprise de la voir, elle n'eut pas la force de lui demander la raison de sa venue. La jeune femme s'avança vers son frère, enroulé dans les couettes, le front brûlant et suintant de transpiration.

« Une forte fièvre, murmura Catelyn, le Maestre dit que cette nuit sera sa dernière.

Roxanne, accablée par la nouvelle, s'effondra en larmes. Elle avait voyagé durant plus d'un mois dans l'espoir de voir son frère et voilà qu'il allait la quitter à peine arrivée. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras, resta avec elle pendant un moment, puis quitta la pièce. Elle essuya ses larmes, se dirigea vers la taverne quand Theon Greyjoy passa devant elle.

Il l'a salua, puis après quelques minutes de discussion, lui annonça qu'il partait pour Port Réal. La jeune femme resta neutre devant ce dire puis continua son chemin.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme et s'était toujours montrée distante vis à vis de lui.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la taverne, elle surprit le limier, ivre, se tenant à une table, explosant de rire et hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Roxanne respira un grand coup, l'attrapa par la main puis l'emmena aux écuries. Titubant, il l'a suivi sans protester

«Montez sur votre cheval » lui ordonna t-elle

« La gamine m'donne des ordres maint'nant ? Lança t-il en chevauchant

Vu les circonstances, Roxanne avait perdu toute patience. Au bord de la crise, elle gifla la croupe de l'étalon, ce dernier rua puis partit à pleine vitesse. Le limier déséquilibré, tomba puis s'assomma dans sa chute. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sceau d'eau versé sur la tête et il se réveilla, complètement sobre :

« Putain mais c'est quoi c'bordel ! Pourquoi j'suis trempé ! » hurla l'homme

Durant un long moment, elle dû subir sa colère et ses insultes. L'homme en voulait à la terre entière, puis, après être remonté sur son cheval, se calma et lui lança :

« Alors gamine où est c'qu'on va maintenant ? »

« Je vais au Nord retrouver Jon, vous, vous retournez à Port Réal »

« J'peux pas, lâcha Sandor, j'ai une dette envers toi depuis qu' tu m'as sauvé le soir du banquet.. »

Roxanne se remémora la scène, le feu s'était emparé de lui, prit de panique il avait hurlait qu'on lui porte secours, ce qu'elle avait fait. L'homme reprit :

« Alors j'vais lâcher le Prince Joffrey pour te servir et te protéger, faudrait pas qu'tu retombe sur un Lannister » plaisanta t-il

La jeune femme sourit puis hocha la tête. A présent, il l'accompagnerait lors de ses voyages.

C'est dans ce rare moment de complicité qu'il partirent vers le Mur.

**Chapitre 32**

Le château avait été en émoi lorsque la disparition de la jeune Stark avait été découverte.

William avait apprit par un des gardes de Winterfell que le Limier avait été réquisitionné pour mettre la main sur la jeune fille.

Peut confiant en les compétences du chevalier ivrogne pour retrouver sa jeune louve ( « SA jeune louve » se surprit il à penser), il avait décidé de faire seller son cheval et de se jeter à corps perdu à la recherche de Roxanne.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'écurie, quand au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur son père.

Celui ci était accompagné de Loras Tyrell, qui sourit à William, comme si il souhaitait lui dévoiler une bonne nouvelle.

Ce fut son père qui parla en premier:

« William nous te cherchions ! Tu vas quelque part... »

« Oui père je m'en vais à la recherche de Roxanne Stark, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Clegane chercher seul ! »

« J'entends bien tes désirs, mon fils. Ils sont braves et honorables mais tu me vois contraint de refuser »

« Mais enfin père vous ne pouvez ! » commença le jeune homme. Son père le fit taire:

« J'ai de plus grands projets pour toi ! Maintenant tais toi et écoute. J'ai amené Loras Tyrell parce que j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez lié d'amitié après le tournoi, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs conforté dans mon idée. C'est lui qui va t'annoncer ma décision »

William se tourna vers Loras, attendant que ce dernier parle.

« Alors voilà l'idée, un plan que mon père, Sir Mace Tyrell, et le tiens préparent depuis quelques temps. Dans 2 mois environs, je retournerais à Highgarden... et tu m'y accompagneras. Tu serviras comme écuyer de mon père dans un premier temps, te perfectionnant au maniement des armes avec nos meilleurs maitres, tu pourras t'entrainer avec mes frères et moi, jusqu'au jour où tu seras définitivement fais chevalier... ».

William était aux anges, il n'aurait put entendre meilleure nouvelle, quand Loras continua de parler:

« … et ce jour là tu épouseras ma sœur, Lady Margaery Tyrell, pour lier au delà du lien de vassal à seigneur, nos deux maisons pour l'éternité. Ce jour là alors je pourrais t'appeler mon frère. »

Sur ces mots, le cœur de William vacilla. La passion a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Les derniers mots venaient de tomber que déjà William avait oublié sa folle entreprise de retrouver la fille Stark, et son cœur s'abandonnait pleinement à sa future promise, la belle Margaery Tyrell.

En un geste, il se mit à genoux devant son père, et les larmes aux yeux, le remercia:

« Père, jamais je n'oublierais ce que je vous dois. Je ne saurais jamais rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous. Et encore une fois en ce moment, je chérie le fait d'être de votre sang, et vous remercie pour cette merveilleuse opportunité que vous venez de construire pour moi. Je ne vous décevrais pas. »

A l'étonnement du jeune homme, Renly Baratheon avait aussi des larmes aux coins des yeux:

« Relève toi mon fils. Je suis heureux que tout ceci sois à ta convenance, et pour préparer au mieux ce brillant futur qui s'ouvre à toi, tu passeras les prochains mois à t'entrainer aux armes avec Loras, et tu poursuivras tes études avec Tyrion Lannister, qui m'a personnellement demandé de pouvoir t'instruire avant ton départ. Nous nous reverrons donc ce soir pour le souper, bonne soirée jeunes hommes ».

Sur ces mots, Renly Baratheon partit, laissant les deux futurs frères tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, évoquant leur futur lien de parenté et parlant des multiples exploits qu'ils accompliraient ensemble.

**Chapitre 33**

Un bon mois avait passé depuis cette annonce qui lui avait changé la vie. Pendant un mois, William avait enfin put apprécier la compagnie d'un véritable ami. Un camarade de combat avec lequel il passait la plupart de ses journées, de l'entrainement matinal, pendant lequel Loras l'aidait à s'améliorer au combat à l'épée, jusqu'au soir lors de leurs escapades nocturnes dans les maisons closes de la capitale, en passant par les cours magistraux donnés par Tyrion Lannister l'après midi, les aidant a se familiariser avec toutes les spécificités de la cour de Westeros.

C'est pendant une de leurs escapades à la « maison de joie Elysienne », qu'ils rencontrèrent celui qui allait devenir le troisième membre de leur petite bande, Theon Greyjoy, fils de Balon de Pyke, seigneur des îles de fer, otage d'Eddark Stark depuis la rébellion manquée de Balon, et qui venait d'arriver depuis peu dans la capitale.

Rapidement, les trois jeunes hommes avides de gloire sympathisèrent puis devinrent inséparables.

Un soir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à l'Elysienne et assis à leur place en attendant qu'on daigne s'occuper d'eux, évoquaient leurs avenirs.

« Je devrais venir a Highgarden avec vous » Annonça Greyjoy

« Bien sur, réussir à convaincre le vieux Ned cela ne serait pas aisé mais je devrais venir avec vous. Vous n'arriverez à rien sans moi » Plaisanta il.

« Cause toujours Theon ! .. Je ne suis pas contre et William et moi pensons que Lord Renly pourrait réussir à convaincre la Main » répondit Loras tout en sirotant son verre d'Arbor, alors qu'une splendide blonde lui faisait des œillades.

**Chapitre 34**

« Bordel fait froid ici ! hurla le limier, c'est la première fois que j'vais aussi loin dans l'Nord »

Roxanne, amusée par le comportement du chevalier ne put cacher un léger sourire.

« Paraît qu't'as une sacrée épée, j'avais jamais vu d'femme se battre avant »

« Elle s'appelle IceLight, mon père me l'a donné il y a longtemps. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à manier l 'épée. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que vous ne le pensez.. »

« C'est c'que j'ai vu avec Jaime Lannister.. se moqua t-il

« Cela vous arrive t-il d'être agréable parfois ? Demanda la jeune femme irritée

« Mouais, ça arrive.. » vexé, il l'a dépassa et continua seul loin devant elle

Après une longue semaine, poussant leurs chevaux au maximum, ils arrivèrent au Mur, la jeune femme était épuisée, sa blessure à l'épaule lui faisait mal et elle n'avait rien prit pour la soigner. Brûlante, sa vision commença à se brouiller, quand elle tomba de cheval.

Sandor descendit, puis appela des secours. Des hommes de la garde de nuit coururent l'aider. Roxanne fut transportée dans le plus grand bâtiment de la garde, veillée par un Maestre.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un mal de crâne lui tapant près des tempes. Le Maestre l'a releva doucement du lit puis lui fit boire du lait de pavot ainsi qu'un breuvage pour l'aider à cicatriser. En effet, durant le combat contre Jaime, sa plaie s'était ré ouverte et infectée. Le bandage était couvert de sang et fut rapidement changé.

Jon Snow, le bâtard de Ned, proche de la jeune femme arriva inquiet. Il avait été appelé alors qu'il patrouillait sur le Mur. Le limier l'examina puis aboya un juron et le laissa avec Roxanne.

« Qui est ce ? Demanda le jeune homme

« Garde royal, murmura Roxanne affaiblie

« Et que fais tu ici ? Père est-il au courant ? Il l'a regarda, pâle et toujours brûlante, réponds moi Roxanne ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes me voir ? »

« Robb est mort, lâcha la jeune femme, je vais me marier »

Jon croyait rêver, son demi frère, véritable frère à ses yeux était partit. Bouche bée, il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit :

« Une forte fièvre, continua la jeune femme, je suis venue le plus vite possible te l'annoncer »

Jon passa ses mains sur son visage et respira profondément. Attristé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne voulant plus en parler, il changea de sujet :

« A qui es tu promise ? Je pensais que tu ne deviendrais jamais lady »

« Stannis Baratheon, lui répondit Roxanne »

Le jeune homme, voulant être seul, hocha la tête puis l'a laissa se reposer. Il repartit surveiller au dessus du Mur.

Le lendemain, Roxanne se sentait mieux, elle demanda au Maestre de l'aider à se relever puis partit dans la cour, aidée du Limier.

Des hommes s'entraînaient à l'épée, en duel ou sur des mannequins. L'atmosphère était lugubre, le froid avait envahit la ville, Château Noir semblait abriter la mort.

Effectivement, juste à côté se trouvait le Mur, protégeant Westeros des sauvageons, Marcheurs Blancs et autres créatures funestes. Ils traversèrent le terrain d'entraînement quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Jon. Surprit de les voir, il prit sa demie sœur dans ses bras puis jeta un regard méfiant au limier :

« Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille »

Roxanne ne répondit pas puis lui demanda comment se passait ses journées, depuis qu'il était entré dans la garde de nuit. Jon lui raconta ses entraînements, ses rondes sur le Mur et les quelques patrouilles qu'ils faisait au delà du Mur, lorsqu'il en avait l'autorisation.

La jeune femme buvait ses paroles, concentrée sur ce qu'il lui disait, réfléchissant en même temps et intéressée, elle lui demanda innocemment :

« Je pourrais rentrer dans la garde de nuit ? »

Le limier éclata de rire

« T'es folle gamine ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses Roxanne, il n'y a que des hommes ici »

Dépitée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle soupira puis lança :

« J'aurais put être l'exception.. au moins, cela aurait annulé le mariage »

« Tu as de la chance de te marier, lorsque tu rentres dans la garde de nuit, tu prononces tes vœux et tu dois faire des sacrifices.. »

« Tu sais pas c'que tu rate ! » s'esclaffa Sandor.. remuant le couteau dans la plaie

L'homme le fixa mais ne dit rien, puis il continua :

« Jamais je ne pourrais me marier, la garde de nuit est ma nouvelle famille et jamais je ne pourrais la quitter, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et c'est le choix que j'ai fais »

Sur ces mots, il adressa un sourire à Roxanne puis partit.

Elle se tourna vers le limier puis lui demanda de l'amener à son cheval, là, ils chevauchèrent puis après un léger regard adressé à l'homme, il comprit qu'il était temps de rentrer à Port Réal.

Elle allait se retrouver face à la décision de son père qui était irrévocable.

Le voyage dura un mois, s'arrêtant dans quelques tavernes lorsque le temps se gâtait, faisant le plus de chemin possible. Durant le retour, elle finit par accepter et se faire à l'idée qu'il était temps pour elle de devenir une lady. Laissant de côté ses rêves de combats et de victoires impossibles.

Le limier n'avait rien dit pendant le voyage, il s'était fermé sur lui même, lui adressant rarement la parole. Son visage s'était assombrit. Ils approchèrent du château quand l'homme ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Nous y voilà gamine, file voir ton père lui dire qu't'es saine et sauve »

**Chapitre 35**

Ils entrèrent dans la capitale sous les yeux intrigués des nobles se trouvant dans la cour. Le limier laissa leurs chevaux à un écuyer puis l'accompagna jusqu'à son père.

Ils passèrent la grande salle puis arrivèrent devant les appartements du gardien du Nord.

Roxanne savait que son père n'avait pas été bien durant son absence, la main prête à frapper à la porte, elle hésita puis se retourna vers Sandor :

« Faut assumer gamine » lui lança t-il doucement.

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis frappa trois coups, après autorisation d'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et avança lentement.

Ned, assit sur le lit ne leva pas la tête, occupé à nettoyé Glace, un silence s'installa dans la salle, il se préoccupa enfin de son invité et vit sa fille, devant lui, suivit du limier. Surprit et soulagé de la voir, il poussa un cri de joie et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il avait eut si peur, mais elle était revenue, là était le principal.

Il remercia longuement Clegane, qui n'y prêta pas attention puis l'amena dans la salle du trône.

Robert n'était pas présent, il était partit à la chasse en cette journée ensoleillée. La salle était vide, seuls Joffrey, qui passa rapidement, septa Mordane accompagnée d'Arya s'y trouvaient. Cette dernière, à la vue du limier, se plaça derrière la servante, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. L'homme ne put retenir un rictus en voyant la fillette.

Roxanne les prirent dans ses bras, essayant de les convaincre qu'elle allait bien et que tout s'était bien passé.

Joffrey s'arrêta et observa un moment la scène, puis, voyant le Limier à ses côtés, ordonna:

« Chien ! Je t'ordonne de revenir à mes côtés ! »

Sandor se retourna rapidement puis lui répondit d'un ton des plus sec:

« J'emmerde la capitale ! J'emmerde la garde royale ! J'emmerde le roi ! »

Il avait fait son choix et servait maintenant Roxanne, le prince ne lui faisait pas peur et enfin, il pouvait se libérer de cet être cruel. Joffrey ne répondit pas, il resta un long moment bouche bée, puis, piqué au vif, quitta la pièce.

Soudain, Jaime Lannister entra dans la pièce, à la vue de la jeune Stark, son visage se glaça. Eddard, ne loupant pas une miette de ce spectacle comprit la tension qu'il y avait entre le lion et sa fille. Il voulut la prévenir et lui avoua que certains pouvaient se montrer dangereux dans la capitale et qu'il fallait éviter de les approcher.

Roxanne, n'écoutant que d'une oreille observait Jaime, qui l'a fixait toujours. Enfin, quand Ned s'aperçut qu'elle était ailleurs, il se retourna pour voir le lion tourner la tête et continuer d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Le gardien du Nord soupira, il savait que sa fille n'appliquerait pas les conseils qu'il lui donnait et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de commettre des erreurs, cependant, aucuns Lannister ne la trouveraient à Dragonstone pensa t-il. Il adressa un sourire amical à Clegane, puis accompagné de Mordane et d'Arya, partirent dans la cour.

Roxanne se dirigea vers la petite porte que Jaime avait emprunté, elle voulait absolument se venger. « C'est pas une bonne idée » l'avertit Sandor. N'en faisant qu'a sa tête, elle continua.

Derrière la petite porte en bois se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon, ils le montèrent avec prudence, quand ils croisèrent Littlefinger. L'homme fut étonné de la voir:

« Lady Stark, vous nous êtes revenue ! Lança t-il sans lâcher du regard le limier. Les petites fugues, ne sont plus de votre âge »

« Je suis rentrée au plus vite, lui répondit-elle, père s'inquiétait »

« Ah vous croyez ? »

Puis, sur cette réponse énigmatique, il descendit, frôlant de sa tunique l'armure de Sandor.

Ce dernier, la main sur son épée, relâcha son emprise et se calma un peu. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Baelish, son visage, ses paroles, il s'était toujours montré méfiant en sa présence :

« Tu lui parle à lui ? »

« Il me conseille » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Le limier afficha un sourire méprisant puis reprit :

« J'ai jamais aimé c'type, trop secret, pis un type qui traîne toujours au bordel et qui passe son temps à y compter qu 'son or, j'trouve ça louche. Fais attention gamine, beaucoup pourraient t'dévorer ici »

Ne trouvant pas le lion, ils descendirent, Roxanne repartit dans sa chambre, demandant au limier de monter la garde. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.. Demain elle devrait être prête, son carrosse partirait pour Dragonstone.

**Chapitre 36**

Le mois restant s'était écoulé sans anicroches, les jours suivant leur cour, mais au moins, William Baratheon avait des amis, des journées bien chargées, et un avenir rempli de perspectives à l'horizon.

C'est avec surprise qu'il apprit un matin le retour de Roxanne Stark, accompagnée du Limier.  
Sandor Clegane avait finalement mit la main sur la jeune fille alors que celle ci était en chemin pour ses terres natales.

Elle amenait des nouvelles bien tristes pour le clan Stark. En effet le fils ainé du roi, Robb Stark s'était éteint dans le courant du mois, et elle en ramenait la confirmation.

Avec le fils ainé mort, le bâtard au mur, Roxanne Stark devenait de se fait la princesse héritière des terres du Nord, et son futur mariage avec Stannis Baratheon offrait à ce dernier, à la mort d'Eddard Stark, un territoire qui agrandirait considérablement son propre domaine.

Bien que les choses se soient passées dans un calme relatif pour William, une atmosphère étrange régnait à King's Landing.

Un profond sentiment de soupçons régnait dans l'air, et la tension n'avait jamais était aussi forte entre les Lannister et les autres familles composant les hautes sphères du Royaume.

Cette tension atteint son pic quand, par un bel après midi de Printemps, le roi Robert Baratheon, qui était allé chassé avec Barristan Selmy et son jeune écuyer, s'en revint gravement blessé à l'abdomen, éventré par une charge d'un sanglier sauvage.  
Tout le château fut en émoi. Les gens se précipitaient, courant dans tous les sens et bientôt le château fut sans dessus dessous.

On apportait des nouvelles différentes chaque minute, et l'état du roi n'était connu que de quelques personnes de confiance, Stark, la reine et certains membres du conseil restreint.

Les heures défilaient, et plus que la peine que lui infligerait la mort de son oncle, c'est surtout la peur de voir ses projets modifiés qui inquiétait William.

En cette chaude après midi, le Roi Baratheon, roi des Andals et des premier hommes, venait de mourir silencieusement, les traits du visage soudain dignes et fiers comme les rois de jadis.

C'est alors que William s'attendait à se voir attribuer de nouvelles fonctions, voir même à respecter un deuil, que son père fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« William... Tu as entendu les cloches j'imagine, le roi est mort. D'ici peu son fils Joffrey va être sacré roi des 7 royaumes. Mais Robert a nommé Stark régent jusqu'à la majorité du prince.

Mais de terribles évènements sont en marche, et pour des raisons que je ne peux t'expliquer pour l'instant, nous devons fuir. J'ai fais seller les chevaux. Tu pars dans 1h avec Loras et Theon pour Highgarden. Vous chevaucherez rapidement, sans vous arrêtez outre mesure, et tu remettras cette missive à Mace Tyrell pour lui expliquer la situation. De mon côté je pars avec tous nos hommes pour Storm's end. J'enverrais de chez nous un messager pour te prévenir contre toutes éventualités et t'expliquer tout le nécessaire. Au revoir mon fils, un nouveau monde s'étend à tes pieds. Sois en un acteur, sans jamais oublier notre devise, Notre est la Furie »

Et sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre, il partit vers l'extérieur en criant des ordres aux chefs de sa garde

Une demie heure plus tard, William avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires dans deux sacs, et rejoignait dans la cour ses deux amis, prêts à partir.

« Le roi est mort.. » dit bêtement le jeune homme, sachant que tout le monde était au courant.

« Vive le roi... » répondit Loras d'un ton digne.

« Rien à foutre du roi, cassons nous vite avant que Ned Stark n'apprenne mon départ anticipé » gueula Theon.

En jetant un regard en arrière, William aperçut son père et sa garde fonçant comme un seul homme vers la porte des Dieux, leurs bagages sellés sur de puissants chevaux, quittant en toute hâte la capitale.

« Il est temps pour nous de commencer notre nouvelle vie, Theon a raison partons vite nous aussi » annonça enfin William.

Et sur ces mots, les trois jeunes hommes éperonnèrent leurs chevaux pour se ruer vers la Porte du Roi, Highgarden et leur nouvelle vie.

**Chapitre 37**

Le lendemain, Roxanne se leva tôt. Son père avait envoyé un corbeau à Dragonstone, prévenant Stannis de son départ. Le gardien du Nord semblait éteint, après l'arrivée de sa fille, il avait reçu un message de Winterfell, lui annonçant la mort de son fils Robb. Ce fut un choc pour lui et il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

De plus, le roi s'était grièvement blessé à la chasse, il demeurait dans un état critique, ce qui n'avantageait pas le royaume. Cependant, malgré ces mauvaises nouvelles, il ne devait pas montrer sa tristesse ou son inquiétude. En tant que Main du roi et pilier de la maison Stark, il devait relever la tête, son honneur était en jeu.

Malheureusement, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, son fils, son roi, cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Si Robert mourrait, son héritier Joffrey monterait sur le trône, or, étant bâtard de Jaime Lannister, cela était inadmissible, il devait en parler au plus vite à Robert. Ned voulait la justice et l'honnêteté, dans ce cas, ce serait Stannis Baratheon, l'un des frères du roi qui prendrait le trône.

Il se promit de lui en parler une fois sa fille partie

« Chaque chose en son temps » se dit-il. L'homme se dirigea vers la chambre de Roxanne, gardée par le limier :

« C'est l'heure » lui dit-il en entre ouvrant la porte. La jeune femme se leva, prit sa malle et partit dans la cour, là où se trouvait le carrosse.

Septa Mordane l'attendait à l'intérieur, Sandor chevaucha son étalon noir et se plaça à l'arrière. Roxanne, depuis les événements qui étaient survenus n'éprouvait ni tristesse, ni joie à quitter la capitale. Avant de dire au revoir à son père ainsi qu'à sa sœur, elle observa quelques secondes la ville. Ces grands remparts, ce si grand château, ce trône, elle allait quitter la ville pour de bon. Sa petite escapade n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour empêcher son mariage.

Au loin, elle aperçut Varys, qu'elle reconnut facilement. Elle allait quitter toutes ces personnes pour en rencontrer d'autres. Ned, Arya, même Littlefinger, allaient lui manquer. Les petites habitudes allaient se terminer, laissant place à l'inconnu et la découverte.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard aux deux membres de sa famille, monta dans le carrosse.

Septa Mordane vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et l'a prit dans ses bras. Roxanne éclata en larmes :

« Je sais que les temps sont difficiles, mais il faut te relever et te battre, ne laisse pas la peine t'envahir. Dans une semaine nous seront arrivés et tu sourira à nouveau »

Roxanne s'était habituée aux voyages, celui-ci passa rapidement pour elle. Dragonstone n'était pas très loin et ils avaient attelé les chevaux les plus rapides de la capitale.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée, le vent soufflait sur l'île et la jeune femme ne manquait pas une minute pour admirer le paysage. En face d'elle se trouvait la future ville qu'elle gouvernerait, un sentiment d'impatience l'envahit au même moment, alors qu'elle descendait du carrosse pour emprunter un bateau.

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de la réalité qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'île, un carrosse de Dragonstone l'attendait, la nervosité et l'excitation l'avait rendu incontrôlable. Elle ne faisait que poser des questions à Mordane, cette dernière était heureuse de la voir dans cet état, elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Elle passa sa tête par la petite fenêtre et se tourna vers le limier, qui, montant sur un nouveau cheval grimaça, préférant le sien.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez à mes côtés Clegane ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et esquissa un léger sourire avant de baisser la tête.

La jeune femme se rassit dans le carrosse et demanda à sa septa d'un air amusé :

« Pensez vous que je vais lui plaire ? »

« Bien sur Roxanne, il sera heureux de faire de toi sa dame » lui répondit sincèrement Mordane

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se trouvait sur une île, le paysage avait changé, de la roche submergeait la ville entourée par la mer. Les vagues venaient s'y écraser. Roxanne était émerveillée par ce spectacle, quand ils arrivèrent au pied du château.

Stannis l'attendait, à ses côtés se trouvaient Davos ainsi que des gardes.

Lorsque le carrosse se plaça devant eux et que la porte s'ouvrit sur Roxanne, Stannis échappa un sourire, chose rare à son habitude. Il salua la jeune femme, toujours aussi rayonnante puis ordonna que l'on prenne ses affaires. Suivit de Davos, il conduisit ses invités dans la grande salle, tout en leur demandant comment s'était passé leur voyage, puis il leur fit visiter le château :

« Ici se trouve la grande salle, lança t-il, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrez vos appartements, Davos, amenez la septa et le limier à leur suite je vous prie »

Roxanne suivit Stannis, comblée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Ils longèrent un immense corridor au bout duquel se trouvait plusieurs portes, chacune donnant sur une chambre. Il arriva devant l'une d'elles :

« Voilà votre chambre lady Roxanne, la plus grande et la plus belle de Dragonstone ! J'espère que vous vous y plairez. Au bout se trouve mes appartements » conclu t-il le sourire aux lèvres

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire et ajouta:

« Celles-ci sont vides n'est ce pas ? Elle montra les chambres qui longeaient la sienne, j'aimerais que Sandor Clegane et que Septa Mordane les occupent, si cela ne vous dérange pas »

Le seigneur de l'île, accepta sans la moindre hésitation

« Si cela peut rendre votre vie ici plus agréable, je vais arranger cela »

Il partit dans le corridor et ordonna sèchement qu'on amène ses hôtes à leurs nouvelles chambres puis il revint vers Roxanne, lui fit un baisemain et lui annonça :

« Ce soir, un banquet aura lieu en votre honneur, j'ai fais venir les meilleurs viandes, sauces, vins et accompagnements pour vous. J'espère que cette soirée vous plaira ma dame »

Puis il l'a quitta, croisant le limier et la septa dans le couloir. Sandor rejoignit sa chambre sans dire un mot tandis que Mordane s'approcha, impatiente d'entendre ce que Roxanne avait à lui dire :

« J'aime déjà cette ville, répondit la jeune femme, ce soir, un banquet aura lieu en mon honneur, te rends tu compte ! »

« Ta nouvelle vie ne fait que commencer. Tu es resplendissante »

Elle remercia Mordane puis entra dans sa chambre se préparer. La septa eut un sourire tendre aux coins des lèvres:

« Quelle innocente jeune femme, j'ai l'impression de la revoir à treize ans » pensa t-elle.

Roxanne, lançait ses robes, tout en cherchant la plus belle, elle les sortait de sa malle puis les envoyaient dans les airs si elles ne lui correspondaient pas. Enfin elle trouva, une robe verte ouverte à la taille, laissant apparaître une soie blanche en dessous. Elle se pressa de l'enfiler, mit son plus beau collier et releva ses cheveux. Elle se présenta devant le miroir. Elle se trouvait jolie, mais elle devait s'en assurer, elle traversa alors sa chambre et frappa à celle du limier.

Un « ENTREZ » au son rauque retentit, elle pénétra dans la pièce, souriante et se plaça devant l'homme qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir :

« De quoi est-je l'air ? » lui demanda t-elle timidement

Le limier l'a fixa un moment, puis reprenant ses esprits, il lui répondit calmement :

« La gamine devient une femme » puis il tourna le regard

Roxanne, heureuse par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre retourna en courant dans sa chambre et continua de se préparer, impatiente d'être à ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! :)**

**Je poste une grosse partie de la fic (je sais..) ^^ elle est (et va être) assez longue et j'essaye de raccourcir un max :)**

**Petite info, me semble que je l'ai jamais dis, mais j'écris la fic avec un ami, lui les parties avec William et moi, Roxanne, donc voila, si vous voyez que les chapitres changent un peu parfois.. c'est pour ça !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**(Surtout si vous avez des questions ou des trucs à dire, n'hésitez pas de mettre une review ou de m'envoyer un MP :) et merci de me lire, ça fait trop trop plaisir de voir le nombre de vues qui augmente et les review ! :D )**

**Chapitre 38**

Ce fut Davos qui vint la prévenir du début du festin, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre puis accompagnée de l'homme, se dirigea vers la grande salle. Des gardes ouvrirent les portes à son passage, l'a saluant au même moment. Elle avança lentement, le chevalier Oignon fermant la marche.  
Les nobles de Dragonstone remplissaient la salle, discutant et buvant ensemble. Roxanne aperçut au loin Stannis, discutant avec le Maestre de la ville. Elle se servit une coupe quand l'homme tourna la tête et la vit. Il vint alors la voir :  
« Ma Dame »  
« Mon seigneur » lui répondit elle  
« Vous êtes ravissante, cette robe vous va à ravir »  
La jeune femme, timide, ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un large sourire. Davos, sur le côté, observait la scène, amusé par le comportement de son roi, il pensa:

« Pour une fois qu'il sourit ! » Puis il partit s'asseoir à la table.

Roxanne discuta un long moment avec Stannis, elle riait aux éclats devant l'homme qui lui racontait quelques unes de ses aventures. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien, le seigneur de Dragonstone invita la jeune femme à danser, elle accepta sans hésiter.

Pendant ce temps, le limier s'était résolu à venir, il entra, se servit une coupe et prit place. Il observa la pièce quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune femme. Un sentiment de rage le parcouru de la tête aux pieds, il voulait se lever et les séparer. Fou, il tapota le sol des pieds, agissant sous ses nerfs.  
Lorsque la musique fini, d'un bond, il s'y précipita :  
« Alors Stannis, t'as bien cicatrisé, tu voudrais pas que j'te refasse la même chose par hasard ? » grogna t-il.  
L'homme, irrité par sa provocation, lui répondit de façon méprisante :  
« Que faites vous ici ? Les chiens ne sont pas acceptés au banquet »  
Le regard haineux, le sang de Clegane bouillonnait, quand il lui lança :  
« Je vais pas m'battre devant la gamine » puis il se dirigea vers la porte  
« Attendez ! Justement en parlant du tournoi, je veux ma revanche, un bras de fer vous et moi, maintenant ! »  
Le limier éclata de rire, connaissant sa force, il allait le battre à coup sur, il jeta un regard à Davos qui semblait dépité, la tête baissé. Roxanne ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :  
« Cela suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez, vous gâchez la soirée ! »  
« C'est entre lui et moi, ne vous en mêlez pas » lui répondit Stannis, dont la tension avait atteint son paroxysme.

Sans lâcher le limier des yeux, il s'assied à la table la plus proche, son adversaire fit de même. Ils posèrent leur coude sur la table puis commencèrent. Les poings serrés, Sandor força le premier, faisant faiblir Stannis qui releva facilement. Leur poing resta un moment tremblant, ne virant vers aucuns côtés. Le seigneur de Dragonstone commençait à s'épuiser devant Clegane affichant un sourire sadique, il savait déjà comment allait se finir le duel.  
Il sentit Stannis lâcher puis emmena doucement son poing vers la table, entraînant l'homme à la défaite. Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur, le poing écrasé sous l'emprise du chien, quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, faisant lâcher le poing de Sandor, Stannis se leva d'un bond et vit Melisandre entrer.

La démarche féline, elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme et tourna autour d'elle, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, puis elle toucha son ventre et regarda Stannis :  
« Il est l'heure mon roi, faites votre devoir ce soir et vous aurez un fils »  
Roxanne ne comprenant pas, elle observait le seigneur de Dragonstone bouche bée, attendant des explications :  
« Vous devez vous donnez entièrement, maintenant » ajouta la prêtresse  
L'homme, baissa la tête, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait : de la colère et de la déception. Le banquet avait été saccagé dès l'arrivée de Clegane et Melisandre venait de le faire sombrer, un peu plus.  
Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire puis, essayant de garder son calme afin de ne pas envenimer davantage la soirée, lui murmura :  
« Cela suffit, partez ! »  
La prêtresse regarda une dernière fois Roxanne et sortit de la salle.

La jeune femme ayant comprit ce que voulait dire la dame rouge, revint brusquement à la réalité.. Le mariage, l'enfant, non, pas l'enfant, elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait eut un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie d'une lady, d'un conte de fée mais les dires de Melisandre l'avaient profondément blessé. Elle se sentait manipulée, comme une vulgaire chose que Stannis pouvait s'approprier en claquant des doigts. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, suivit du limier qui aboya des jurons en sortant.  
Le seigneur de Dragonstone fut le dernier à partir, Davos était venu s'asseoir près de lui, le soutenant :  
« C'est une enfant, lui souffla t-il, la réalité l'a frappé mon seigneur, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela lui passera. Je l'ai observé tout au long de la soirée, elle est séduite, elle reviendra »  
« Ser Davos, que ferais-je sans vous ! Loyal chevalier Oignon aux conseils avisés ! » puis sans se retourner, il se leva, laissant l'homme seul.

Roxanne avait foncé, tête baissée dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit puis pleura en silence. Sandor, sa chambre collée à la sienne ne pouvait rien faire

« Une gosse » se dit-il, cependant, même s'il paraissait dur et bestial, au fond de lui, cette situation le touchait. Il appréciait la jeune femme, avait juré de la protéger et de veiller sur elle. Il fallait juste s'intéresser à lui pour se rendre compte qu'il demeurait un homme et non un animal.

Roxanne fut une des rares qui osa le regarder en face, sans montrer de dégoût ou de peur et cela l'avait atteint au plus profond de lui. Cependant, sa raison prit le dessus et en tant que Sandor Clegane, connu pour ne pas avoir de cœur, il resta dans sa chambre.

Stannis encore énervé, resta dans ses appartements, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin de faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Il tourna la tête puis reconnu, Melisandre. Il ne fut pas surprit de la voir et s'attendait à sa visite :  
« Vous auriez put être plus discrète, vous l'avez effrayé »  
« Je vous ai annoncé ma vision mon seigneur, R'hllor me l'a montré dans les flammes les plus brûlantes et les braises les plus rougeoyantes »  
Elle s'avança dangereusement vers lui, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux  
« Désormais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, d'ici peu, une nouvelle occasion se présentera à vous »

Elle approcha son visage du sien, laissant vagabonder son souffle sur le peau de l'homme:  
« Arrêtez cela » lui demanda t-il doucement, commençant à perdre pied. Melisandre n'en fit qu'a sa tête et glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque de l'homme:  
« Arrêtez cela ! » lui ordonna Stannis, le souffle court, j'ai une femme »  
« Vous n'êtes pas encore marié, lui chuchota la prêtresse, ce ne sont que des marques d'affection »  
« Des gestes tendres qui n'auraient jamais du se répéter, d'ici deux semaines je prononcerais mes vœux, je ne veux plus de cela, laissez moi »

Melisandre afficha un sourire qui en disait long sur sa relation avec le seigneur de l'île, cependant, elle tenta une dernière fois :  
« Croyez vous que le roi se contente seulement de sa reine mon seigneur ?»  
« Je ne suis pas comme Robert ! Lâcha t-il vexé, ne me comparez pas à lui ! »  
« Alors vous ne siégerez jamais sur le trône de fer, Stannis Baratheon » Lui dit-elle en partant.  
L'homme médita un instant sur les dires de Melisandre, puis, à nouveau envahit par la colère, il referma brusquement la fenêtre.

**Chapitre 39**

« Le roi est mort, vive le roi »

Ramsay Bolton éclata d'un grand rire cynique. C'était un jeune homme corpulent, au teint pâle, de fines lèvres rouges dessinant régulièrement un sourire malveillant sur son petit visage. Ce que l'on notait d'abord en le regardant étaient ses deux petits yeux pâles, d'un froid glacial.

Il avait les yeux de son père, Lord Roose Bolton, seigneur du Dreadfort et banneret du Nord et des Stark.

Ramsay Bolton était né Ramsay Snow, bâtard du Dreadfort et de Roose Bolton, qui l'avait probablement eut avec une quelconque paysanne lors d'une de ses nombreuses campagnes.

Ramsay s'était toujours considèré comme vrai Bolton malgré sa naissance, et ne supportait pas que quiconque remettent en question son statut de légitime héritier.

Toutes ces années de méfiance avait développé en lui un être mauvais. Il était cruel, sauvage et pervers, prenant plaisir dans la torture de l'autre, particulièrement la vieille coutume Bolton d'écorcher leurs ennemis.

Le jeune homme était un manipulateur et possédait une ruse froide et calculatrice, dont il espérait bien se servir pour faire renaître la gloire passé de la maison Bolton, quelques en soit les difficultés à venir.

D'un geste sec, le bâtard tordis le coup du corbeau noir qui avait apporté le message, le jeta à ses chien, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller prévenir sont père, Roose Bolton.

Ce dernier était un homme de taille moyenne, avec un physique très commun. Cependant, il avait la particularité d'avoir les yeux pâles, ces mêmes yeux que son fils qui lui conféraient un regard dérangeant et difficile à soutenir. Il était connu de tous pour parler doucement et calmement, forçant les autres à écouter attentivement cette voix à laquelle il était difficile de dire non.

La grande salle du Dreadfort était vide à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Un vent froid s'engouffrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, faisant claquer les volets et tourbillonner les bannières aux couleurs des Bolton, un écorché rouge sur fond noir.

Bien au contraire, cette atmosphère lugubre n'effrayait pas le jeune homme, il s'en gargarisait. C'était la maison qui l'avait vu devenir l'homme qui l'était, qui avait forgé son caractère, et c'est cette même terreur qu'il essaierait d'inculquer plus tard à ses ennemis.

Il était minuit passé, et pourtant Ramsay savait qu'il trouverait son père sur le grand balcon dominant leurs terres, ses grands yeux fixant l'horizon comme il en avait l'habitude tous les soirs depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté.

Le bâtard n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, Lady Bethany Riswell, ni son fils, Domeric Bolton, premier fils légitime de Lord Roose, officiellement, et pour la plupart des gens, mort de maladie.

Seul Ramsay Bolton connaissait la vérité, lui qui avait empoisonné sans pitié le « pauvre petit » Domeric, sans une once de regret, avant de regarder avec plaisir sa trainée de mère dépérir de chagrin.

Comme prévu, son père était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, fixant sans émotion le fin fond du Bois des Morts. Sans même se retourner, il questionna son fils de sa voix sans timbre:

« Que disait le corbeau? »

« Le roi est mort père, crevé dans sa propre chiasse, abattu par un Sanglier qu'il était partit chasser » Ricana il sombrement.

« Bien » ajouta Roose Bolton. Puis se fut tout.

Le seigneur du Dreadfort se retourna, et posa son regard glacial sur son fils. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers lui, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le fixant toujours.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Ramsay Bolton, il attendait qu'enfin son père parle, lui assigne ses ordres de mission pour que rapidement la maison Bolton puisse profiter de ces instants troubles.

Soudain, Roose décocha une claque monumental à son fils, envoyant celui ci s'écraser contre la balustrade. Rapidement, il le saisit à la gorge, le releva, et sortit sa dague pour en menacer son unique héritier.

« Ai un peu de respect pour les morts Ramsay, surtout quand ceux ci sont de sang royal. Je ne crois pas avoir négligé ton éducation alors ne me fais plus honte »

« Bien père » répondit Ramsay, tremblant de peur et de haine.

« Une telle occasion ne se représentera peut être jamais, alors tiens ta langue, et reste à ta place. C'est peut être aussi ta seule occasion de cesser de me faire honte et enfin gagner ce titre dont tu te réclame tout le temps, mon hériter, membre de la maison Bolton »

**Chapitre 40**

Leurs chevaux peinaient dans la boue du chemin, leurs cavaliers aussi trempés que les pauvres bêtes.

William et ses deux amis avaient quitté King's Landing au grand galop depuis plusieurs semaines, et depuis ce départ précipité, la pluie n'avait pas cessé.

Ils avaient d'abord suivi la route des Roses, s'arrêtant pour une première étape à Bittersbridge, où le seigneur local les avait accueilli avec courtoisie dû à leur rang. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de quitter la route principale pour passer à CiderHall, puis chevaucher en toute hâte vers Highgarden.

Malheureusement leur nouveau chemin s'était révélé mélange de champs, chemins boueux et villages peu accueillant.

La campagne s'était faite un peu plus verdoyante aux alentours de CiderHall, mais la pluie et les hautes herbes avaient rendu le voyage tout autant inconfortable.

Eux qui avaient imaginé leur périple comme une épopée digne de chanson, le soleil se reflétant sur les armures polies, les yeux grands ouverts et la chanson aux lèvres, étaient assez désappointés.

Theon avait bien tenté de les distraire au début du voyage avec quelques blagues et quelques chansons mais rapidement ses efforts s'étaient révélés vain. Alors, les trois amis avaient chevauché têtes basses, bouches closes et capuchons rabattus.

Finalement arrivés à CiderHall, ils restèrent quelques jours reprendre des forces dans le château, connu pour sa fabrication d'excellent alcool de pommes, et à leur demande, le seigneur local, Bryan Fossaway, banneret de Mace Tyrell et donc de Renly Baratheon, avait envoyé un corbeau à Highgarden pour faire prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine.

Profitant pendant une dizaine de jour de l'hospitalité des Fossaway, il fut de nouveaux temps pour les trois comparses de remonter sur leurs garons.

Leur moral de nouveau bien haut, ils voyageaient gaiment, poussant la chansonnette rigolant et le sourire au lèvres.

A environs deux jours de leur destination, ils prirent un bain dans un lac, passèrent leurs vêtements propres aux couleurs de leurs famille, et ceignirent épée et casque.

William chevauchait en tête, à sa droite Loras resplendissait dans sa tunique verte Tyrell alors qu'a sa gauche Theon avait fière allure dans ses mailles aux couleurs des Greyjoy.

Les hautes tours d'Highgarden apparaissaient à l'horizon quand soudain, les nuages laissèrent place à un soleil éclatant alors qu'au loin, une escorte faisait route à grand train vers les trois jeunes seigneurs.

**Chapitre 41**

Après une nuit mouvementée, la jeune femme se leva et se précipita à sa fenêtre, un soleil éclatant illuminait la ville. Elle se prépara rapidement, prit IceLight et partit vers le terrain d'entraînement.

En chemin, elle croisa sa septa qui la rassura sur ce qui s'était passé la veille

« C'est une chose normale » lui confia t-elle.

Roxanne était plus à l'écoute, les nerfs moins à vifs, elle acquiesça légèrement. La vieille femme s'accouda à la barrière délimitant le terrain, puis observa la jeune louve. Celle ci enchaînait les coups d épée, tantôt violemment, tantôt plus doucement.

Le soleil tapait sur son visage qui commençait à suinter de sueur. Essoufflée, elle fit une pause quand ser Davos arriva, le visage tendu :

« Lady Stark, l'a salua t-il, puis je vous parler un instant ? »

Mordane les laissa, Roxanne s'approcha vers lui, quand il reprit :

« Veuillez pardonner lord Stannis pour hier, l'arrivée de la prêtresse rouge n'était pas prévue. Sachez qu'il ne laissera pas une telle chose se reproduire »

Roxanne soupira mais ne répondit pas. L'attitude de Davos l'a touchait, c'était un homme honnête et respectable. Un léger sourire vint se poser sur son visage, voyant cela, l'homme prit plus d'assurance et continua :

« Il est vrai que le comportement de Melisandre n'était pas acceptable, cependant, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il sera dans votre devoir d'accomplir ce qu'elle a annoncé »

Il essayait de trouver les mots justes afin de ne pas blesser la jeune femme, il amena doucement le sujet :

« Vous voyez, devenir dame de Dragonstone est une opportunité pour vous ainsi que votre famille, vous serez invitée à des banquets, les maisons Baratheon et Stark s'allieront, les terres et le pouvoir des familles s'agrandiront, les lord vous montrerons plus de respect et vous laisserons manier l 'épée sans la moindre impolitesse. D'ailleurs, changea t-il, je tiens à vous montrer ma plus grande admiration pour ce que vous faites. Assumer une chose réservée aux hommes n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, il faut du courage et bien sur, de l'entêtement »

Roxanne s'était apaisée devant les dires de Davos. Un silence s'installa, l'homme voulant en finir au plus vite, reprit :

« Pour revenir à ce que je vous disais, pour pouvoir bénéficier de tout cela, il vous faudra simplement remplir deux missions : être une épouse, vous donnerez un héritier à notre seigneur Stannis, vous réchaufferez sa couche et vous serez aussi une conseillère, prête à gérer et aider Dragonstone. Vous apprendrez, ne vous en faites pas. Stannis n'est pas un homme méchant, vous l'apprécierez vite, si cela n'est pas déjà fait »

Roxanne le quitta et se dirigea vers ses appartements, elle croisa le limier qui tirait une tête à faire frissonner. Le visage refermé, les yeux haineux et le bouche crispée. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

« Vous en faites une tête ! Que vous arrive t-il ? »

« J'tire pas la gueule, j'suis tout le temps comme ça »

« Vous l'auriez battu hier.. chuchota t-elle »

Sandor, vexé d'entendre ce sujet qu'il l'avait frustré toute la nuit, lui répondit sèchement, il ne mesura pas l'intensité de ses mots et fit ressortir ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, dans un mélange de colère et de passion :

« Écoute gamine, j'suis là pour te protéger, rien d'autre, j'suis pas un ami, j'suis limier, le chien qui sers. Je t'ai prévenu sur ce qui pouvait arriver, je t'ai mis en garde, pour pas qu'tu t'fasse bouffer, j't'ai défendu, accompagné. J'ai pas envie d'sourire parce que j'suis comme ça, je suis juste un tueur, rien d'autre, alors j'ai pas à sourire. J't'apprécie gamine et je te f'rais jamais de mal. Mais j'peux pas m'voir ce guignol. J'aurais dû lui trancher la tête pour lui enlever ce sourire et ces yeux pétillants quand il te r'garde, j'aurais du passer mes mains autour du cou d'la sorcière et serrer jusqu'à c'qu'elle arrête de dire toutes ces conneries. Mais j'peux pas, alors j'me barre. Il baissa la tête, les poings serrés, et reprit, comme Littlefinger, un jour, je lui arracherais sa putain de langue bien pendue »

Roxanne le coupa, essayant de ne pas retenir ce qu'il venait de dire, elle essaya de se calmer, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, lui proposa une coupe de vin et lui tendit

« Cela va vous calmer » lui dit-elle. L'homme ne dit rien, il regarda la jeune femme et se resservi. Las de répéter le geste, il prit directement la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche. Le vin coulait le long de ses lèvres, il s'essuya de la main grossièrement.

« Je ne peux pas annuler le mariage, lui dit-elle, marchant de long en large dans la chambre. Parfois, j'aimerais rester ici.. mais éviter tout cela, je ne peux pas. Ser Davos est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Elle allait commencer à lui raconter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quand il l'a coupa, à moitié ivre :

« Gamine, chante moi une chanson ! » Ordonna t-il

Étonnée par cette proposition, elle lui demanda de répéter, de peur d'avoir mal entendu :

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? Toute façon, si tu reste ici, tu crèveras ici, chante pour ta vie ! Il dégaina un poignard qu'il tendit dangereusement vers elle. Si tu reste ici, une fois que tu lui auras donné ce qu'il voulait, il te laissera pourrir dans ta chambre et tu prieras les anciens et nouveaux dieux pour qu'ils te prennent la vie, tellement tu te f'ras chier ici. Moi je pars, je reste pas là, j'vais au Nord p't'être, j'te ramène chez toi si tu veux, mais je veux pas m'éterniser ici alors que Stannis se rêve ma mort, j'veux pas qu'il me fasse la peau en plein sommeil. J'préfererais qu'mes os pourrissent dans la neige par delà le mur. Alors chante gamine ! Chante pour moi ! Il regarda sa lame pointée vers la jeune femme, puis dans un grognement de colère, la lâcha en soupirant

« J'suis bon qu'à ça ..»

« And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat,

That's all the truth I know. »

« Pas une chanson de ces chiens de Lannister ! Gueula t-il, une autre ! »

Elle enchaîna avec une chanson que septa Mordane lui avait apprit, racontant les attentes d'une innocente et naïve lady. Le limier lui sourit et ramassa son poignard, le rangea à sa ceinture puis se leva. L'homme imposant s'avança vers elle, l'a forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur de sa chambre. Sans le lâcher des yeux, effrayée, elle finit par lui dire, la voix tremblante :

« Vous êtes ivre, vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta puis l'a fixa. Il avança ses mains et prit son visage. Roxanne n'osait pas bouger, elle se forçait à le regarder, planta son regard dans le sien.

« Adieu gamine » finit-il par lâcher, après un bon moment d'hésitation puis il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

**Chapitre 42**

Depuis le départ de Roxanne, Port Réal avait subit quelques chamboulements, la mort du roi, la montée de Joffrey sur le trône. Tout allait se précipiter.

Baelish, assit à son bureau sortit du papier et une plume. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se mit à écrire. Levant parfois la tête pour observer une de ses filles se donner en spectacle et rêvasser un moment.

Une fois la lettre écrite, il la plia puis la rangea dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers une des chambres de l'Elysienne pour y découvrir Ross, une belle rousse, un peigne à la main, coiffant ses longues boucles aux reflets dorés.

La jeune femme vit l'homme entrer puis se leva, le saluant. Elle commença à s'avancer, la démarche sensuelle, pour venir poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Cette dernière commença à balader ses mains le long du corps de Petyr, quand il l'arrêta net :

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, pas maintenant. J'ai un service à te demander »

« Lequel mon seigneur ? » Lui demanda t-elle

« Vois tu, les pions se mettent en place et j'aimerais que tu ailles rendre visite à lord Stark »

« Bien entendu messire, mais, je croyez qu'il était honnête et»

« Un homme reste un homme, l'a coupa Baelish, il cédera, crois moi » Il l'a laissa et retourna à son bureau. Une de ses filles s'habillait délicatement, quand il lui lança :

« Tu devras être prête, tu travaille ce soir » la jeune femme blonde hocha la tête puis partie, suivit de sa semblable. Littlefinger s'affala dans son fauteuil puis sortit d'un petit tiroir une lettre.

Cette dernière lui était adressée et semblait assez vieille. Il l'a relu, les yeux brillant d'émotion, remplis de larmes. Après un long et profond soupire, il l'a rangea, puis verrouilla le tiroir d'une clé, qu'il mit dans sa poche. Là, il reprit le message qu'il avait écrit précédemment, puis réfléchit un instant, les lèvres pincées. Après un long moment de réflexion, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Ned Stark, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.

Lorsque le grand argentier entra, Eddard le reçu froidement, encore perturbé par la mort du roi.

Petyr le salua d'une façon des plus hypocrites puis commença à lui parler du nouveau roi.

« Le prince Joffrey est un des bâtards de Jaime Lannister, j'en suis persuadé ! » lança Ned

« Vous souvenez vous de notre dernière conversation à ce sujet ? Il serait peut être préférable d'en informer la reine, ainsi que le royaume » Le gardien du nord leva la tête, ne laissant montrer aucunes expressions sur son visage, il lui répondit :

« Vous avez probablement raison lord Baelish, le royaume doit être au courant d'une telle chose, je ne peux pas laisser cela continuer ainsi ! »

« Et votre honneur en prendrait un coup.. » ironisa le petit homme

Ned ne répondit pas, puis patienta un instant avant d'annoncer avec une des voix les plus sincères :

« Peut être ai je eu tort de me méfier de vous lord Baelish, vos conseils restent toujours aussi utiles pour le bien de la capitale »

Un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, il lui répondit :

« Vous méfier de moi est la meilleure chose que vous ayez fait depuis votre descente de cheval. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais vous offrir un présent.. »

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda le gardien du Nord, intrigué

« Passez une agréable nuit »

A sa sortie, il vit Ross attendre dans le couloir, l'autorisant à entrer, il pensa « Au moins, il m'aura laissé quelques dragons d'or avant de mourir.. »

Le lendemain, il se prépara en sifflotant, enfila sa tunique, réajusta délicatement son col, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la cour. Là, lord Stark l'attendait:

« Bien dormi ? lui lança t-il en souriant, veuillez me suivre, nous allons nous rendre dans la salle du trône, j'espère que vous êtes prêt.. »

Ned se contenta de hocher la tête. Petyr poussa la grande porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le trône, Joffrey, au regard cruel et sa mère, veillant sur lui. Des gardes les entouraient. Eddard marcha lentement vers eux puis, la gorge serrée, il se décida à parler :

« Votre majesté, je viens vous annoncer que le trône de fer ne revient pas à votre fils » Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et hurla qu'on emprisonne le gardien du Nord, pour les absurdités qu'il venait de dire. Sa mère le calma puis doucement, répondit :

« Vous n'avez aucunes preuves lord Stark. De tels propos pourraient vous coûter la vie, en êtes vous conscient »

« Je suis un homme honnête, je viens juste réclamer la justice et vous dire que l'héritier du trône est le frère du roi, Stannis Baratheon, il lui revient de droit. Joffrey n'est pas le fils légitime de Robert, tout comme vos autres enfants»

« Tuez-le ! Arrachez lui la langue ! » hurla le blond.

Cersei n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que déjà, les gardes s'avancèrent vers Ned. Les quelques hommes d'armes du Nord qu'il avaient le défendirent, mais ils ne furent pas nombreux et ce fut dans les cris, le sang et les coups d'épée que Petyr en profita pour conclure une partie de son jeu. Le pion était là, devant lui, désarmé, il sortit sa dague et la logea sous la gorge d'Eddard, refermant enfin le chapitre Ned Stark

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas vous fier à moi ! » lui lança t-il sournoisement.

Le gardien du Nord n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre et fut enfermé pour trahison. Dans deux jours, son jugement aurait lieu, décidant de son avenir au jeu des trônes.

Après cela, toujours aussi satisfait, Littlefinger donna sa lettre à un maestre et demanda à ce qu'elle parvienne le plus vite à son destinataire, Catelyn Stark.

**Chapitre 43**

Ce fut une après midi nuageuse, par un temps lourd et sec, que le grand argentier se dirigea, accompagné de Varys l'araignée, vers la place où Ned Stark allait être jugé. Ils suivirent la foule qui s'y précipitait en hurlant « Traitre ! » à tous les coins de rues. Un léger rictus aux lèvres, Baelish n'adressa pas un mot à son associé, se contentant de le surveiller du regard. La démarche sure, les épaules droites, ils arrivèrent sur la place. Le prisonnier n'était pas encore là, seuls la reine, le roi ainsi que des gardes attendaient, debout sur l'estrade.

Petyr les monta doucement, pensant à ce cher Eddard, cet homme qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait. Celui qui l'avait emmené au plus profond des terres, les plus froides et les plus isolées, les plus désertiques et celles qui scellaient la fin de leur amitié. Il souhaitait sa mort depuis le début, cet homme à la mâchoire telle une enclume, puissant et robuste, remplit d'honneur et de justice.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que le sujet de ses pensées arriva.

Enchaîné de la tête aux pieds, marchant entre deux gardes, il traversa la foule, tête baissée. Le peuple hurlait, lui lançant de la nourriture au visage afin de l'humilier, certains essayèrent de le frapper mais furent vite repoussés par les gardes.

Le visage pale et terrifié, Ned monta sur l'estrade, Baelish lui lança un dernier regard plein de vengeance puis l'homme avoua son crime. Dépité de devoir mentir, il espérait qu'on l'épargne et partirait directement au Mur, rejoindre son fils Jon:

« Moi, Eddard Stark, gardien du Nord et de Winterfell, j'avoue à sa Majesté Joffrey Baratheon, avoir comploté contre la couronne afin de monter sur le trône et ainsi, trahi la confiance de mon Roi »

« Traître ! A mort ! Hurlèrent les villageois »

Cependant, après avoir annoncé à la population de Port Réal son péché, le roi Joffrey ne fut pas magnanime et ordonna qu'on lui tranche la tête.

Le gardien du Nord, sous le choc ne trouva pas les mots pour protester, il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et pensa à sa famille, désormais dispersée dans tout Westeros. L'ordre ne se fit pas attendre et Glace, s'abattit sur la nuque de son propriétaire, le laissant en deux parties.

On laissa son corps un moment au sol, pendant que sa tête fut plantée sur un pique.

Littlefinger, satisfait de voir un de ses souhaits réalisés, partit vers les écuries, il chevaucha un cheval bai puis sortit de l'enceinte de la ville, se dirigeant vers le Nord.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, galopant vers celle qu'il désirait depuis toujours. Il mit un peu moins d'un mois avant d'arriver. Winterfell était bien calme, le froid avait envahit la ville. Il couru jusqu'au appartement des Stark et se précipita dans celui de Cat, il ouvrit la porte, commençant à expliquer ce qui s'était passé à propos de son mari.

Cette dernière leva la tête en entendant la porte percuter le mur, puis les yeux rougeoyants sous les larmes et la fatigue, ne dit pas un mot.

Elle tenait dans ses mains la lettre de Port Réal, arrivée la veille. Cette lettre qu'elle lisait encore et encore, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire les phrases qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Petyr entra doucement, les yeux rivés sur elle, il prit la parole le premier, mettant fin à ce silence pesant qui avait envahit la pièce:

« Je suis vraiment désolé Cat, moi même j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais tu connais Joffrey, tu sais jusqu'où il peut aller »

« Ned était innocent, jamais il n'aurait trahi le roi » murmura t-elle en fixant la lettre.

Petyr s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, observant Catelyn. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. L'homme se mit à sourire intérieurement, pensant à leur enfance, à toujours être ensemble, se racontant tout et l'aimant en cachette. Effectivement, Cat l'avait toujours considéré comme un frère, à son grand désespoir. Afin de lui prouver son amour, il provoqua en duel Brandon Stark, à qui elle était promise. L'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il lui épargna la vie, lui laissant une longue cicatrice du nombril jusqu'à la clavicule.

Petyr y pensait constamment, tous les jours, il voyait le reflet de sa défaite dans le miroir, chaque jour en s'habillant, ce moment où il avait subi la pire des humiliations. Il s'était promit de se venger, de tuer le dernier Stark mâle, chose faite.

Un larme perla le long de la joue de Cat, l'homme sortit de ses pensées, ému de l'a voir dans un tel état, il osa avancer sa main pour caresser son visage, voulant la réconforter.

La femme explosa en larmes puis se blottit dans les bras du grand argentier, qui essayait de trouver les mots afin de l'aider. « Chuuut, calme toi, répétait-il, tout comme moi, tu auras un jour l'opportunité de te venger »

« Mais que vais je faire désormais ? Mon fils et mon mari sont morts, il ne me reste plus que mes filles, l'une est loin, l'autre seule dans la capitale.. »

« Je vais m'occuper d'Arya » lança Petyr, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas la plus agréable des Stark mais elle fera l'affaire avec les autres filles, pensa t-il.

« Merci Petyr, tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi »

« Je le sais Cat, je le sais, malheureusement, certaines choses restent incomprises, laissant les secrets s'enfouirent et éclater en provoquant le malheur et la tristesse. T'ai je déjà conté cette histoire de l'homme qui attendait ? »

Catelyn agita légèrement la tête. Écoutant attentivement, mais n'étant pas assez bien pour analyser tout ce que Petyr lui disait, elle lui demanda timidement de lui raconter, espérant que cela lui change les idées :

« Eh bien, vois tu, commença Baelish, il s'agissait d'un garçon, de modestes moyens, qui trouva son chemin dans la maison d'une famille très importante. Il aimait la fille aînée, malheureusement, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre. Il se promit de l'aimer toute sa vie, l'attendant, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle l'accepterait. Il baissa les yeux et reprit, c'est une chanson qui m'a longtemps inspiré, réfléchis y Cat, elle pourrait épargner bien des vies »

Sur ce, il se leva déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse puis partit, rejoindre un des endroits de Winterfell qu'il côtoyait si souvent dans la capitale.

**Chapitre 44**

Les trois amis avaient rejoins la petite escorte quelques heures plus tard.

Les bannières fleuries volaient au vent, les chevaliers portaient leur armure, et ce moment leur semblaient pareil à un rêve.

L'escorte était composée de Sir Garlan Tyrell dit « le preux », frère de Loras, Un barbu de forte carrure, assez séduisant, même si ses traits n'ont pas la finesse de ceux de son jeune frère. C'était un épéiste redoutable, surpassant même son frère Loras dans ce domaine, bien qu'il lui reste inférieur à la lance ; de Sir **Garth Tyrell**, surnommé Garth la Brute, Garth Tout-suif, l'oncle de lord Mace Tyrell, lord Sénéchal de Highgarden, et de quelques personnalités influentes de la cour du gardien du Sud, Lord, Sir et Lady confondus.

Garlan Tyrell éclata d'un rire franc en apercevant son jeune frère, mais ce fut à William qu'il s'adressa en premier:

« Sir William Baratheon, entendez par ma bouche le respect et les salutations de Lord Mace Tyrell, Seigneur de Highgarden, Gardien du Sud. Sachez que son château est vôtre château, et que vous êtes ici chez vous, en tant que fils de seigneur lige, vous n'aurez point d'ordre à recevoir et pourrez agir comme bon vous semblera ».

Puis se tournant vers Theon:

« Highgarden est aussi honoré de recevoir l'héritier légitime de Balon Greyjoy et des Iles de Fer. Puissiez vous jouir de notre hospitalité pendant longtemps, et renouvelez ainsi nos amitié à votre famille ».

Souriant, les deux jeunes hommes rendirent le salut et les courtoisies, laissant ensuite Garlan Tyrell tomber dans les bras de son frère cadet.

Reprenant sa constance, Garlan Tyrell laissa la parole au vieux Garth Tyrell, le sénéchal:

« Lord Mace Tyrell s'excuse de ne pas avoir put venir vous accueillir en personne, il m'a chargé néanmoins de vous dire que lui et votre promise vous attende dans la salle du trône, et seulement vous, lorsque vous serez arrivé, changé, et fin prêt. »

« Sa Promise »... Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de William, qui se sentit rougir. Gêné, il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras et sa joie, remercia le sénéchal pour sa sollicitude, et ensemble, les cavaliers et leurs petites escortes reprirent le chemin de la cité.

Le château leur apparut enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Highgarden était le siège de la maison Tyrell, situé dans les plaines du Bief sur les rives de la Mander. La ville était reconnue pour la douceur d'y vivre, et cette impression fut tout de suite confirmée lorsque le regard de William se posa sur une architecture harmonieuse et élancée, taillée dans le marbre blanc, alors que la flore (notamment les roses jaunes, symboles de la maison régnante) ravissaient les sens, présentent partout dans les rues, d'une propreté que n'en avait jamais connue la capitale. On y trouvait des bosquets, des fontaines, des cour ombragées et des portiques de marbre, sous lesquels des badauds semblaient flâner paisiblement. Une indescriptible atmosphère de paix et d'harmonie régnaient dans la cité entière.

La compagnie atteint rapidement les contreforts du donjon, summum de l'architecture moderne, magnifique et imprenable à la fois.

Loras prit alors la parole, et dit à ses deux amis:

« Je dois rejoindre mon père maintenant, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Bienvenue chez moi mes amis, bienvenue et profitez, nous allons passer du bon temps ici. »

Sur un signe de la main, il fit tourner bride à sa monture et partit au petit trot vers les écuries.

Theon et William mirent pied à terre au milieu de la cour pavée, une grande cour en marbre blanc, avec en son centre une, superbe fontaine entourée de par-terre de rose jaunes, et à coté de cette fontaine se trouvait un arbre étrange, d'une espèce que les deux compères n'avaient jamais vu. C'était un grand arbre blanc, aussi majestueux qu'ancien, et poussant à ses branches des roses jaunes, en tout point semblables aux roses jaunes qui poussaient à ses pieds.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes hommes furent amenés jusqu'à leur appartement, deux grandes chambres côte à côte, dans lesquels ils purent enfin déballer leurs bagages. Ils trouvèrent aussi dans leur chambre respective de quoi se laver, et des vêtements propres aux couleurs de leur maison.

Sur ce, alors que Theon décidait de rester faire une petite sieste dans sa chambre, William se fit conduire par deux gardes vers la salle du trône.

**Chapitre 45**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ du limier, le mariage était prévu pour demain, des bateaux arrivaient de tous horizons afin d'apporter nourriture et vins en grande quantité.

Roxanne avait retrouvé la joie qui l'avait envahit lors de son arrivée, elle sortait souvent en ce moment, arpentant la ville, découvrant les moindres recoins. Elle avait visité le centre, le jardin, ainsi que le marché. Aujourd'hui, elle irait au port. Quelques pêcheurs l'a saluèrent, l'a remplissant de fierté. Même si le mariage n'avait pas encore eut lieu, on l'appelait déjà « Ma dame ». Elle s'arrêta un long moment afin d'observer les bateaux, si gros et imposants, avec leurs pécheurs, sortant des caisses et des caisses, spécialement apportées pour le mariage.

Stannis avait voulu que cela se passe dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il avait joliment envoyé balader Davos lorsque celui ci lui avait proposé d'inviter Renly, l'un des derniers membres de sa famille. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, il ferait cela sur Dragonstone, avec le peuple de Dragonstone et personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'il apprit la mort de Robert, il ne s'était pas réjouit, à la stupéfaction de son conseiller, il avait juste annoncé que si Joffrey montait sur le trône, une guerre éclaterait.

La jeune femme continua sa route, traversant un petit pont qui coupait le port en deux, quand elle entendit une voix. Un homme, à la voix rauque. En suivant le son, elle tomba sur Clegane, assit contre un mur, une bouteille à la main. Cette dernière était vide bien évidemment et l'homme bredouillait des bribes de paroles.

Lorsque Roxanne le vit, elle se rua sur lui, n'acceptant pas qu'il se donne comme cela en public, elle lui prit la main et lui parla, essayant de le convaincre de venir :

« Non ! Gueula le chien, j'reste ici, j'suis mieux ici que dans c'putain d'chateau, laisse moi gamine »

« Rester ici n'arrangera rien, d'ailleurs où logez vous ? »

« Les bordels ça t'parle ? Au moins y'a un pieux confortable qui m'attends et des filles qui détournent pas le visage en voyant ma gueule »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux

« Stannis ne vous fera pas de mal, j'en suis sur ! Revenez, et puis le mariage a lieu demain et j'aimerais que vous soyez présent »

« Quoi ?! Hors de question gamine, jamais t'entends ! Pour voir tous ces visages rayonnant.. »

« Je vous le demande, s'il vous plaît. Je comprends tout à fait ce refus, mais s'il vous plaît, faites le pour moi, je serais ravie de vous voir demain »

« Les mariages, ça finis jamais bien tu sais.. » lui répondit Sandor en un grognement

La jeune femme, blessée par son entêtement le laissa, sans lui répondre, elle monta dans sa chambre et admira la robe qu'on venait de lui monter. Elle était blanche en soie, ornée d'une fine dentelle, qui recouvrait le bas de la robe. Elle l'effleura de la main, impatiente de l'enfiler. On frappa à la porte.

Stannis entra doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea hésitant vers Roxanne, repensant à la soirée du banquet :

« Vous serez plus que magnifique dans cette robe, avoua t-il, j'aimerais vous offrir ceci, si vous le permettez » Il sortit de sa poche un collier de nacre étincelant, ancré de petits diamants. Roxanne, les yeux brillant de joie se retourna afin que l'homme puisse lui attacher, elle le remercia d'un superbe sourire, quand il s'avança vers elle et lui donna son premier baiser. Les joues rouges, la jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, jamais elle n'avait connu d'homme auparavant et jamais elle n'avait embrassé .

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, suivit de Stannis. Elle se pencha et observa les bateaux, amenant leurs cargaisons en masse :

« Demain ma dame, vous deviendrez officiellement reine de Dragonstone»

« Ce jour sera magique, j'en suis certaine » lui répondit la jeune femme, les yeux se perdant dans la mer au loin, dont les vagues s'écrasaient doucement sur les flancs de l'île

**Chapitre 46**

Lorsqu'elle enfila la robe, son cœur s'arrêta un instant, elle était si belle et désormais, elle pourrait vivre à nouveau ce conte de fée qui avait débuté au banquet.

Septa Mordane l'aidait à se préparer, elle lui peigna longuement les cheveux, laissant rebondir ses boucles dorées le long de son dos, puis lui proposa le collier qu'elle aimait tant et portait toujours pour les grande occasion. Mordane fut surprise de voir la jeune femme refuser et mettre celui que Stannis lui avait offert. La vieille femme le contempla un moment, souriant devant la beauté du bijoux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis échangea quelques mots avec sa septa. Le stress commençait à monter, il était l'heure.

Des trompettes commençaient à sonner à l'extérieur, elle sortit de sa chambre, accompagnée de Mordane puis traversa le long couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Celle ci était remplie de tables et bancs, sur lesquels reposaient les plats, attendant sagement d'être dévorés plus tard. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la falaise, là où tout le monde l'attendait. Elle traversa rapidement la cour, ralentissant le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, quand un homme annonça :

« Lord Petyr Baelish ! » La jeune femme se retourna et vit le grand argentier avancer vers elle, sur un grand cheval bai. Il mit pied à terre, l'a salua puis lui dit, tout sourire :

« J'ai appris pour votre mariage et bien entendu, je voulais y assister, vous me voyez désolé d'arriver avec un peu de retard »

« Oh lord Baelish, vous arrivez au bon moment, Roxanne se rendait à la falaise » lui répondit Mordane, fière de pouvoir l'annoncer

« Vous n'avez pas été invité, comment êtes vous au courant ? »

« Eh bien, lady Stark, sachez que j'ai aussi des espions sur Dragonstone.. cela restera entre nous j'espère, lui chuchota t-il. Sur ce, j'aimerais vous offrir quelque chose, en guise de.. sympathie »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre, qu'il lui tendit.

« Un poème destiné à votre mère, malheureusement, elle ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de lui donner. Alors, reprit-il après un léger soupir, je me suis dis qu'il serait bon d'en faire profiter à quelqu'un. J'espère que vous apprécierez »

« Je ne pense pas que lord Stannis accepte ceci » jeta Mordane méfiante

« Il y a ce que Stannis pense et il y a le reste.. pour ma part, je préfère suivre le reste » lui répondit sèchement l'homme

Roxanne lui promit de l'ouvrir une fois le mariage terminé, elle continua son chemin, accompagnée de deux personnes désormais. Baelish, au visage sournois, les laissa devant puis vint se placer sur le coté, se mélangeant à la foule.

La jeune femme s'avança puis, lorsque Stannis se retourna, la joie l'illumina.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, le prêtre l'a salua, ainsi que son futur mari, ce dernier lui prit la main, quand le vieil homme commença :

« Je scelle ces deux âmes par la présente, les liant l'une à l'autre pour n'en faire qu'une à jamais. Regardez vous l'un l'autre et prononcez les mots »

Le prêtre se recula, le vent soufflait sur la falaise et les vagues venaient s'empaler sur les roches dures qui façonnaient l'île. Les nobles de Dragonstone retenaient leur souffle, attendant impatiemment que les vœux soient prononcés. Le silence régnait durant la cérémonie.

« Père, Ferrant, lança doucement Stannis. Au même moment, Roxanne, se souvenant de ce que sa mère lui avait apprit, prononça les mêmes mots et ce fut dans l'harmonie la plus complète et au même rythme, qu'ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, Guerrier, Mère, Jouvencelle, Aïeule, Étranger, je suis sien et elle est mienne, je suis sienne et il est mien, depuis ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Autour d'eux, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, pendant que Stannis posait ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Roxanne, heureuse et pleine de vie, observa la foule, Baelish, au fond, demeurait tête basse, léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa septa hurlait de joie, et au fond, tout au fond, un homme attendait, caché par les feuilles d'un arbre. La jeune femme le fixa puis reconnu le limier, au regard triste et au visage brûlé. Une onde de joie l'envahit, il était venu assister à son mariage. A sa façon, cela était évident mais il avait fait l'effort de venir. Au bras de Stannis, elle s'avança, se dirigeant vers la grande salle, suivit des nobles qui continuèrent d'exprimer leur satisfaction par des hurlements et des applaudissements. Ser Davos ouvrit la grande porte, le grand banquet allait débuter.

**Chapitre 47**

Stannis prit place le premier, en bout de table,à sa droite, Roxanne, à sa gauche Davos.

Melisandre avait fait son apparition et s'était assise aux côtés de Baelish, qui s'était joliment incrusté au banquet. A la demande de la jeune femme, le limier eut droit à sa place. Ce dernier s'essaya, les yeux fuyants. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Roxanne, pensant qu'elle l'ai reconnu lors de la cérémonie.  
Stannis leva son verre, salua les nobles qui mangeaient à la table puis commença à déguster son plat. Les autres l'imitèrent, dans la symphonie des bardes qui jouaient au fond de la salle.  
Une place avait été faite pour danser et certains s'y jetèrent rapidement.  
Melisandre avait commencé à discuter avec la jeune femme, parlant de ses ambitions. La conversation demeura froide au début puis se détendit au fur et à mesure.

Stannis les observait, amenant la fourchette à sa bouche et mastiquant longuement, pendant que Petyr amena un sujet à Davos. Le limier, lui, à son habitude ne parlait pas beaucoup et jetait des coups d'œil méfiants au grand argentier. Soudain, ce dernier se leva, puis, en un sourit malicieux, demanda le silence. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Roxanne et annonça avec une frime qui lui allait si bien :  
« Je souhaite à Stannis Baratheon et à sa nouvelle épouse une longue et harmonieuse vie ! Avec un héritier à la clé.. » à cet instant, il regarda le seigneur de Dragonstone, les yeux pétillants de provocation. Puis il se rassit, comme si de rien n'était et le banquet continua, les nobles riaient aux éclats, d'autres danser, pendant que certains s'empiffraient.  
« Vous pourriez m'enseigner l'art du seigneur de la lumière ? » Demanda Roxanne à la prêtresse  
« Le seigneur de la lumière en serait ravi, priez R'hllor et ses visions dans les flammes et les braises incandescentes vous parviendront »  
La jeune femme, intéressée, questionna longuement Melisandre, pendant que Baelish, adressa un mouvement de tête à l'homme du bout:  
« Dites moi Lord Stannis, auriez vous une quelconque affaire à me proposer sur votre île ? Après tout, elle devient fleurissante et il devrait y avoir de nombreux visiteurs. Des visiteurs épuisés qui ne demande qu'à ce que l'on s'occupe d'eux »  
«Je suppose que vous voulez parler d'un établissement où l'on paye des femmes pour des plaisirs charnels.. »  
« C'est pour ça que l'on appelle cela un bordel, mon seigneur, le coupa Baelish d'un air arrogant.  
Sur le moment, Sandor en profita pour amener une proposition que Stannis ne lui pardonnerait jamais, malgré cela et en en ayant rien à fichtre du seigneur de Dragonstone, il se lança :  
« Vous devriez accepter, vu l'état du bordel.. Les filles sont bonnes à rien, j'ai mal dormi et ça pue la crasse ! »  
« Limier, je ne vous permet pas de m'adresser la parole une fois de plus, lui lança Stannis, commençant à s'énerver, je ne peux accepter, mon île n'est pas un lieu de prostitution ! »  
« Avec les arguments de Clegane, reprit Baelish confiant, Dragonstone deviendra plus riche qu'elle ne l'ai déjà. Réfléchissez y, plus de visiteurs, plus de tavernes, plus de demandes, de désirs, donc plus de maisons closes, et au final, plus d'or dans vos poches. C'est comme cela que les affaires fonctionnent mon seigneur »  
Roxanne se leva et ajouta:  
« Littlefinger a raison, offrez lui une place sur Dragonstone, il remplira l'île de dragon d'or, vous verrez ! »  
« Mais j'ai déjà des dettes, je dois rembourser Tywin Lannister au plus vite ! »  
« Tywin Lannister attendra, croyez moi, vous finirez par lui rendre son or, à la pièce près ! Je gère assez bien la dette et le trésor de la couronne, votre île sera un jeu d'enfant »»  
Stannis dépité se tourna vers Roxanne. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Melisandre attendait patiemment, Davos ne disait rien mais la proposition du grand argentier lui semblait acceptable. Ce dernier se léchait déjà les babines à l'idée de l'or qu'il amasserait, pendant que le limier jouissait intérieurement d'un satisfaction personnelle, d'avoir enfin put imposer quelque chose à son adversaire.  
« Je ne peux rien vous refuser ce soir, lui dit Stannis, je vous ai promis que cette soirée serait votre alors.. très bien Baelish, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver un endroit où vous installerez votre lieu de luxure.  
« Merci votre majesté » le salua Petyr dans la plus grande des hypocrisies  
Le banquet continuait, Davos avait accepté de danser avec une noble, sous les éclats de rire de Stannis, dont les coupes de vin commençaient à s'entasser. Roxanne, devant l'habitude de Sandor, de paraître triste, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle essaya longuement de lui parler, de le réconforter, pendant que ce dernier acquiesçait de hochements de tête ou de grognements.  
Littlefinger jeta un coup d'œil à la prêtresse qui semblait vouloir attirer l'attention du cerf. L'homme riait aux éclats avec un noble, assez proche de lui, dont il racontait les histoires s'esclaffant dans la plus grande des joies. Quand il capta le regard de la dame rouge, son visage redevint sérieux et il comprit automatiquement ce qu'elle lui disait. Baelish aussi d'ailleurs, il s'adressa à Roxanne, en face de lui, posa une main sur la sienne afin d'en rajouter et lui dit :  
« Lady Stark, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais cette soirée se termine pour moi, je m'en vais dans ce bordel miteux de la ville, passez une agréable fin de soirée » puis avec un léger clin d'œil, il quitta la pièce, pendant que Sandor bouillonnait de l'intérieur.  
Stannis se leva, prit la main de sa femme et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Cette dernière rougit sous la gène et croisa le regard de la prêtresse qui les fixaient, attendant une suite.  
Le cerf, éméché par la soirée n'attendit aucune réponse puis, après un petit moment d'hésitation de Roxanne, l'emmena dans le couloir.  
Melisandre afficha un sourire satisfait, alors que Davos, ivre, tapait du poing et gueulait pour que Stannis revienne et offre une danse à sa femme.  
Elle le suivit, leurs mains toujours jointes, l'homme ne dit pas un mot, titubant légèrement, il traversèrent le grand corridor pour arriver à ses appartements, là il ouvrit la porte et l'a laissa entrer.  
La pièce était resplendissante, de grands rideaux rouges ornaient la fenêtre, un secrétaire était placé au fond de la chambre, alors qu'une causeuse blanc cassée se trouvait près du lit.  
Roxanne s'assied sur la couche, observant son mari. L'alcool semblait le quitter et ses traits se firent plus sévère. Il enleva ses bottes, les jeta derrière lui et vint réclamer un baiser. Après cela, il se redressa, fier et ravalant sa pudeur, se déshabilla.  
La jeune femme, gênée, tourna les yeux, pendant que l'homme l'a rejoignait sous les draps.  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, éblouit par les rayons du soleil et vit Stannis, à la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. L'homme enfila son haubert, la bouche crispée et le regard dur :  
« Que faites vous ? » Demanda Roxanne intriguée  
« Je surveille ce vautour de Baelish, lui répondit sèchement l'homme. Il se tourna vers elle, puis, lâcha : Dès ce soir, tes affaires seront déplacées dans mes appartements.  
Son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à une bouche grimaçante et boudeuse. La jeune femme, interpellée par le tutoiement ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer, rabattit le drap sur elle puis se recoucha. Elle était désormais une femme et reine de Dragonstone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 48**

Au large des cotes du Nord se trouvait une petite île appelée Bear Island, elle était autrefois dirigée par Jeor Mormont, maintenant Lord commandant de la Garde de Nuit. Une petite île vallonnée et fertile, dont les prairies et forets s'étendent sur de nombreux kilomètres. Un homme était assit au pied d'un arbre, la quarantaine, cheveux blonds, il était vigoureux et avenant . Il portait une légère armure, abîmée au fil du temps. L'homme ne portait pas de blason, cependant, il appartenait à la maison Mormont et était le fils de l'ancien seigneur de l'île. Jorah leva les yeux au ciel, repensant au passé, à la fois passionné et douloureux. Lynce Hightower avait été sa femme autrefois, belle et douce, leur aventure avait été trépidante, fou amoureux, Jorah lui offrit son cœur dès qu'ils se rencontrèrent, mais aussi toutes les richesses qu'il possédaient, lui proposant bijoux et perles jusqu'à se ruiner. Ils furent heureux, cependant, elle le quitta pour un autre homme, laissant l'Ours endetté, il vendit quelques esclaves, afin d'alourdir sa bourse. Cependant, cela était interdit par les lois des Sept Couronnes, la peine de mort le guettait, jusqu'au jour où Lord Eddard Stark arriva sur l'île, voulant exécuter l'homme, en tant que seigneur du Nord. Jorah partit en exil où il devint mercenaire à Lys et chassé à jamais par Ned, de Westeros. Depuis ce jour, il devint chevalier solitaire, louant ses services sur le grand continent Est, plus particulièrement dans les Cités Libres.

Lorsqu'il apprit la mord d'Eddard, il décida de retourner à Westeros, sur l'île de son enfance.

Son voyage à l'Est lui apprit beaucoup de choses, notamment les mœurs de l'Orient, dont il avait maintenant acquit une grande connaissance.

Le vent soufflait sur Bear Island, Jorah se leva et marcha un moment, hésitant à prendre une décision qui pourrait changer radicalement son périple. Toujours endetté, il devait louer à nouveau ses services. Jamais il ne voulait retourner dans les Cités Libres et resterait sur Westeros, maintenant que son bourreau n'était plus. Il n'avait jamais haït les Stark, seulement Ned, le rendant responsable de son exil et de sa déchéance. Il avait eut vent de la mort de Robb ainsi que du mariage de Roxanne et la connaître davantage l'intéressait. En effet, une jeune Lady, récemment mariée chercherait sûrement quelques hommes pour former sa garde personnelle. L'Ours hésitait, se présenter à nouveau aux Stark allait peut être le mettre en péril à nouveau, son passé le rattraperait ou est ce que la mort d'Eddard avait définitivement scellé l'arrêt de sa mort ? Après tout, la jeune louve ne le connaissait pas, il ne risquerait rien. Jeune, il avait déjà côtoyait Robert Baratheon lors de la bataille du Trident, ou de quelques tournois organisés à Port Réal. Mais jamais, il n'avait rencontré Stannis. Il marcha en direction du port, embarqua sur le premier bateau puis, une fois à terre, il négocierait un cheval et galoperait jusque Dragonstone.

**Chapitre 59**

Une étrange effervescence s'était abattue sur le Dreadfort ces derniers jours. Roose Bolton avait réuni ses plus proches conseillers pour plusieurs réunions capitales.

En effet, peu après l'annonce de la mort du Roi Robert, un deuxième corbeau était arrivé, dans ses serres un message. Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell, Gardien du Nord et Suzerain de la famille Bolton avait été emprisonné pour trahison, puis par les ordres du nouveau roi Joffrey Baratheon, avait été décapité sur la place publique, sa tête ornant maintenant les hautes murailles de King's Landing.

Roose Bolton avait prévu de simplement envoyer son fils prêter serment d'allégeance au nouveau Roi quand le deuxième corbeau était arrivé, changeant totalement la donne. En effet, après la mort du jeune loup Robb Stark cette année, la mort de Ned ne laissait comme héritier au trône du Nord que 3 prétendantes, sa femme Catelyn, plus Tully que Stark, qui ne gagnerait jamais le respect des barons du nord, et les deux fillettes Stark, encore en couche culotte et totalement dépourvu d'autorité.

Le seigneur du Dreadfort comptait en effet se servir de cette période de trouble pour assoir sa domination sur le nord, et envoyer ainsi son fils Ramsay à King's Landing pour prêter serment d'allégeance à la couronne tout en mandant habilement le titre de Gardien du Nord laissé vaquant.

Ramsay était ravi, enfin le moment était venu pour lui de montrer sa véritable valeur, de faire sa place en ce monde tout en confortant sa place d'unique héritier de son père, ainsi donc futur gardien du Nord.

Mais c'est par un froid matin qu'un troisième corbeau arriva. Ramsay était alors dans les oubliettes, torturant deux brigands qui refusaient de donner l'emplacement de leur repaire.

Les Bolton avaient une très forte renommée en ce qui concerne la torture, et bien que les Starks aient depuis longtemps interdit l'écorchement vif des prisonniers, cette pratique était encore plus que commune dans les oubliettes du Dreadfort.

Ainsi, soigneusement, Ramsay Bolton arrachait pouce par pouce la peau des deux hommes en répétant inlassablement la même question:

« Où est votre repère? Où cachez vous le butin? »

Les hurlements des deux hommes étaient à glacer le sang, néanmoins ces cris résonnaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles du jeune homme. Le froid glacial qui régnait ici sous terre était devenu pour lui comme un compagnon.

Le plus grand des deux voleurs allaient craquer, Ramsay pouvait le sentir. Ressentir ce genre de chose était devenu une seconde nature pour lui; il aimait se dire qu'il avait élever la torture au rang d'art, et il se targuait de pouvoir faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe quel homme.

« DE KARHOLD ! NOUS VENONS DE KARHOLD ! ON A PLANQUE LE BLE DANS UN VIEUX MOULIN ABANDONNE PRES DU BOIS DES MORTS MAIS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ARRETEZ ! » Hurla soudain le pauvre homme.

Sa peau avait été arraché sur les deux bras, parcelles par parcelles, alors que du gros sel était régulièrement déposé sur la chair brulante.

« Biiien ! » s'amusa Ramsay « Vous voyez... quand on veut, tout se passe bien »

Le plus petit des deux hommes, haletant de souffrance, tourna son visage:

« Qu'allez vous faire de nous maintenant » Sanglota il.

« Vous libérer, bien sur » le nargua Ramsay.

Deux gardes aux couleurs des Bolton détachèrent les prisonniers, puis quittèrent la salle, alors qu'une meute de chien de chasse y entrait.

« Venez mes très chers, venez... régalez vous de leurs chaires... » leurs susurra Ramsay.

Alors que les bêtes se jetaient affamés sur les prisonniers, le jeune homme quitta la salle, qui résonna pendant quelques minutes des cris des pauvres hommes dévorés.

Ramsay remonta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, le jeune page de son père, un jeune homme du nom de Jock Cusahn, l'informa que lord Roose l'attendait dans la salle du conseil pour un entretien privé.

Ramsay ne pouvait pas supporter le page, qui était à son avis bien trop proche de son père. Il avait ainsi décidé le s'occuper de lui avant de partir pour King's Landing.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle du conseil, et sans frapper poussa les deux lourds battant. Son père l'attendait assit sur son trône, son regard de glace fixant un parchemin écorné, alors que le corbeau qui l'avait apporté gisait sur la table, un violent coup de poignard l'ayant cloué sur place.

« Ramsay, je t'attendais, entre » dit d'un ton calme Roose Bolton.

« Vous m'avez fait mander père? Je sors tout droit des oubliettes, les deux hommes ont avoué » annonça fièrement Ramsay.

« Bien, bien... Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de cela. Un corbeau est arrivé ce matin de Dragonstone, notre très chère Roxanne Stark a épousé Stannis Baratheon, ce qui lui donne ainsi le droit de réclamer sien le titre de gardien du nord... ce qui ne doit pas arriver. Ainsi j'ai décidé que tu allais partir immédiatement pour King's Landing. De mon côté je vais prétendre de me soumettre aux revendications du vieux cerf et de sa jeune louve énamourée, alors que tu consolideras nos positions dans le sud, plaidant allégeance à l'enfant roi, proclamant notre fidélité à sa couronne et demandant pour nous le titre de Gardien du Nord.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, prends cette lettre cachetée que tu remettras à Cersei Lannister en main propre, selle ton cheval et pars immédiatement. Au revoir Ramsay... ne me déçois pas »

Sans autre mot, Roose Bolton tourna le dos à son fils unique, alors que celui ci, les yeux plein de rage et d'avidité, quittait la pièce pour préparer son périple.

**Chapitre 50**

Les portes de la salle du trône de Highgarden s'ouvrèrent pour lui. William s'avança , sous ses yeux se révélait la splendeur de la salle.

Contrairement à celle de King's Landing, la salle du trône des Tyrell était lumineuse, le soleil se reflétait sur le marbre blanc dans lequel la pièce avait été batti, alors que des statuts des anciens seigneurs et Gardien du Sud ornaient la longue allée qui amenait au trône.

Ce trône, composé du même marbre blanc, était orné de diamants, et avait été taillé en un milliers de fleurs de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Les Tyrell avaient toujours été une des familles les plus riches de Westeros, avec les Lannister et les Martell.

Sur ce trône se tenait Mace Tyrell, seigneur de la maison Tyrell de Highgarden. Seigneur suzerain du Bief, gardien du Sud, Défenseur des Marches et Grand Maréchal du Bief. Autrefois vigoureux, l'homme s'était un peu empâté, mais gardait encore fière allure. Il était parfois surnommé Fleur de Suif en raison de sa corpulence. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et bouclés, sa barbe en pointe commençait à grisonner. Il était marié à lady Alerie Hightower et était père de Willos, ser Garlan, ser Loras et Margaery.

Justement, juste derrière lui, se tenait sa fille, Lady Margaery Tyrell. Elle était la plus jeune des enfants de lord Mace Tyrell C'était une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, aux manières douces et au sourire timide. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, rehaussé par ses superbes boucles brunes alors que son sourire se fit charmeur, et charmé, tout en se posant sur William.

Sur sa tête était posé un diadème doré alors que son corps était mit en valeur par une robe au armoiries de la famille Tyrell.

Le cœur du jeune homme cessa pendant un instant de battre, son regard se perdant dans l'immensité des yeux bruns de Lady Margaery, sa future femme. Il n'aurait put rêver plus beau cadeau, plus belle femme et plus beau futur, qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Il se promit en son fort de chérir cette femme, de toujours l'aimer et de tout faire pour lui offrir ce qu'elle demanderait de lui, quoi qu'en soit le prix à payer.

S'avançant de quelques pas, il mit un genoux à terre, sortit la lettre cachetée donnée par son père et déclara:

« Lord Tyrell, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être accueilli dans un si beau château, je suis ici en tant que représentant de mon père et votre suzerain, Lord Renly Baratheon, mais aussi pour honorer ma promesse de vous servir en tant qu'écuyer, de devenir ici un homme et de vous remettre ce plis de la part de mon père. Aussi afin de prendre pour femme votre ravissante fille, Lady Margaery, dont la beauté n'a pas d'égale sur cette terre »

Satisfait, Mace Tyrell se leva de son siège, et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme:

« Relevez vous mon bon sire, vous ne vous inclinerez plus en cette demeure, dont vous êtes l'invité d'honneur, et en tant que fils de mon suzerain, c'est aux autres de s'incliner devant vous. C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici chez nous, et sachez que nous préparons avec impatience l'union future de nos deux maisons, bien qu'avant vous devrez faire vos classes en temps qu'écuyer, même si vous et moi savons que vous n'avez pas grand chose à apprendre. Ainsi donc relevez vous, et donnez moi cette lettre. »

Le seigneur de Highgarden déchira enveloppe, et pendant quelques instants, lut le contenu de la lettre d'un air songeur et un peu inquiet.

Il releva les yeux et fixa le jeune Baratheon:

« Je crains que nous devions avoir une petite conversation William. Les choses bougent vite dans ce monde, et peut être devrions nous accélérer un peu nos plans. Comme je le savais déjà, ton père m'informe dans sa lettre que le roi Robert est mort, et que ton père est partit avec toutes ses troupes pour Storm's End. En effet ton père pensait que les choses allaient prendre un tour particulier à King's Landing, et il avait raison. Ce que ton père a surement apprit depuis, mais que toi et tes compagnons ignoraient, c'est que Eddard Stark a été emprisonné puis exécuté pour trahison, que Stannis Baratheon a épousé Roxanne Stark, se donnant ainsi le droit de réclamer le nord, et il y a peu de temps, nous avons reçu une lettre de la main de feu Ned Stark, qui proclame que Joffrey Baratheon ne serait pas le fils légitime de Cersei et Robert, mais le fruit d'un immonde inceste entre la reine et son jumeau. Comme tu peux t'en douter, cette nouvelle n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, c'est pourquoi j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de ton père il y a deux jours, demandant à tous ses bannerets de se tenir prêt, d'accélérer l'union entre nos deux maisons, d'achever ta formation, car en effet ton père compte faire revendiquer son droit au trône de fer, et prendre pour sien le titre de Roi de Westeros, des premiers hommes, et des Andals. Ainsi tu comprendras que le temps nous est compté, et que dès demain ,commencera la fin de ta formation, et nous nous donnons un délais d'un mois pour conclure le mariage entre vous. »

La tête de William bouillonnait de pensées. Il était fier, fier de son père, de ses revendications, et prêt à le rejoindre sur le champs de bataille avec derrière lui toute la force du Bief et de Highgarden.

« Vos désirs, et ceux de mon père, sont des ordres, et je n'aurais de cesse de vous montrer ma valeur pour vite finir ma formation, et enfin mériter ce titre de chevalier. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur votre douce fille, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de l'a prendre pour femme, et de lui offrir ce qui lui revient de droit ».

William se tourna vers Margaery, mit un genoux à terre et l'a fixa dans les yeux:

« Ma dame, été vous prête à devenir ma femme, ma future reine et ma compagne pour le meilleur et pour le pire »

Le même sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage de le jeune fille, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'un étrange mélange de désir, d'amour et d'ambition:

« William Baratheon, vous avez déjà ravit mon cœur, mais sachez une chose... je ne veux pas être une reine parmi tant d'autres... je veux être la reine ! »

**Chapitre 51**

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur Dragonstone, Roxanne se tenait dans le lit, alors que Stannis s'apprêtait à y entrer, quand elle leva la tête vers lui, demandant :

« Parlez moi un peu de vous messire, je ne connais rien de votre passé »

L'homme l'a regarda étonné :

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'aimerais simplement mieux connaître la personne avec qui je me suis mariée.. »

Stannis baissa la tête, hésitant mais ne pouvant pas lui refuser, il commença :

« Durant mon enfance, j'admirais mon frère aîné, mais Robert ne m'appréciait pas, préférant Renly. Je lui en ai toujours voulu lorsqu'il lui a donné Accalmie à ma place alors que c'est moi qui avait tenu la forteresse, moi qui regardait mes hommes crever et qui était obligé de manger les chevaux, chats, chiens et rats car nous n'avions plus de nourriture et nous étions encerclé. Je suis honnête et droit, alors que Renly n'est rien, je le hais, j'aurais dû être roi à la place de Robert ! Commença t-il à s'énerver. Je n'ai pas demandé à être roi, seulement mon devoir m'y oblige ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que mon frère se dresse contre moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Il pliera le genoux ou.. »

La jeune femme posa une main délicate sur sa joue, lui demandant de se calmer et l'obligeant à la regarder, mais l'homme refusa et tourna la tête, affichant un regard fuyant puis continua :

« J'ai mené la rébellion de Robert contre les Targaryen, puis celle des Greyjoy. Je ne crois plus les Anciens et Nouveaux Dieux, depuis que La-Fière-à-Vent a sombré dans la mer, emportant mes parents, sous mes yeux et ceux de Robert. J'ai grandi dans son ombre, lui plus vif et plus charmeur.. et pourtant.. Westeros a besoin d'un roi droit et discipliné ! Pas d'un ivrogne qui passe son temps avec des filles ! ... Mais puisque nous sommes censés rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, tu en apprendras plus sur moi par toi même»

Roxanne n'ajouta rien, acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, le sourire crispé, se tourna dans le lit et s'endormit. Alors que Stannis, s'en voulant de son comportement, enroula un bras timide autour de sa taille.

Le lendemain, Baelish entra dans la grande salle le sourire effacé. Il lança un regard à Stannis et ce dernier comprit qu'il s'agissait d'ordre privé. Il demanda à Roxanne de les laisser.

Le grand argentier s'avança vers l'homme puis commença d'une voix sérieuse :

« Messire, comprenez que je ne suis pas venu juste pour la cérémonie.. il se trouve que j'ai une importante annonce à vous faire. Voyez vous, depuis que Lady Roxanne a quitté la capitale, Port Réal a connu beaucoup d'ennuis. Le roi Robert est mort, laissant le trône à son fils, bâtard de Jaime Lannister.. »

« Comment ! Joffrey Baratheon n'est pas fils légitime ! S'emporta Stannis, se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil et hurlant jurons et propos déplacés sur ce dernier ainsi que sur les Lannister

« Je vous prie de me laisser continuer Lord Stannis, j'ai une seconde nouvelle et cette dernière concerne votre femme.. »

« Et bien ! Je vous écoute ! »

« Lord Eddard Stark a été emprisonné pour trahison envers la couronne puis exécuté, par sa lame elle-même, sous les yeux des nobles et de la populace de la ville. J'ai pensé vous l'annoncer après le mariage, pour que vous puissiez le dire à Lady Roxanne sans que cela perturbe votre.. nuit de noce »

Le seigneur de Dragonstone n'afficha aucune émotion, se contentant de baisser la tête en une mine boudeuse. Sans un mot, Baelish le salua puis partit, laissant entrer la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il lui annonça, Roxanne ne réagit pas, elle s'appuya au mur, puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Stannis, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. L'homme fit mander le limier, il l'a souleva et l'amena sur son lit, alors que Stannis lui tapotait les joues. Elle se réveilla, le visage fermé, quand elle éclata en sanglots. Septa Mordane arriva paniquée puis administra un breuvage à Roxanne afin qu'elle se sente plus en forme.

Stannis prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'a réconfortant comme il pouvait, alors que Sandor, la tête baissée, semblait triste de voir la jeune femme dans cet état.

Son corps tremblait, ses joues furent noyées par les larmes, elle hurla de tristesse, le ventre serré par l'annonce de la mort de Ned. Ce père qu'elle avait tant admiré, celui qui lui avait beaucoup apprit. Elle demanda à ce qu'on l'a laisse seule, enroulée dans les draps, les yeux déjà rouges de pleurs. Lorsque Stannis sortit, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front de Roxanne, referma la porte et s'adressa au limier :

« Clegane, nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases je le reconnais, cependant, si vous pouviez rester ici et veiller sur ma femme. Je ne veux pas la savoir seule vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, comprenez vous»

Sandor grogna devant le pardon que venait de lui faire Stannis, cet être qu'il avait hardiment détesté durant un long moment. Il planta un regard méprisant dans le sien puis lui répondit :

« J'fais pas ça pour vous, sachez le ! »

Le limier resta un moment silencieux, puis, il posa son oreille sur la porte, écoutant les pleurs de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra et au plus profond de lui, il sentit que la carapace qu'il s'était formée venait de se briser. Hésitant, il se mit à réconforter Roxanne en essayant de trouver de justes paroles :

« Votre père était un homme honorable.. c'est un des seuls qui m'a pas manqué d'respect en voyant ma gueule »

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de la louve, il entrouvrit la porte et l'a vit recroquevillée dans le lit. Maladroit et peu sur de lui, il s'avança doucement, défit sa cape et la posa sur le corps de Roxanne. Cette dernière se retourna, le regard fuyant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, cependant, l'intrusion du limier l'avait touché. Elle s'essaya dans son lit, essuya ses larmes puis lui dit d'un ton faible :

« Vous ne devriez pas me voir comme cela, veuillez me pardonner »

Le limier planta difficilement son regard dans le sien, il ne détourna pas les yeux puis passa une main timide sur sa joue.

« Pleure autant qu'cela te soulagera gamine, je resterai ici et j't'aiderai si tu m'demandai. T'as pas à t'cacher, les gosses ça chiale tout l'temps et crois moi que là c'est normal. Ton père était un type bien . Pourquoi il a trahit l'roi ? Ça j'sais pas mais c'que je sais et c'que j'ai vu c'est qu'il tenait à toi et c'est l'plus important qu'tu dois ret'nir. Eddard Stark était un homme d'honneur, le truc c'est qu'dans la capitale, faut pas donner sa confiance et ton père l'savait pas, alors que toi maint'nant tu l'sais, donc fais pas la même erreur qu'lui.. j'voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un truc gamine» conclu t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Roxanne le fixait, les yeux perdu dans les siens. Seules les paroles du limier résonnaient dans sa tête. L'homme, l'esprit embrumé par cet événement, approcha doucement son visage, ne pensant qu'a Roxanne, il se jeta à l'eau et l'embrassa timidement . La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser. Honteux de son geste et confus, il se leva et partit. Roxanne resta un long moment assise, revisitant chaque moment marquant, puis, devant ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, se coucha, ne fermant l'œil de la nuit.

**Chapitre 52**

Le jour venait de se lever sur Dragonstone et le bateau de Jorah Mormont venait d'accoster. Il suivit la grand route, voyant au loin le château s'élever. Quelques paysans levèrent la tête au moment de son passage, le fixant avec méfiance. Les étrangers n'étaient pas bien vus sur l'ile, Jorah le sentait bien, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Durant le voyage, il avait laissé son armure pour un haubert aux couleurs de sa maison, un ours sur fond vert. De cette façon, il serait plus reconnaissable et laissait derrière lui l'homme exilé et sans repère qu'il avait été.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, les gardes ne le laissèrent pas entrer, quand Ser Davos apparut.

L'homme se posta devant lui puis l'examina de la tête aux pieds:

« Que nous vaut votre venue ici étranger ? »

« Je suis Jorah Mormont de Bear Island, je souhaiterais voir Lady Roxanne ser, afin de m'entretenir avec elle pour une raison qui ne concerne que moi »

Davos, après un léger moment acquiesça, puis, gardant un œil sur l'homme, le fit entrer dans le château. Ils longèrent le couloir, menant à sa chambre et frappèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit, Davos chercha la jeune femme dans tout le château, interrogeant Stannis de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Ce dernier, reconnaissant Jorah se souvint de la sentence infligée par Ned et se promit de la faire exécuter. Il lança un regard haineux à l'Ours puis partit en bougonnant.

Les deux hommes se rendirent au seul endroit encore inexploré, la tour de Melisandre.

Doucement ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçons pour arriver à une petite porte en bois vermoulu. Une voix stridente s'élevait de la salle, prononçant des incantations et formules mystiques. Davos frappa à la porte, peu rassuré, quand on vint lui ouvrir. Roxanne, surprise mais ravie de le voir afficha un grand sourire alors que son interlocuteur l'a fixait béatement.

« Messire, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite imprévue ? »

« Un étranger arrivé du Nord a demandé à vous voir, un homme qui répond au nom de Jorah Mormont »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, son père avait dû lui en parler plus jeune. Elle sourit puis demanda à le faire entrer.

« Lady Stark, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, je suis venu de Bear Island pour vous et j'aimerais vous faire une proposition »

Ser Davos observait l'homme avec méfiance.

« J'ai appris votre récent mariage avec Lord Stannis Baratheon et j'aimerais que vous m'acceptiez au sein de votre garde personnelle. J'ai longtemps voyagé par delà le Détroit, j'ai acquis une bonne connaissance en matière d'Orient et je suis un bon combattant. Cependant, ayant perdu mes terres, je recherches désormais quelqu'un à servir »

Roxanne ne comprenait pas, Melisandre vint près d'elle, un livre de sortilèges à la main.

« Et en quel Dieu croyez vous ser Jorah de Bear Island ? »

« En les Sept madame, néanmoins, en vous regardant, je puis constater que vous êtes une prêtresse d'Asshaï.. je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un comme vous sur Westeros.. »

« Le Maitre de la Lumière m'a envoyé pour l'Élu, ser Jorah, car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs. Cependant, même les âmes bannies peuvent retrouver le chemin de la lumière et du pardon.. »

Mormont baissa la tête, inquiet à l'idée que Roxanne le démasquerait peut être. Cette dernière reprit la parole:

« Jorah Mormont, je suis attristée de vous dire que j'ai déjà un garde personnel, je ne puis trouver une place pour vous ici »

« Je vous pris de m'excuser pour cette intrusion, votre père m'avait déjà donné un avant goût du caractère des Stark, et jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici »

« Qu'insinuez vous ? Demanda interloquée la jeune femme, vous connaissiez mon père ? »

« Pour tout vous dire, il m'a chassé de mes terres, et ce n'est que depuis sa triste disparition que j'ai osé revenir, pour demander votre pardon. M'engager dans votre garde personnelle pourrait me permettre de me racheter »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Stannis était déjà posté derrière lui. Deux gardes l'empoignèrent, il fut immobilisé.

« Jorah Mormont, je vous arrête pour non respect des lois qui vous ont été soumises, votre retour sur Westeros n'est pas accepté et vous condamne ainsi à la peine de mort »

Roxanne éberluée devant les dires de Stannis, sentie la colère lui monter, elle trouvait cela injuste que Stannis se préoccupe de ses affaires et demanda à le voir en privé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, elle claqua la porte puis annonça en haussant le ton :

« Comment pouvez vous faire une chose pareille ? Cet homme est revenu chercher le pardon et vous le condamnez à mort sans lui laisser le choix ! »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait ! Hurla Stannis, Mormont a vendu des esclaves puis s'est exilé afin d'échapper à la peine de mort, il doit subir la sentence ! »

Roxanne resta bouche bée et demanda à ce que Jorah vienne afin de raconter son histoire. L'homme entra tête baissée, les mains ligotées dans le dos :

« Expliquez vos actes Jorah Mormont afin d'échapper aux flammes de R'hllor »

L'homme s'exécuta puis, aborda le délicat sujet de sa femme, le fait qu'il ait tout fait pour elle, qu'il se soit ruiné pour la rendre heureuse et qu'elle le quitte sans raison pour un autre émue la jeune femme. Elle comprenait la douleur qu'il ressentait et, avec un peu d'espoir, se tourna vers son mari :

« S'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre, c'est injuste ce que vous lui réservez, alors que malgré les faits qu'il a commit, il reste un homme, un homme qui a souffert. Pour l'amour que vous me portez, je vous demande de l'épargner »

Stannis hésita, puis finit par accepter, regrettant au fond de lui de ne pas pouvoir appliquer la justice.

C'est ainsi que Jorah Mormont rejoignit la garde personnelle de Roxanne.

Cette dernière partit à la recherche du limier afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle n'eut pas besoin de le chercher longtemps, le connaissant, elle partit directement vers l'auberge.

Elle le trouva accoudé à une table, un verre à la main, à son habitude. Lorsqu'il l'a vit s'approcher de lui, il tourna la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard, repensant à la veille.

Gênée, un silence s'installa doucement, le limier restait tête baissée, attendant que Roxanne commence :

« Clegane, je viens vous annoncer que dorénavant, vous ne serez plus seul dans ma garde, un homme répondant au nom de Jorah Mormont.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sandor l'a coupa et lança agressivement :

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires gamine, de toute façon j'me casse d'ici.. et pour de bon !»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se doutant des raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait partir.

Le limier l'a fixa, se leva puis après avoir renversé son verre, quitta l'auberge. Il chevaucha son étalon noir puis partit sans se retourner.

**Chapitre 53**

Par une journée ensoleillée, la nouvelle maison close de Dragonstone se voyait remplie de clients, Petyr Baelish, penché à sa fenêtre observait le port, dont les marins accostaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Fier de son nouvel investissement, un sourire plus que satisfait se dessina sur son visage. En effet, depuis le mariage et les nouveaux établissements, ouverts depuis peu sur l'île, Dragonstone se voyait plus riche et Stannis avait posé un pied sur le Nord, ses terres s'étaient agrandies, tout se déroulait pour le mieux, au grand plaisir de Baelish. Il ferma la fenêtre, pensif puis se retourna vers le canapé où deux de ses filles s'ébattait en gémissant. Se délectant du spectacle, il haussa le ton :

« Non non non ! Est cela que l'on vous apprends ici ? Vous devez leur faire oublier ce qu'ils sont, ils vous ont payé, ils savent qui vous êtes, alors mettez y un peu plus d'entrain »

Les filles s'exécutèrent:

« Rejoignez nous messire » demanda la blonde sensuellement

Baelish afficha un sourire désabusé puis, tout en s'avançant vers elles, lança :

« Je ne puis accepter une telle proposition, je suis promis à une autre »

« Et qui est-elle messire ? »

« Une femme du Nord, rousse aux yeux verts. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, j'ai provoqué en duel son prétendant, il m'a battu et je me suis promis de me venger. Depuis, elle s'est marié avec un homme du Nord, avec une mâchoire comme une enclume, un homme robuste et imposant qui n'est plus de ce monde désormais. Malheureusement, elle reste triste et je ne sais pas comment l'a rendre heureuse. Je lui ai promis de m'occuper d'une de ses filles, elle devrait rejoindre l'Elysienne prochainement. Quand à son aînée, voyez vous, elle me fait de plus en plus confiance et..»

« On dirait que vous êtes amoureux messire » coupa l'une des filles

« De sa mère oui, j'étais son jouet, son petit confident, elle pouvait tout me dire, elle me parlait de chevaux, de châteaux qu'elles voulait visiter, de l'homme avec qui elle voulait se marier. J'étais comme un frère pour elle et je compte bien m'occuper de sa fille »

« Vous êtes un homme ambitieux Lord Baelish »

« Oh je veux tout, absolument tout, il se trouve qu'en perdant ce duel j'ai appris une chose importante. Soit vous êtes le gagnant, soit le perdant. Mais je ne vais pas me battre contre eux, ils ont leur règles, leurs jeux. Non, je vais les baiser, voilà ce que je vais faire et je vais remporter la partie. Voilà ce que je fais, voilà ce que je suis et ce n'est qu'en acceptant ce que l'on est que l'on parvient à ses fins »

« Mais que voulez vous vraiment messire ? » demanda la jeune femme naïvement

« Je ne te paye pas pour poser autant de questions ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton cassant

Il leur tourna le dos puis partit en direction du château, ayant pour but de trouver Roxanne.

Il l'a découvrit sur le terrain d'entraînement, frappant dans des mannequins. Il s'avança vers elle puis, annonça gaiement :

« Vous reprenez l'entraînement ? Cela n'est-il pas déconseillé pour.. une femme enceinte ? Son intonation venait de baisser et son regard devint sournois.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, elle lâcha son épée et éclata de rire, quand Petyr reprit :

« Voyez vous, il y a un sujet dont je voulais vous parler justement. C'est assez délicat je dois le reconnaître mais je me devais de vous en parler, en temps que proche de votre mère. Stannis n'est pas l'homme que vous pensez, une fois un héritier né, il se lassera de vous et ne prêtera plus attention à..la jolie jeune femme que vous êtes. Une créature que l'on laissera pourrir dans le château et qui pleurera de chagrin. Quelle tristesse vous ne pensez pas ? Je voulais vous mettre en garde »

Roxanne fronça les sourcils, elle ramassa son épée, fixa Baelish, puis baissa la tête. Elle se souvint alors que le limier lui avait dit cela une fois. Stannis ne profitait que d'elle, cependant, le limier avait mentit.. il avait promit de rester avec elle... Elle ne se soucia donc pas de ses dires, puis, lança un regard à la fois menaçant mais rempli de doutes au grand argentier et partit, bousculant légèrement son épaule. Ce dernier venait de perdre la partie, il ne savait pas si il avait eu bien fait de raconter cela à la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, simplement l'avertir.

**Chapitre 54**

Pendant ce temps là, dans les geôles de Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon, accompagné de deux gardes, lisait le registre de la prison. Dans la cellule du fond se trouvait un paysan du nom de Karl Linson. Il avait été emprisonné pour s'être révolté durant la période de crise de Dragonstone. A sa droite, se tenait Jon Grace. Il avait torturé les membres d'une maison minime et avait été recherché durant de longs mois. Puis, à sa gauche, Marin York, avait été enfermé pour trafic d'esclaves et attendait son jugement depuis plus d'un an. Stannis s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Si il ne pouvait pas faire payer la sentence de Jorah Mormont, il pourrait juger York afin de montrer l'exemple et satisfaire son besoin de rendre la justice. Il n'accepterait aucuns malfrats sur l'île et chacun serait prévenu une fois l'homme pendu.

L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte, puis York comprit que son dernier jour arrivait, il resta prostré au fond de la cellule, suppliant le garde de le laisser enfermé. Il se débattit lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras, y enroulant une chaîne qu'il traîna ensuite le long du sol. Stannis marcha près de lui, calme, les mains dans le dos, pendant que le prisonnier rampait, pleurant de peur. Ils l'emmenèrent sur la place publique. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver enchaînés, les villageois arrêtèrent leurs activités pour venir s'incruster autour de la place. Certains hurlait déjà qu'on le condamne à mort, d'autres pensaient que c'était affreusement barbare, en voyant que le bourreau commençait à installer la potence, il vérifia si la corde était fermement attachée C'était décidé, il serait pendu. On plaça l'épaisse corde autour du cou de l'homme. Le jugement n'avait pas encore commencé que l'on pouvait lire la peur et sentir la douleur qui le submergeait. Il avait été enfermé durant plus d'un an dans la cellule, n'ayant presque pas de nourriture, il avait dû s'habituer aux rats et quelques insectes qui pouvaient remplir quelques peu son estomac. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait, emprisonné, il n'avait eut aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, ni même une meurtrière pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil à travers la cellule. Stannis ordonna au bourreau de commencer, alors que Melisandre fit son apparition :

« Le maître de la lumière trouverait cela juste de punir cet homme, néanmoins, ce serait préférable que ce soit par les flammes.. »

« Je reste le seigneur de cette île.. et j'applique mes décisions ! Allez, finissez !» hurla t-il au bourreau.

Roxanne arriva alors et surprit la scène. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle rentra au château, écœurée devant le corps sans vie du prisonnier.

Le seigneur de Dragonstone se tourna vers la prêtresse puis annonça d'une voix sombre :

« Brûlez le maintenant » On amena le corps sur un bûché puis y mit feu.

La louve croisa Petyr, sa mallette à la main, qui l'arrêta lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules:

« Calmez vous Lady Stark, calmez vous. Vous voyez ce qu'il a été capable de faire afin de se venger de Mormont ? Ne pensez vous donc pas que c'est un monstre et qu'il n'est pas celui que vous croyiez ? Je pars pour Port Réal dès ce soir, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez m'accompagner et je vous ramènerez à votre mère à Winterfell »

**Chapitre 55**

William faisait les cents pas dans la petite salle qui lui avait été donné pour se préparer, juste à côté la chapelle de Highgarden. Après un long mois d'apprentissage, martial aussi bien que politique, il avait été nommé chevalier par Mace Tyrell lors d'une rapide cérémonie.

Rapide car celle ci précédait juste son mariage

En effet, il devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui même, et William Baratheon avait enfilé son armure jaune et verte, frappée du cerf de sa maison, ainsi que sa cape aux mêmes couleurs, et ceint à sa hanche son épée. Il attendait nerveusement que la cérémonie commence, alors que son ami Theon était nonchalamment assit dans un fauteuil non loin de lui.

Comme son père n'avait put le rejoindre pour assister au mariage, c'est Theon qui le conduirait jusqu'à l'autel, faisant ainsi de lui, aux yeux du monde, son réel bras droit, fidèle ami et conseiller.

« Relax Will ! Tout va bien se passer ! Cette putain de cérémonie va pas durer plus de deux heures, après le banquet, une petite danse et sera venu l'heure d'engrosser la nouvelle madame Baratheon ! » Le railla Theon.

« La ferme ! Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir Loras ! Et arrête de parler de ma future femme comme cela ! » Un léger silence s'installa:

« Désolé Theon, mais franchement tu pourrais être un peu plus compréhensif pour une fois ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas... j'ai confiance en toi, ça va bien se passer. Je t'amène jusqu'à l'autel, tu dis les vœux, elle les répète, et ce sera terminé, lui dit son ami en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Merci... » La tension se fit moins lourde pour William, et alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cents pas, les trompettes retentirent, annonçant le début de la cérémonie.

En lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule, Theon lui sourit:

« Ton destin t'attend William... notre destin. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais aimé te demander avant qu'on y aille... J'aimerais te prêter, ici et maintenant, et jusqu'à ma mort, serment d'allégeance, je serais ton vassal, et avant tout ton ami, et fidèle conseiller. »

Sur ce, le jeune Kraken se mit a genoux, courbant la tête.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de William, rare étaient les instants où Theon se montrait aussi solennel. Dégainant son épée, il frappa doucement les épaules de son ami du plat de la lame et lui dit:

« Theon Greyjoy, ici devant les 7 je fais de toi mon vassal, faisant ainsi de moi ton suzerain et seigneur, mais te donne en contrepartie mon estime à vie, et au nom de mon père te faisant seigneur des îles d'Estremont. Tu agiras en mon nom et devras te montrer digne du présent que je te fais ici présent. Et maintenant lève toi mon ami, et amène moi vers notre destin ! »

Theon se leva, les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent l'accolade, riant et souriant, puis d'un même geste se dirigèrent vers le septuaire.

La salle était bondée, la plupart des nobles des maisons vassales des Baratheon et des Tyrell étaient présents dans l'assemblée. Et les quelques sièges vides n'inquiétèrent pas William, en effet il savait qu'en secret son père rassemblait ses troupes à Storm's End, et qu'une attaque vers Dragonstone serait bientôt déclarée.

En réalité Renly ne comptait pas faire la guerre à son frère ainé, mais il avait besoin des hommes qui avait juré fidélité à Stannis, et comptait bien pour une fois que son frère fasse le choix le plus intelligent en refusant ses prétentions a la couronne et en laissant ses troupes à Renly.

Arrivé au bout de la grande allée, et après avoir salué quelques grands seigneurs présents sur les bancs tels que Randyll Tarly, son ami Loras ou encore Sir Axell Florent du Rubriant. William arriva enfin face au Septon, et attendit patiemment que son épouse fasse son apparition.

A l'apparition de William, tout le monde s'était levé, et c'est en entendant les gens se lever une deuxième fois qu'il sut qu'enfin Margaery arrivait.

Transpirant, le cœur battant la chamade, il se retourna.

Margaery Tyrell se déplaçait avec grâce le long de l'allée au bras de son père, Mace Tyrell.

Elle était resplendissante, dans sa robe blanche simple, ses longs cheveux noués en une natte.

William savait qu'il était amoureux, et devant tant de beauté, de simplicité et de grâce, il se sentit enfin véritablement vivant, il était heureux.

Arrivant enfin à son niveau, pendant un instant qui dura pour les deux amoureux une éternité, Mace Tyrell lâcha le bras de sa fille, et déclara:

« Moi Mace Tyrell, seigneur du Bief et de Highgarden, te donne à toi, William Baratheon, ma fille ainée Margaery Tyrell,comme femme et épouse ».

William et lui inclinèrent la tête, puis le lord prit sa place au premier rang.

Les deux jeunes gens se prirent par la main, et se tournèrent vers le septon, qui dit d'un ton fervent:

« Je scelle ces deux âmes par la présente, les liant l'une à l'autre pour n'en faire qu'une à jamais. Regardez vous l'un l'autre et prononcez les mots »

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, alors que les deux âmes s'unissait et que les paroles étaient prononcées.

« Père, Ferrant Guerrier, Mère, Jouvencelle, Aïeule, Étranger, je suis sien et elle est mienne, je suis sienne et il est mien, depuis ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Puis William, ferma les yeux, et embrassa celle qui était maintenant sa femme, Margaery Baratheon, son épouse à qui il avait promit les 7 royaumes, et pour qui il serait prêt à donner jusqu'à sa vie.

La salle explosa en applaudissements, résonnant des cris et du nom du nouveau couple.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent tels un rêve pour William, le banquet s'éternisa jusque tard dans la nuit. Alors que tous les seigneurs tenaient à lui dire un mot, tout en lui glissant une nouvelle coupe de vin et assiette bien remplie. Il trônait à la place d'honneur avec sa femme, et pendant toute la soirée, ils discutèrent, se prouvant avec contentement que hors de l'aspect bien politique de leur mariage, ils étaient fais pour s'entendre. Margaery se révéla de plus une fine politicienne, dont les conseils se révèleraient surement bien précieux à l'avenir.

William se souvint aussi qu'au cours de la soirée, Loras avait suivit l'exemple de Theon et lui avait prêté serment d'allégeance, et c'est avec plaisir que William l'avait accepté.

Puis le moment de la consommation du mariage vint, et les deux jeunes gens furent guidées jusqu'à leur chambre nuptial sous les encouragements, les applaudissements et les rires.

William laissa galamment entrer Margaery, puis à son tour, entra dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte à double tour, porte devant laquelle vinrent se poster deux gardes.

Le jeune cerf embrassa avec passion sa nouvelle épouse, qui lui rendit encore plus passionnément son baiser, puis le repoussa ensuite sur le lit.

La jeune femme fit glisser doucement sa robe de ses épaules, puis fixa son mari d'un regard dans lequel se lisait passion et envie.

« Voici venue l'heure de vous donner un héritier, mon roi » lui susurra elle, avant de le rejoindre dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

**Chapitre 56**

Arya Stark arpentait les rues du marché. Depuis la mort de son père, elle n'avait plus mit les pieds dans le château et cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait réussi à négocier quelques pains avec des jeunes du village, ou à voler sans se faire prendre. Dormant dehors, elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille de l'ancienne Main, ses vêtements étaient boueux, son visage crasseux. Elle était devenue méconnaissable. Elle s'essaya sur une pierre et observa les environs. La ville était calme ce jour là, à part quelques villageois, les rues étaient désertes.. sans compter bien sur ce chien, maigre et abandonné, qui suivait la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le château. Étant la dernière Stark dans la ville, elle avait peur d'y retourner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à l'intérieur. Le chien vint s'asseoir près d'elle, elle le caressa puis se mit à sourire. Il lui tenait compagnie depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle se mit à rêvasser, à ce qui adviendrait si elle retournait à Winterfell. Son vœux le plus cher.

Sa sœur lui manquait aussi, ainsi que sa mère, elle se demandait si parfois, ils leur arrivaient de penser à elle, perdue dans la capitale, entre les mains de vautours affamés.  
Elle aperçu un cheval au loin. Elle ne put identifier son cavalier, mais il ne portait pas de bannière et était seul. Galopant à vive allure, il entra rapidement dans la ville. Les portes s'ouvrèrent devant lui alors qu'on le saluait, Arya descendit la petite muraille sur laquelle elle était montée pour reconnaître Petyr Baelish, le grand argentier de Port Réal. Un frisson l'a parcouru, elle n'en avait pas peur, comme le limier mais elle se méfiait. Elle avait toujours pensé que cet homme cachait quelque chose mais n'avait jamais parlé, étant donné qu'il était proche de sa sœur, ainsi que de son père.  
Elle s'avança vers lui, frôlant le mur afin de ne pas se faire voir. Baelish sourit puis, marcha vers un homme auquel il tendit une bourse. Ce dernier afficha une mine désolée :  
« Veuillez accepter mes excuses messire mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, la jeune Stark reste introuvable.. »  
« Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? Je vous demande de retrouver une enfant de huit ans et vous en êtes incapable ? Devrais-je faire le travail moi même afin qu'il soit correctement fait ? » lui répondit le grand argentier, dont la colère commençait à se faire sentir. Il lança un regard méprisant à l'homme puis lui annonça d'une voix mal aimable :  
« Puisque votre mission n'a pas abouti, je me vois contraint de récupéré mon or.. vous comprenez, je n'aime pas les mauvais investissements.. » Il lui arracha la bourse des mains puis partit.  
Arya sentit la peur lui monter, paniquée, elle couru se cacher. Elle trouva refuge dans une petite écurie, juste à côté du forgeron. Elle se blottie contre une motte de foin puis attendit, fermant les yeux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentie une langue râpeuse sur sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et surprit le chien errant, toujours dans ses pattes, assit près d'elle. Elle afficha un léger sourire quand elle entendit :  
« Gendry ! J'veux plus d'toi ici, tu pars dès maintenant ! »  
« Mais j'vais aller où si vous m'demander de partir ? » demanda le jeune homme  
« J'en sais rien, t'as cas aller dans la garde de nuit mais tu t'barre ! »  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la tête basse, il sortit puis se mit contre le mur, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Arya ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il était plus vieux qu'elle, l'âge du roi Joffrey peut être, ou même un peu plus. Il était robuste pour son âge et portait dans une de ses mains, un haume de taureaux. Ce devait être l'apprenti du forgeron, pensa la jeune fille, quand un homme s'approcha de lui. Aux traits grossiers et au visage marqué, Yoren demanda à Gendry s'il acceptait de rejoindre la garde de nuit. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas puis partit vers une charrette où d'autres attendaient. Yoren était venu dans la capitale pour recruter des hommes, afin d'enrichir le plus possible la garde de nuit. Arya se souvenait de lui, il avait parlé à Ned un peu avant sa condamnation, il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais elle préférait se méfier. L'homme regarda dans sa direction puis resta un moment figé. Arya se fit encore plus petite de peur de se faire voir. Quand elle regarda en direction de Yoren, il avait disparu. Soulagée, elle baissa la tête, quand soudain, une main apparue sur son épaule. Rapidement, elle se retourna pour voir l'homme, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, lui annoncer froidement :  
« ça fait des jours que j'te cherche ! Où qu'tétais passée ! T'es recherchée à présent et faudrait pas que tu tombe entre ses griffes, vaut mieux pour toi »  
Il sortit un couteau puis se mit à lui couper les cheveux. Les mèches tombèrent les unes après les autres pendant qu'Arya se débattait :  
« Arrête de crier ! Lorsque tu sauras, tu me remerciera de t'avoir fait ça ! Écoute moi bien, maintenant tu t'appelle Ary l'orphelin. Faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse. Tu viens dans la garde de nuit et fais gaffe à toi ! Oublie pas, t'es Ary désormais »  
La jeune fille acquiesça puis, n'ayant pas le choix, se dirigea vers la charrette, elle se posa près de Gendry, sans jeter de coups d'œil autour d'elle, ils se mirent en route vers le Nord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 57**

Ramsay Botlon et ses hommes chevauchaient à vive allure vers King's Landing. Ils venaient juste de franchir les Tours Jumelles des Frey, leur laissant donc encore quelques semaines de périples devant eux avant d'atteindre la capitale.

A son départ, Ramsay avait prévu son second Reek, de lui prendre une escorte d'une quinzaine d'hommes, tous fidèlement dévoués à leur maitre, et tous au moins aussi cruel que lui.

Il avait aussi avec lui sa meute de chiens, des femelles rapides, agiles, et élevées dans le gout de la chaire humaine.

Outre les bagages comportant leurs vêtements et les différents ustensiles de torture de Ramsay, ainsi que son épée, la compagnie avançait au galop en tirant une cage en bois, fermée de l'extérieur et assez grande pour contenir un homme.

Ramsay ricana à la pensée du contenu de la boite, tout en étant soulagé de pouvoir bientôt s'en débarrasser.

En effet, peu avant son départ, Ramsay avait demandé à son fidèle Reek de s'occuper de Jock Cusahn, le favori de son père, de l'assommer, et de l'enfermer dans ce cercueil, que la compagnie tirait maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines.

Arrivée prêt de Salvermer, la troupe établie un bivouac alors que Ramsay déballait ses outils, et repassait son épée à son fourreau.

D'un geste de la tête, il ordonna à Reek d'ouvrir le cercueil.

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Jock Cusahn aperçut la lumière de la lune, le vent sur se qui lui restait de peau.

En effet, chaque soir de leur périple, alors que la lune se cachait derrière les nuages, Ramsay et Reek avaient entrepris de lui arracher peu à peu et méthodiquement toute la peau du visage, du cou jusqu'au front, laissant au jeune homme auparavant séduisant, un visage d'écorché.

« Qu.. Qu'allez vous me faire ! Je vous en supplie laissez moi ! Lord Roose, Ramsay, où suis je !? Laissez moi je vous en conjure, ayez pitié » Puis le pauvre homme fondit en larme.

« Tu es un idiot, Jock Cusahn... et tu vas mourir »

Sur un geste de leur maitre, les chiennes enragées se jetèrent sur le le Nordien, qui disparut dans un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Les hommes de Ramsay éclatèrent d'un rire macabre, alors que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu.

Ramsay Bolton s'assit à part, ne goutant pas l'envie d'évoquer ses histoires avec sa troupe, et vérifia si dans son pourpoint se trouvait encore la lettre remise par son père.

Il savait qu'il devrait prêter serment d'allégeance aux Lannister, mais les corbeaux qu'ils avaient intercepté laissaient prévoir l'explosion rapide d'une guerre entre les grandes maisons de Westeros, guerre dont les Lannister étaient loin de sortir gagnant.

Son père avait reçu le corbeau parlant de l'abominable inceste qui avait donner vie à Joffrey Baratheon.

« Pfff, je serais prêt à servir un roi bâtard si il me traitait à ma juste valeur » Pensa amèrement le jeune homme. Je ferais ce qui doit être bien pour moi, et pour l'honneur de ma maison, et je tuerais avec plaisir tout ce qui essaieront de s'y opposer. Mais nous allons trop lentement ! Nous devons forcer le pas jusqu'à la capitale avant que la guerre ne fasse rage dans tout le royaume »

Il se leva d'un bond, et invectiva ses troupes:

« Levez vous bande de cul-terreux ! Levez vous ou je lâche les chiens sur vous ! On doit se bouger l'oignon pour arriver à temps à King's Landing, alors levez vous tout de suite, on part en vitesse ! Dépêchez vous avant que je vous arrache la peau du cul ! »

**Chapitre 58**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Dragontone, Stannis n'était pas encore couché, contrairement à sa femme, qu'il se promit de rejoindre le plus vite possible. Assit dans l'une des grandes salles, aux côtés de Davos et Melisandre, il réfléchissait, une carte sous les yeux.  
« Joffrey Baratheon n'est pas légitime, il n'a pas sa place sur le trône ! »  
« Votre majesté, vous devez savoir que votre frère, Renly doit être au courant aussi, il ne laissera pas passer cela.. »  
« Le trône de fer me revient de droit ! gronda Stannis en tapant son poing sur la table, je ne puis laisser passer cela effectivement Ser Davos. Je dois prendre ce qui me revient ! »  
« Une guerre éclatera, je l'ai vu au plus profond des flammes et vous deviendrez roi » lança Melisandre d'une voix sereine  
Stannis l'a regarda, ses prédictions avaient été justes jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il n'avait pas une armée assez grande pour mener une bataille vers la victoire. Il baissa la tête et repartit dans ses réflexions.  
« Je dois me battre contre Renly, c'est inévitable, il voudra aussi s'emparer du trône »  
« Cela serait absurde ! » Répondit Davos  
« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda le seigneur de Dragonstone d'un ton sec  
« Lord Renly Baratheon n'est pas fait pour gouverner, contrairement à vous mon seigneur. Cependant, son armée est bien plus grande que la votre, cela est vrai.. »  
Melisandre, au regard pétillant, savait comment influencer Stannis ou comment pencher le sujet en sa faveur, elle n'hésita pas à se joindre à nouveau à la conversation :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Ser Davos, le maître de la lumière veille sur notre futur roi et lui viendra en aide »  
« Votre dieu aurait-il suffisamment de bateaux dans sa flotte pour vaincre Renly ? »  
« Non, aucuns, cependant, il guide l'Élu et Stannis Baratheon vaincra ! »  
« Joffrey, Renly, Ils plieront le genoux ou je les détruiraient ! » lança sauvagement Stannis, toujours dans ses pensées.  
« Lorsque Renly Baratheon marchera vers Dragonstone mon roi, vous irez lui parler et l'avertirez de la menace qui plane au dessus de lui s'il ne se rend pas »  
« Et s'il n'accepte pas ? » demanda le seigneur inquiet  
« Alors la colère de R'hllor s'abattra sur lui »  
Lorsque Davos quitta la salle, Melisandre retint Stannis par le bras :  
« Vous êtes troublez mon roi ? »  
« Oui »lâcha l'homme  
« Pourtant mes prédictions se réaliseront, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter »  
« Mais je ne peux mener deux guerres à la fois ! »  
« Le seigneur de la lumière fera payer Renly Baratheon pour son choix, je puis vous l'assurer messire. »  
« Mais mon armée n'est pas assez grande bon sang ! Cria Stannis, le regard haineux, tu promets toutes ces choses, mais se réaliseront-elles ? »  
« Patience mon roi, votre heure viendra » Elle s'approcha de Stannis puis se plaça devant lui.  
Son regard venait de changer et Stannis y découvrit la passion qui y brûlait lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers elle :  
« Mais avant, Stannis Baratheon, vous devez vous donner à nouveau au seigneur de la lumière » Faisant glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules, le seigneur de Dragonstone détourna vivement le regard afin de ne pas succomber. Le ventre noué, il tenta de faire fuir l'image de la prêtresse, qui se tenait nue devant lui. En vain, il finit par lâcher, dans un ultime espoir :  
« J'ai une femme, j'ai juré fidélité »  
Melisandre fit la sourde oreille puis se rapprocha de lui :  
« Elle est jeune et naïve, elle ne se préoccupe pas de votre avenir et ne vous donne pas d'enfants »  
Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule, Stannis la respiration saccadée, l'a laissa faire. La dame rouge laissa son souffle vagabonder sur ses joues puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
« Je pourrais vous donner un fils mon roi.. »  
« Un fils ? » laissa échapper Stannis. Son souhait le plus cher pouvait se réaliser, cependant il était à présent re marier. Il hésita un instant puis, le désir étant trop fort, embrassa passionnément Melisandre qu'il allongea sur la table, puis s'offrit à elle.

**Chapitre 59**

Roxanne se réveilla aux côtés de son mari, encore endormi. Les quelques rayons du soleil l'avaient fait sortir de son rêve. Elle observa Stannis un moment. Il devait être épuisé, le conseil avait dû se terminer tard, pensa t-elle. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu l'a rejoindre, déjà profondément endormie. Elle rêvassa un instant. Oui il avait été odieux avec ce pauvre prisonnier, oui il se servait peut être d'elle mais elle était heureuse sur l'île. Elle avait réussi à organiser ses journées comme elle le souhaitait. De ce fait, elle continuait à s'entraîner, aider Stannis à gérer Dragonstone puis rester avec Melisandre, le temps qu'elle lui apprenne les bases du savoir de R'hllor.  
Le seigneur se tourna vers elle, les yeux clos, son visage était beaucoup moins tendu et le voir calme soulagea la jeune femme. Il ne l'était jamais d'habitude, toujours à réfléchir ou à se plaindre. A vivre son quotidien à ses côtés, elle avait constaté que les seuls moments où il souriait restaient lorsque Davos lui apprenait une bonne nouvelle ou quand, d'humeur amoureuse, elle s'offrait à lui certains soirs.  
Stannis Baratheon était réputé pour être un homme triste, cela était vrai, mais elle l'aimait. De plus, elle aurait put tomber sur un homme méchant qui l'aurait maltraitée dès son arrivée sur l'île.. Stannis n'était pas comme cela et elle remercia son père de ne pas l'avoir marié à un autre.  
Elle se prépara en silence, faisant couler son bain, tout en pensant que dorénavant, elle n'aurait plus qu'un homme dans sa garde.  
En effet, le limier était partit et, même si elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle ressentait un vide depuis son départ. Après tout, il était ce qu'il était, mais demeurait un combattant qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois. Sa septa arriva, lui tendit une serviette afin qu'elle puisse se sécher puis enfila une longue robe argentée. La jeune femme repensa au soir où le limier avait essayé de la réconforter. Certes il avait mal agit mais cela ne l'avait pas déplu. Honteuse, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête puis se tourna vers Mordane. Les deux femmes discutèrent un long moment. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Roxanne car depuis son mariage, elle voyait moins sa septa, étant devenue comme une seconde mère pour elle. Cette dernière lui peigna soigneusement les cheveux, quand elle annonça à la louve :  
« Veuillez m'excuser de vous demander cela Lady Stark, mais avez vous saigné récemment ? »  
Roxanne pâlit en entendant ce que Mordane lui demandait et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que non, un mois s'était écoulé et rien ne s'était passé. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la septa puis annonça doucement :  
« Non Mordane.. »  
Le visage de la vieille femme rayonna, elle posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune Stark puis lança joyeusement :  
« Vous savez ce que cela veux dire ? Je m'en vais de ce pas l'annoncer à votre mari »  
Roxanne s'essaya sur le lit. Elle n'osait pas y penser, cela n'était pas possible. Une larme perla le long de sa joue quand on frappa à sa porte.

**Chapitre 60**

Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques kilomètres de Winterfell, Arya sentit son cœur s'affoler. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait s'enfuir pour retrouver sa mère, cependant cela était risqué, elle se sentait épiée chaque jour. Non, pas par Gendry avec qui elle était en train de se lier d'amitié mais par les trois hommes qui occupaient une cage, posée sur la charrette. Deux d'entres eux venaient de la prison de Port Réal et avait été accusé de meurtre ou de viol. Un frisson parcouru la jeune fille, ils avaient un physique ingrat et un regard qui glaçait le sang. A leur côté se trouvait un homme, dont le physique n'était pas aussi terrifiant que ceux des deux précédents. Il avait une grande mèche blanche, qui venait apporter une touche de changement à sa chevelure rougeoyante. Il était intriguant, Arya ne le niait pas, et essayait de rester le plus loin possible de la cage.  
Le regard des trois hommes pesait sur elle, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être, quand Gendry fit son apparition :  
« Ary ! Remplis ce saut d'eau, Yoren te le demande »  
« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi pendant ce temps ? » lui demanda Arya sur la défensive  
« Eh bien je te surveille ! »  
Irritée, elle lui lança le saut en pleine figure. Le jeune homme l'évita puis éclata de rire :  
« Effectivement, les filles ne savent pas viser ! »  
« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Cria la louve, tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'suis un garçon tu entends ! »  
« Ne me l'a fait pas à moi Ary, je t'ai vu, tu te cache toujours derrière les buissons, t'as qu'a faire comme moi, allé, pisse devant moi et prouve moi que t'es pas une fillette ! »  
La jeune Stark baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors que les autres allaient chercher des provisions, faisaient une pause ou discutaient, elle venait de se faire démasquer. Elle entraîna Gendry dans un coin, afin d'être encore plus reculée des autres, puis lui avoua :  
« En fait t'as raison, je suis une fille »  
Le jeune homme sourit puis lui en demanda davantage :  
« Je m'appelle Arya Stark, je.. »  
« Stark ?! Demanda interloqué Gendry, la fille de l'ancienne Main du roi ?! »  
« Oui.. acquiesça t-elle, mais ne dis rien, je t'en pris ! »  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici ? Tu devrais être avec ta mère non ? .. ça veut dire que je dois t'appeler M'lady n'est ce pas ? » l'a taquina t-il  
« Non ! Arrête ! »  
« Très bien M'lady ! »  
Elle lui frappa l'épaule de son poing et le fit tomber. Elle le laissa à terre puis passa devant la cage, quand l'homme aux longs cheveux lui adressa la parole :  
« Un homme te demande de l'aider, accepterais tu ? »  
Elle n'y fit pas attention, les deux autres hurlèrent :  
« Viens ici fillette et libère nous où j'te f'rais bouffer la terre jusqu'à c'que t'en étouffe ! »  
« Laissez moi ! Hurla t-elle avant de partir en courant retrouver Gendry  
« Reviens ici sale traînée et libère nous ! »  
Elle se retourna un instant, effrayée par de tels propos puis vit l'homme mystérieux lui lancer un clin d'œil avant de tourner la tête. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention puis, accompagné de Gendry, qu'elle surnommait Taureau, se dirigea vers les ruines d'un petit château abandonné, où ils passeraient la nuit.  
Yoren s'essaya près d'elle, l'a fixant de son regard perçant, puis, après un léger moment de silence commença :

« ça va petite ? Pas trop difficile avec les types de la garde ? »

« Non je m'intègre »

« Surtout te laisse pas faire, c'est que des ptits pisseux qui veulent impressionner. Méfie toi d' certains quand même. Des violeurs, tueurs, pilleurs. Y'a d'tout là. Tu sais qu'on est près d'chez toi »

« Oui.. » avoua la jeune fille à voix basse

« Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi s'tu veux. Le truc c'est qu'vu qu'maintenant t'es recherchée.. vaut mieux pas qu'tu partes. En plus, d'après c'que j'ai entendu, Baelish est ami avec ta mère.. c'est pas bon ça »

« Jamais je ne le laisserais m'attraper ! lança sauvagement Arya en se levant, je courrais plus vite que lui, je me cacherais et s'il le faut, je le tuerais ! »

Yoren ricana, il baissa la tête, puis, lui répondit sincèrement :

« Tu sais, même avec la plus grande des volontés, t'y arriveras pas à t'cacher. Ces types là, ils ont des espions partout. T'es mieux ici va' »

Il se leva et partit. La nuit fut longue pour la louve. Couchée à même le sol, sur la pierre rongée et abîmée par le temps, elle cherchait le sommeil. En vain. A ses côtés, Gendry, dormait profondément, son casque de taureau sous le bras, alors que dans les ruines du châteaux, tous dormaient, seuls les appels venant de la cage résonnaient.

Au petit matin, il refirent leurs affaires puis repartirent en direction du Nord. Les chevaux commençaient à fatiguer et peinaient à tirer la charrette. Après de longues heures de marche, ils furent rattraper par des gardes vêtus de rouge et or. Des gardes Lannister ! Ces derniers alertèrent Yoren de leur présence puis, agressivement, lui demandèrent, l'épée dégainée :

« Nous recherchons une dénommé Arya, une fille Stark. Amenez la nous et vous aurez la vie sauve ! »

**Chapitre 61**

Renly Baratheon se réveilla en sursaut. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis le mariage de son fils à Margaery Baratheon, et deux seulement depuis que Loras Tyrell l'avait rejoint, avec derrière lui toute la puissance de Highgarden.

Il savait que William aurait préféré l'accompagner dans cette campagne, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à risquer de perdre son unique héritier.

Ainsi depuis deux semaines, les troupes de Renly avançaient à vive allure, décrivant une large boucle autour de King's Landing pour atteindre le plus vite possible Dragonstone, alors que dans un même temps, sa flotte voguait vers la même île, sous le commandement de Mathis Rowan.

Il n'avait pas laissé de grosse troupe derrière lui, entretenant de bonnes relations avec ses voisins de Dorne, son arrière garde ne risquait donc rien.

Bien que la marche soit plutôt forcée, Renly avait décidé d'organiser régulièrement des tournois pour ses hommes, au cours desquels, ceci trouvaient un moyen de gagner en prestige, tout en restant affutés pour les possibles batailles à venir.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais le seigneur d'Accalmie souffrait d'une blessure secrète. En effet chaque soir depuis son départ, il faisait des rêves particulièrement dérangeants. Il se voyait perdu dans un monde de flammes, juste avant qu'une ombre le recouvre tout entier, provoquant alors son réveil, transpirant, les poings et la mâchoires serrés.

Il ne comprenait pas ces cauchemars, et pensait souvent que la cause en était le manque d'une femme dans son lit. Depuis son très jeune âge Renly Baratheon c'était toujours refusé à prendre, comme son frère Robert, des filles de joies dans son lit, et il n'avait pas eut l'honneur de rencontrer une femme qui lui convienne, ne serait ce que la mère de William, dont la basse naissance n'avait put convenir à un seigneur de son rang.

Bien que ses rêves le perturbaient, il ne devait rien en laisser paraître, et après s'être promptement lavé le visage, il enfila ses plus beaux atours, son haubert aux couleurs Baratheon, prit sa couronne, forgée par les meilleurs ouvriers du Sud et la ceint à son front, avant de prendre son épée.

Affichant un sourire rassurant sur son visage, il quitta sa tente. Située au centre du camps, il devait parcourir quelques mètres, entouré de son escorte délite, la Garde Arc-en-ciel, qui avait provisoirement rejoint Loras Tyrell, pour rejoindre la tente du commandement, où son conseil privé l'attendait déjà.

Florent, Tarly, Rosby et Estremont étaient tous déjà là. C'étaient des combattants expérimentés. Rompus à l'art du siège et de la campagne, et pour certains, il s'agissait de proches amis du seigneur d'Accalmie.

« Mes seigneurs, ravi de vous voir, comme tous les matins ! » les salua t-il.

« Seigneur Renly. Encore une journée de marche il semblerait. Nous allons aujourd'hui marcher à vive allure vers Port l'Amer, où un Tournoi sera organisé. Sachez aussi que les forces de Tarth sont enfin arrivées. 5000 hommes mon seigneur, dont un quart de cavaliers. Lord Selwyn nous informe toute fois que la majorité de ses hommes a prit la mer pour rejoindre notre flotte qui se trouve en ce moment, selon le dernier corbeau, au large des terres des Massay. » récita d'une voix calme Lord Rendyl Tarly, le plus proche ami et conseiller de Renly Baratheon. Il avait toujours l'habitude de dire que Tarly était à Renly ce que Eddard Stark avait été à Robert.

« Merci messire. Bien je ne vois donc pas de raison de nous attarder ici plus longuement ! Préparez vos troupes, nous sommes partis d'ici dans une heure maximum. Si nous atteignons en effet Port l'Amer dans la soirée, nous avons de bonnes chances de camper devant les rives de Dragonstone dans moins de dix jours ! »

En quittant la tente, Renly savait qu'il devait montrer l'exemple, que c'est son entrant qui pousserait ses hommes à se dépasser, et qui garderait leur moral au plus haut.

Alors que les cris des capitaines résonnaient dans la vallée, et que les étendards se hissaient au fur et à mesure que se levait le camps, le seigneur d'Accalmie frissonna. Le jour commençait juste à se lever et déjà, la grisaille faisait place aux ténèbres de la nuit, un vent froid et sec soufflait sur son ost. Renly réajusta sa cape.

Son rêve le troublait même éveillé, les deux grands yeux rouges qui le fixaient juste avant que le voile noir s'abatte, et cette voix, qu'il connaissait, même si dans son rêve elle semblait venir d'outre tombe.

« Le trône de fer me revient de droit... » Lui susurrait la voix désincarnée de Stannis Baratheon toutes les nuits.

**Chapitre 62**

Stannis méditait dans la grande salle, assit dans un fauteuil aux reflets rouge. Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les étranges visions de Melisandre. L'avenir de Dragonstone, Selyse assassinée, Roxanne, le tournois, sa venue, le mariage, puis la prêtresse rouge. Celle qu'il avait longuement désiré et qui avait fini par lui offrir ce corps si beau à ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux, en effet, Melisandre chamboulait tout. Cela ne concernait pas que leur liaison, mais aussi Roxanne ainsi que lui directement. Il manigançait une guerre qu'il savait déjà perdu, il convoitait un trône qui lui revenait mais qui était difficile à prendre, il allait plonger peu à peu dans la violence et le sang, simplement pour une histoire d'honneur et de justice, pour un bâtard qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y asseoir. Stannis soupira, sa volonté de régner était grande certes, mais il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué de devoir attendre de trouver une armée, fatigué de devoir attendre un fils, ce fils qu'il espérait avoir en tuant Selyse, son ancienne femme, à qui il avait prêté serment. Il regrettait cet acte, laisser Selyse en vie lui aurait enlevé un poids et lui aurait permit de souffler un instant. Cependant, il s'était attaché à la jeune louve, il ne regrettait rien du mariage. La seule chose qu'il le laissait sur sa faim était le fait de n'avoir toujours aucun héritier alors que Melisandre lui avait assuré qu'il en aurait un très prochainement. Il eut une pensée pour Davos, son fidèle conseiller en qui il avait une grande confiance. Ce conseiller qu'il aurait peut être dû écouter à de nombreuses occasions.

La salle était vide, le seigneur de Dragonstone l'avait ordonné, alors, tous les nobles qui y étaient entré étaient de suite repartis, alors que Ser Davos fermait les portes. Le silence régnait et Stannis profitait de ce moment pour soulager sa conscience, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, un verre de vin à la main. Il commença à fermer les yeux à nouveau, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer le noble Tywin Lannister, chevauchant un étalon blanc. Stannis se leva, surprit, puis le salua. Tywin lui rendit son salue puis se plaça en face de lui :

« Lord Stannis, je viens réclamer mon du, vous me devez exactement 5000 dragon d'or. Je vous les avaient prêté me semble t-il, les avaient vous à nouveau ? » son intonation restait neutre et ne présageait aucune menace s'il ne remboursait pas. Cependant, la guerre entre les deux maisons allait être déclarée et l'homme préférait rester sur ses gardes.

« Dragonstone a put se relever grâce à votre or, Lannister, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Il se trouve qu'après mon mariage avec Lady Stark, Lord Petyr Baelish est venu me rendre visite. Je lui ai alors proposé d'investir sur l'île et ses maisons closes, malgré ce qu'elles sont, rapportent assez bien, je puis dorénavant rembourser la dette que j'avais envers vous »

Il appela Davos, ce dernier reçu l'ordre d'aller chercher un coffre avec le montant d'or attendu, quand Tywin reprit :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes désormais marié à une Stark. Vous n'auriez jamais dû depuis que l'on a apprit que son père était traître. J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne fera pas comme lui » ricana t-il.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau, on remit le coffre à Tywin qui repartit l'air aussi sur et assuré que lorsqu'il était arrivé, quand la petite porte près du trône s'ouvrit :

« Mon seigneur ! Cria t-elle Mon seigneur ! Je viens vous annoncer que Lady Roxanne est enceinte ! »

Stannis fixa son regard dans celui de la septa, il resta de marbre un moment, le visage neutre. Il repensa à la louve, avec sa longue chevelure rousse. Il baissa la tête puis murmura :

« Parfait septa Mordane »

Sa réaction déstabilisa la vieille femme, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il soit fou de joie. Il l'était, cela était sur, mais il ne voulait pas afficher son émotion devant elle, il l'a laissa seul puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il respira un grand coup, laissant s'échapper le stress et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis plusieurs jours déjà, puis passa un main dans ses cheveux. Il était ravit, désormais il aurait un fils, mais sa joie ne se voyait pas. Son visage restait de glace, avec son habituel grimace. Lorsque Roxanne entra dans la chambre, il afficha enfin un sourire puis prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il caressa ses épaules un instant.

« Je porte votre enfant mon seigneur »

« Et ce sera un fils ! »

Il laissa vagabonder ses doigts le long des épaules de Roxanne, puis intrigué, lui demanda:

« Cette cicatrice, comment te l'ai tu faites ? »

Paniquée à l'idée de lui dire la vérité, la jeune femme balbutia :

« Une chute de cheval ! Rien de plus ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien »

Stannis laissa courir sa main le long de sa nuque, quand la louve reprit, afin de briser le silence qui s'installait :

« J'ai entendu parlé de votre défaite lors du tournoi organisé à Port Réal. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai été attristé de savoir que Clegane vous avez mit a terre, avec une belle cicatrice d'après les rumeurs »

L'homme tourna le regard, honteux qu'elle connaisse ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il marcha dans la chambre, attendant patiemment qu'elle en ait fini avec ce sujet :

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu.. finit-elle »

Stannis tourna vivement la tête vers elle, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité à propos de Melisandre ou s'il devait se taire, cependant, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, son amour pour elle était trop grand, il finit par lui avouer :

« Melisandre, c'est elle qui m'a guéri. Avec ses incantations, la cicatrice a disparu. Je ne voulais pas être mal en point en sachant que tu arrivais. D'ailleurs, j'ai sut que tu l'a rejoignais souvent dans sa tour. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elle m'enseigne le savoir du maître de la Lumière. Dans peu de temps, d'après ses dires, lorsque j'implorerais R'hllor, il m'enverra ses visions »

« Bien ! » lui répondit l'homme, en quittant la chambre. La soirée avec Melisandre venait de lui revenir en mémoire et il se sentait mal à l'aise, depuis qu'il savait qu'il aurait un fils de la jeune Stark.

**Chapitre 63**

Depuis la mort de son fils ainé, Catelyn Stark errait seule dans les couloirs de Winterfell. Avant la mort de son mari, elle avait mti plusieurs années à s'acclimater à la rudesse du Nord, son climat, sa mentalité, ses coutumes, ses dieux; il lui avait même fallu quelques temps pour tomber amoureuse de son mari. Puis, peu à peu, de Tully elle était devenue Stark, mais maintenant, alors que son Robb était mort, que sa fille ainée était mariée et que sa petite Arya ne donnait pas de nouvelles, ce sentiment s'estompait.

Elle ne trouvait plus sa place dans les froids couloirs du Donjon de Winterfell, et ses journées à tenter de régler les problèmes des gens du Nord l'épuisait au plus haut point. En l'absence de son époux, son Ned, elle avait été nommé provisoirement Gardienne du Nord, mais savait qu'il était qu'une question de temps avant que les Bolton, les Karstark les Flint ou encore les Glover fasse valoir leur droit sur ce titre, ou encore que Stannis Baratheon, par le biais de sa fille ainé, sa Roxanne, aussi sauvage que belle, ne revendique le trône de Winterfell.

De nombreuse fois, Cat avait envisagé de partir rejoindre son père a Riverun, ou de tout quitter pour rejoindre sa sœur au Eyrie, où elles pourraient pleurer ensemble la mort de leurs époux, et ensemble sombrer peu à peu dans la folie.

Malgré les bons soins et les bonnes paroles de Maestre Luwin, elle ne dormait plus, le lait de Pavot de prenait plus sur elle.

Elle passait donc ses nuits à fixer les étoiles, tournant de temps en temps son regard plein sud, dans le fol espoir de capter celui de ses douces et belles princesses, un signe de vie de Arya ou une lettre quelconque de Roxanne.

Peu de chose étaient venus réveiller le château depuis la mort de Ned et la visite de Petyr. Petyr Baelish, son ami d'enfance, que ne donnerait elle pas en ce moment pour avoir des nouvelles ne serait ce que de lui.

Cat avait bien reçu un corbeau annonçant le mariage de sa fille, puis un autre annonçant celui de William Baratheon et Margaery Tyrell, mais elle avait poliment refusé les deux invitations, préférant rester recluse pour se rattacher aux quelques fantômes de Ned qui hantaient encore les lieux.

« L'hiver vient... » Tels étaient les mots de la maison Stark, mais pour Catelyn, voici plusieurs mois que l'hiver s'était abattu sur elle, avec sa tempête de larmes et ses chapes de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le corps de son mari ne lui avait toujours pas été rapporté de King's Landing, ainsi, au contraire de son fils Robb, il ne reposait pas encore dans la crypte sous le château, auprès de sa sœur Lyanna, de son père et de son frère, Brandon.

A la pensée de son premier amour, Brandon Stark, le majestueux Brandon Stark qui lui avait été promis avant de se faire assassiner par le Roi Fou Targaeryen, elle s'effondra en larme sur le lit.

Fallait il que toutes les personnes qu'elle aime lui soit retirées, qu'avait elle put bien faire aux anciens ou au nouveaux dieux pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Séchant ses larmes, elle chercha en elle la dignité qui lui restait et à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément avant de dire d'une voix claire, quoi qu'un peu tremblante:

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Maestre Luwin, un parchemin à la main.

« Ma dame, un corbeau venant de nos espions, de Beric Dondarrion pour être plus précis. Je me suis permis de le lire, et je me suis empressé de vous l'apporter sans en divulguer le contenu à d'autres personnes, et les nouvelles sont... »

« Montrez moi cela s'il vous plait »

Catelyn se leva, et lui prit le message des mains.

« Les hommes sont ils devenus fou... Les frères se retournent contre leur frères, et les innocents souffrent alors que l'hiver vient... Où allons nous... »

Le message annonçait la guerre imminente entre les deux frères Baratheon, Lord Renly revendiquant pour siennes les terres de Dragonstone et les armées de son frère ainé.

Soudain Cat paniqua... Sa fille Roxanne, son bébé, possiblement le seul de ses enfants encore vivant allait être prit au piège durant le siège.

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Rodrick Cassel, le maitre d'arme fit son apparition, tenant un deuxième message à la main.

Il souriait, ce qui rendit espoir à Catelyn.

« Ma Dame, une très bonne nouvelle en effet ! La lignée des Stark va perdurer, votre fille Roxanne attend un enfant ! »

Le sourire de Cat fondit sur place, Maestre Luwin se figea alors que Sir Rodrick attendait une réponse.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Son enfant, sa fille serait prise au piège, enceinte et affaiblie, lors du siège probable de Dragonstone.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle devait agir. Agir ou sombrer dans la folie et les larmes.

Elle savait ce que Ned aurait voulu, ce que Brandon aurait voulu et ce que son père aurait voulu. Le coté Tully ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint en elle. « Famille. Devoir. Honneur » étaient les mots de sa maison... Famille en premier.

Les pensées se faisaient claires dans sa tête, sa fille ne devait pas souffrir de la folie de deux hommes.

« Sir Rodrick, allez chercher votre neveu, Jory, nous partons pour Dragonstone dans deux heures, faites seller nos chevaux les plus rapides et les plus endurant. Maestre Luwin vous avez les pleins pouvoir pendant mon absence, je confie la régence à Roose Bolton en mon absence, faites lui savoir rapidement. »

Et sur ce, elle se détourna des deux hommes pour empaqueter ces bagages.

**Chapitre 64**

Assit à son bureau, Baelish rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, la lune s'élevait dans le ciel. Il sourit puis sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de la jeune louve. Il se demandait si elle avait décidé de suivre ses conseils. Il commença à écrire, lui racontant les dernières nouvelles de Port Réal puis n'hésita pas à mentir en lui disant qu' Arya était sous sa protection et ne risquait désormais plus rien. Il signa la lettre quand Ross entra:

« Mon dernier client vient de partir, que puis-je faire pendant ce temps mon seigneur ? »

« Il se fait tard, tu peux aller te coucher, tu travaille demain matin » lui répondit Petyr sans prêter attention à la rousse. Je m'en vais rejoindre lady Catelyn Stark d'ici quelques heures »

Peu après, le grand argentier se reposait. Il n'y avait pas pour lui de meilleur moment pour réfléchir que dans un tel moment, c'était là que son génie exerçait son plein potentiel, que les fins et habiles rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche.

Il savait qu'il devait avancer ses pions, et qu'il devait le faire vite.

Les Stark étaient encore le clé du succès, il le savait. La jeune femme tout d'abord, Roxanne. Il ressortit d'un tiroir la lettre. Après une dernière formule de politesse, ambiguë comme à l'accoutumé, il cacheta le papier de son sceau, alla saisir son corbeau personnel le plus rapide, lui noua le message autour de la patte puis regarda l'oiseau s'envoler dans le ciel de la capitale, un instant nostalgique et pensif.

D'après ses espions dans le nord, sa douce et tendre Catelyn avait quitté Winterfell il y a quelque temps en direction du sud.

Petyr la connaissait si bien... il savait qu'elle se dirigeait à bride abattue vers le camps de Renly, dans un fol espoir d'empêcher Roxanne d'être prise au milieu d'un conflit qui la dépasserait.

Littlefinger sourit froidement en appelant Ross.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, comme à son habitude très peu vêtue, et minauda en direction du grand argentier:

« Mon seigneur, requérez vous mes services... »

« Tais toi Ross... tu m'insupporte des fois.. j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Je dois partir en fait... je ne sais pas pour combien de temps exactement, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je te laisse la charge de l'établissement le temps de mon absence. J'ai confiance en toi... pour le moment, ne me déçois pas »

Et sans un autre mot, il attendit qu'elle parte. Ainsi donc, et comme à son habitude, il avait les pions bien en main, et il savait où les évènements décisifs se déroulaient pour le moment.

**Chapitre 64**

La foule explosa en applaudissement. Satisfait, Renly Baratheon se leva pour applaudir le vainqueur de la joute, à qui il adressa ensuite quelques mots avant de ce rassoir.

Après un court passage en territoire Lannister, ses troupes avaient atteint sans encombre la ville portuaire de Port l'Amer, où ils avaient établi un campement depuis maintenant une semaine.

Le seigneur de la ville c'était tout de suite incliné devant l'auto proclamé roi, avait ouvert ses portes à l'immense armée, et leur avait alloué ses champs pour le bivouac.

Dragonstone n'était plus qu'à une semaine de marche, et en attendant que la flotte parte en mer, il avait décidé que lui et ses hommes attendraient dans l'accueillante cité, et avait organisé en ce jour un ultime tournoi pour passer le temps.

La dernière épreuve devait voir s'affronter les chevaliers à pieds, et la participation attendue de Loras Tyrell ne laissait que peu de doutes sur le vainqueur du tournoi

Contrairement au tournoi de la main qui avait eu lieu à King's Landing, du temps de son « regretté » frère Robert, Renly avait décidé que cette ultime défi aurait lieu sous la forme d'une énorme mêlée, dans laquelle tous les combattants s'affronteraient dans un réalisme plus proche des probables batailles à venir.

Alors que les différents participants se mettaient en place, le seigneur d'Accalmie eut la surprise d'apercevoir dans la foule, le visage marqué et emplie de tristesse de Catelyn Stark fixant les combattants d'un air dépité.

Néanmoins, Renly se leva comme si de rien n'était, et déclara d'une voix forte:

« Que le combat... commence ! »

Dans un rugissement, les chevaliers se jetèrent à l'assaut. Rapidement, les premières éliminations firent leurs apparitions et les certains favoris se dégagèrent.

Sir Loras était déjà venu à bout de quatre hommes et luttait actuellement avec facilité avec un cinquième. Les autres membres de sa Garde Arc-en-ciel s'en tiraient tous aussi avec aisance.

Robar Royce et Bryce Caron étaient maintenant contre un chevalier d'une taille peu commune, doté d'un torse puissant, qui maniait d'une main habile et lourde une épée à deux mains.

Le chevalier, qui était inconnu aux yeux de Renly, resplendissait dans son armure dorée, et le casque à visière qu'il portait masquait entièrement son visage.

Rapidement, il envoya balader Sir Royce d'un violent coup d'estoc et d'un rapide coup de coude dans la trachée, mit K.O Bryce Caron.

Sir Emmon Cuy tomba sous les coups de Loras alors qu'avec encore cette aisance déconcertante, le chevalier inconnu vint à bout de Sir Crane et Morrigen.

Alors le duel que Renly et tout le monde attendaient commença, le Chevalier aux Fleurs et l'inconnu se retrouvant face à face.

Une danse dangereuse et brutale s'entama alors entre les deux hommes, les épées se frappant et se repoussant avec violence, alors que les organismes se faisaient de plus en plus lourd et fatigués.

Les cris d'encouragements raisonnaient dans l'arène improvisée, Loras prenait peu à peu le dessus sur son adversaire.

Soudain, le chevalier inconnu plaça une violente attaque vers la jambe de son adversaire, qui la para au dernier moment, mais l'homme en profita pour lui assener un violent coup du tranchant de son gantelet vers la tempe. Cet instant fut fatal à Loras qui s'écroula, alors que le géant l'immobilisait d'une clé de bras tout en plaçant son épée sur sa gorge.

Malgré la déception de la foule, Renly se leva et applaudit fort le vainqueur, qui leur avait livré un duel d'anthologie.

« Bravo ! Bravo messire ! Je n'ai toute fois pas le plaisir de vous connaître, alors montrez vous, et demandez moi ce que vous voulez, en ce jour vous serez exaucer. »

D'un geste, le chevalier inconnu retira son casque, qu'il jeta sur le sol. La stupeur envahit le camp, et le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Le géant était une géante. Une blonde de près de deux mètres de haut, dotée d'yeux d'un bleus aussi bleu que son visage était déplaisant.

« Votre majesté, sir Renly. Je suis Brienne de Tarth, fille de Selwyn de Tarth, et je ne demande rien d'autre que l'honneur de vous servir, de vous protéger et vous défendre en tant que membre de votre Garde Arc-en-ciel. »

« Et bien ma foi... je vous ai donné ma parole, et la parole d'un roi est ce qu'il y a de plus pur en ce monde. Brienne de Tarth, Moi Renly Baratheon, Roi de Westeros, des Andals et des premiers hommes fait de vous un membre à vie de ma Garde Arc-en-ciel. Me jurez vous fidélité, obéissance et respect. »

« Oui mon roi. Mon épée est votre ! » déclara la jeune femme en se mettant sur un genoux.

« Bien bien ! Relevez vous donc très chère, et allez ceindre votre nouveau. Ainsi se termine notre tournoi ! »

Alors que la foule applaudissait à tout rompre, Renly se tourna vers ses généraux.

« Ainsi se finit notre pénultième étape mes amis... préparez vous à lever le camp demain à l'aube, et si tout se passe bien, nous atteindrons Dragonstone à la tombée de la nuit. »

Les hommes s'inclinèrent, puis laissèrent passer le roi, qui fut vite suivit par deux de ses gardes royaux.

Comme il s'en doutait, Catelyn Stark l'attendait en bas de l'estrade, encadrée par deux hommes armés, visiblement deux Nordiens.

« Ma dame ! Messieurs... Quel plaisir de vous voir ici, et quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas pour ainsi dire à vous voir si bas dans le sud Lady Catelyn. Encore moins dans le campement d'une armée en campagne. Néanmoins sachez que dès que cette histoire avec mon frère sera réglée, je me chargerais personnellement du sort des Lannister, et vengerais votre défunt époux ! »

« Lord Renly... C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. En effet je ne m'attendais pas moi même à redescendre dans le sud de si tôt, mais les circonstances mi oblige. J'ai eu vent de vos futiles querelles avec votre frère. N'avez vous donc pas d'ennemi commun. Deux membres d'une même famille ne peuvent ils pas se rendre à l'évidence pour le bien du plus grand nombre ! Je vous implore Renly, cessez cette folie ! »

« Je vous serais obligé ma Dame, de me parler sur un autre ton ! Je ne suis pas l'un de vos enfants, et suis votre roi légitime, sachez donc tenir votre langue à l'avenir. Mon frère se rendra ou je l'anéantirai ! Stannis a toujours été un crétin borné, et si, comme je le devine aisément, vous avez peur pour votre fille, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de la marier à un homme sans cœur. Cette conversation est close, et vous êtes la bienvenue dans ce camp tant que vous ne vous transformez pas en jeteuse de trouble, sinon il sera de mon devoir de vous congédiez sur le champ ! Est ce que je suis bien clair ? »

« Ainsi est venu le temps où les hommes ont renoncé à la raison... Soit seigneur Renly, je me plierais à vos règles, mais j'espère pouvoir m'entretenir avec votre frère avant que les premières gouttes de sang ne soit versées. »

**Chapitre 65**

Le limier avançait lentement, son cheval fatiguait et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il aperçu au loin un village, près des tours des Frey. Il força son cheval au galop puis, après avoir attaché l'étalon, entra dans l'auberge. Premier bâtiment qu'il vit. Là, il s'installa au coin du feu, et réchauffa ses mains, les mettant au dessus des braises. Malgré sa peur, il essaya de les garder le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas de gants et au Nord, le froid se faisait rudement sentir. Il poussa un grognement et fut prit de frayeur lorsque le feu crépita :

« Bordel de flammes ! J'vais m'brûler avec cette putain d'cheminée ! Et toi ! Appela t-il le tavernier, apporte moi du vin ! » L'homme s'exécuta et lui apporta le plus vite possible. Sandor lui arracha des mains et le but d'une traite, posa son verre et en demanda un autre. Il continua ce manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne l'aborder :

« Dites moi, vous ne seriez pas Sandor Clegane ? » demanda l'homme en fixant sa cicatrice

Sandor ne répondit pas, il n'en avait que faire de cet inconnu et le laissa parler :

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, cette brûlure, elle est plutôt jolie.. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus grosse.. »

Le limier le regarda intrigué. Les dires de l'homme commençaient à l'énerver et il perdait patience :

« Ou que vous ne soyez pas écorché.. » ricana l'homme

D'un bond, Clegane se leva, s'en était trop, il empoigna l'inconnu par le col, qu'il leva ensuite sans difficulté.

Autour de lui, tous les hommes se levèrent, prenant leurs armes alors qu'ils s'empressaient de venir porter secours au jeune gringalet rondouillard qui pendait au bout de son poing.

Ils portaient sur le torse l'homme écorché des Bolton, et pourtant Clegane connaissait de vue Roose Bolton, le seigneur du Dreadfort, et ce n'était pas le minable qui souriait maintenant d'un air narquois:

« Reposez moi chien, ou il vous en coutera bien plus qu'une simple brûlure... »

D'un simple geste, le Limier laissa choir sa victime sur le sol, retournant vers sa table pour continuer à siffloter son verre de vin.

En soufflant, il se tourna vers le bâtard Bolton, et sa meute d'hommes autour de lui:

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Le fils Bolton a quitté les cachots d'son père pour venir foutre la merde dans l'nord ? »

« Et on vous à laissez partir des chenils de Lannisport ! La bête en avait assez de recevoir des coups »

Les hommes autour de lui éclatèrent de rire.

Le sang battait aux tempes de Sandor, alors qu'il sentait l'alcool et la colère agir sur lui.

« Un geste Clegane, un mot, et je vous donne à manger à mes propres chiens ».

Nonchalamment, Ramsay Bolton prit place sur le banc en face de lui, alors que ses hommes encadraient le Limier.

« Tavernier, une autre coupe pour mon nouveau chien ! » hurla le jeune homme, fixant Clegane d'un regard fou. Sandor avait déjà entendu parler du bâtard du Dreadfort, de sa réputation de cruauté gratuite et de son esprit torturé, presque aux abîmes de la folie.

Il baissa la tête, essayant de se contrôler afin que la situation ne dégénère pas. Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Lorsque le tavernier leur apporta un autre verre, il s'empressa de le vider d'une traite puis, tourna la tête vers Ramsay et grogna:

"Fais gaffe Bolton, j'veux pas d'bain d'sang, mais si tu continu, tu vas vite te r'trouver au sol, la gueule éclatée. Alors qu'est ce qu'tu m'veux ?"

« Mauvaise réponse.. grimaça Ramsay, et sur un geste de sa part, un des hommes frappa le Limier du pommeau de son épée, envoyant sa tête percuter la table.

Clegane hurla un juron en se passant la main sous le nez, voyant le sang lui dégouliner sous les doigts. Ivre et haineux, il lança un regard glacial au fils Bolton:

"T'aurais pas du faire ça bâtard !" cria t-il en se jetant sur lui pour l'étrangler.

D'un geste vif, Ramsay ordonna à ses hommes de saisir l'homme puis lui dit:

« Si t'es pas joli, soit au moins poli sale chien ! » D'un gant maillé, il envoya son poing frapper Sandor sous la mâchoire. « J'ai une offre a te faire, et t'as intérêt à m'écouter, si tu veux pas manger de la compote pendant un sacré bout d'temps. En fait, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'ai une proposition à te faire, et entre ça et finir en pâté, je suis pas sur que t'es bien le temps de tergiverser mon gars . Alors voilà le deal, soit tu rejoins mes hommes, et tu touche ta part du butin comme tout le monde, tu viole ton quota de pucelles comme tout le monde, et tu étripe ton lot de bouseux comme tout le monde, soit je te crève les yeux, je t'arrache, la langue, je t'arrache la peau et je te donne à bouffé à ma meute.. Alors t'en dis quoi, Clegane? »

Le limier n'avait effectivement pas le choix, il aurait put battre l'homme, ce n'était pas un problème, mais le fait qu'il y ait des membres de sa garde l'en empêchait. Il aboya à nouveau des jurons, voyant qu'il se retrouvait acculé devant une telle situation, puis, avec une moue écœurante, accepta à contrecœur l'offre de Ramsay.

Le bâtard du Dradfort éclata d'un rire franc et terrible.

« Bien ! Bien ! Tu vas voir, tu te plaira avec nous, en fait, un chien reste un chien non? Peut être même devrais je te laisser dormir avec ma meute, te donnant mes restes comme seule nourriture ! Voyons mon bon chien, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je m'en voudrais d'avoir à t'arracher les yeux. Will ! Will pauvre idiot, vas chercher à notre nouveau camarade une tunique à nos couleurs. Je suis sur que le rose te sierra à ravir, et l'homme écorché va reprendre ses droits sur Westeros mon ami, alors montre t'en fier. »

Puis le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea vers le pauvre tavernier apeuré:

«En fait, j'ai une idée... Au pied chien ! Tes premiers ordres de mission ! Tue cette homme. Où sont ta femme et tes filles tavernier, mes hommes ont besoin de se défouler une dernière fois avant d'arriver à la capitale. »

Le limier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il pouvait sentir la lame de Ramsay sous sa gorge, l'obligeant à ne pas reculer. Sandor était un tueur, en aucun cas un violeur, jamais il n'avait touché à une femme et à l'idée de devoir faire du mal à la femme et aux filles du tavernier, il en eut la nausée. Il se sentait honteux et ignoble de devoir faire un chose pareille, mais c'était cela ou la mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Les gardes amenèrent les filles en premier, puis la femme, pleurant et suppliant Ramsay. Clegane s'approcha du tavernier puis tendit sa lourde épée dans sa direction. "Vas-y ! lui lança Bolton, tue le !" Il élança sa lame dans les airs puis lui trancha la gorge devant le regard terrifié des femmes.

La tête de l'homme roula au sol et Clegane se retourna vers son nouvel ennemi, "Finis le travail chien ! Elles sont à toi !" Sandor ravala sa salive, un instant, il pensa à Roxanne et imagina comment elle régirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un sentiment de dégout l'envahit, il hésitait. Il finit par s'approcher d'une des filles, puis l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'allongea sur une des tables, arracha son corsage puis resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas. Ramsay, trouvant cela trop lent, poussa d'un coup sec le limier puis fit le travail à sa place.

**Chapitre 66**

Il fut un temps où Bronn était un mercenaire, travaillant pour le plus offrant et arpentant les routes à la recherche d'une mission. Bien qu'il ne sache ni lire, ni écrire, n'ayant pas de rang et étant issu du bas peuple, il était incroyablement habile et rapide en combats et ne se doutait pas, qu'en acceptant d'aider Catelyn Stark pour capturer Tyrion Lannister, dit le Gnome, sa vie allait basculer.

Il s'attendait en effet à une grosse somme d'argent, en aidant Lady Stark, il conduisit alors le Lannister jusqu'au Eyrié. Aux manières grossières, farouche et discret, il avait senti l'appel de l'or. Surveillant de près le petit homme, chevauchant aux côtés de Catelyn et de quelques gardes, il s'était tut durant tout le voyage. Ambitieux, insolant, il était à l'affût de toutes les opportunités pouvant lui faire gravir les échelons et était prêt à prendre de gros risques pour arriver à ses fins. Il se contenta d'écouter le gnome brailler qu'on le détache, alors que la rousse perdait patience et espérait arriver au plus vite chez sa sœur, Lysa Arryn. Lorsqu'il se firent attaquer par des brigands, vif et agile, il n'hésita pas à prendre son épée et à tuer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et sauver la vie du prisonnier, le remerciant d'un léger hochement de tête. Bronna avait fait son devoir, c'était un Lannister et les Lannister étaient riches, s'il se montrait davantage coopératif, peut être pourrait-il toucher une récompense ! Pensa-t-il lorsqu'il remit son épée dans son fourreau.

Depuis tout jeune il avait apprit à se battre, seul ou avec l'un de ses frères. La rapidité restait le mot qui le définissait durant les combats, il se faufilait derrière l'ennemi, lui tranchait la gorge puis évitait le coup d'un autre, en passant derrière lui et en plantant son arme dans son dos. Et ce fut depuis ce jour qu'il avait décidé d'offrir ses services de tueur pour quelques pièces d'or.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au Eyrié, aussi imposant et froid que les rumeurs racontées. Durant le jugement de Tyrion, il s'était posé sur le côté, ne ratant aucunes scènes du spectacle, il avait rit lorsque le gnome avait raconté son enfance, déplacée et sale aux yeux de Lysa. Mais cela l'avait fait sourire, lui rappelant la vie qu'il menait avant de suivre Lady Stark. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent et étant sans arrêt sur la route, il passait ses nuits aux bordels et aux auberges, pour repartir le lendemain. Cette vie lui plaisait bien, il ne dépendait de personne et restait libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il fut coupé de ses pensées lorsque le nain demanda un champion, prêt à se battre pour sa libération. Bronn n'hésita pas une seconde et, avec toujours le même objectif d'être récompensé, se porta volontaire pour défendre l'honneur et la vie de Tyrion, dans un duel contre un chevalier. Chevalier qu'il n'était pas, simple mercenaire, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, dégaina son épée et attaqua l'homme. Lâche, il le laissa faire, se contentant de repousser ses attaques. Il esquiva les coups, puis lorsque que l'homme vint se placer près de la porte de la Lune, lança son attaque et réussit à le blesser. Le chevalier ne perdit pas espoir et continua mais, épuisé et blessé, Bronn le blessa à nouveau et lança un regard interrogateur à Lysa puis à Tyrion. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'achever ou le laisser en vie. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du nain, il comprit de suite ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il hocha la tête puis planta son épée dans l'épaule de l'homme, tout en fixant Lysa, provocateur avant tout. Il poussa son adversaire dans le vide, le laissant chuter par la porte de la Lune, toujours ouverte. Lady Arryn, dépitée se leva d'un bond et cria :

« Vous ne vous battez pas avec honneur ! »

« Je sais.. mais lui si ! » lui répondit Bronn méprisant, en pointant du doigt le vide, d'où était tombé le chevalier. Il observa le Lannister un moment, ravie d'être enfin libéré, puis après remerciement, le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Dès cela, jamais il ne lâcha le lion, toujours dans ses pattes, à le conseiller ou à le défendre. Tyrion le gardait sous sa main juste par intérêt, puis avait fini par éprouver de l'affection pour le mercenaire. Grossier tel que lui, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Il lui présenta son père qui fut ahuri de voir quelles personnes fréquentaient son fils, mais ne fut pas si étonné que cela, vu l'atrocité qu'était sa progéniture. Bronn eut vite sa place au sein du château de Port Réal. Son ami se souciait guère des dires de Cersei et étant devenu nouvelle main du roi, il s'autorisait tous les droits. Il invitait Bronn à sa table, lui offrait les plus belles femmes de l'Elysienne et l'avait fait devenir récemment chef de la garde royale. Bronn, mercenaire parcourant les routes et issu du bas peuple avait fini par se tailler une renommée et monter en grade. Ce n'était pas un petit titre, non, loin de là, désormais, il pouvait contrôler les manteaux d'or.

**Chapitre 67**

A vive allure, il galopa, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsque son cheval, commença à montrer des signes de fatigue que Baelish décida de descendre, se reposant dans une taverne. Il commanda une coupe de vin, puis la sirota en observant la foule qui l'entourait. Des villageois, quelques gardes ou chevaliers ainsi que des filles de joie. Baelish savait les reconnaître et pouvait même dire de quels établissements elles venaient. Il sourit en en voyant une s'approcher près de lui pour venir aguicher un homme sur sa droite. Elles se débrouillent moins bien que mes filles, cela est sur, pensa t-il. Le tavernier vint le voir et lui demanda de payer. Le grand argentier, méprisant, lui annonça, en retenant son bras :

« Savez vous qui je suis ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, Petyr baissa les yeux vers la petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture puis fixa à nouveau l'homme, le regard plongé sur la sacoche d'or.

« J'en ai encore beaucoup comme cela, voyez vous, je suis assez pressé et épuisé, donnez moi une chambre et je vous payerais avec des manières bien plus douces que l'or, comprenez vous »

« Oui mon seigneur ! Acquiesça le tavernier qui venait de comprendre qui était vraiment son interlocuteur. Baelish se leva puis, lança à l'homme, avec un sourire des plus hypocrites :

« Bien, lorsque vous viendrez à Port Réal, expliquez ce petit entretien, une de mes filles vous recevra sans que vous ayez besoin de lui donner la moindre pièce d'or ! » Puis il partit en direction des chambres.

Le lendemain, il scella à nouveau son cheval, et partit vers le camp de Renly. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut d'abord arrêté par deux gardes aux couleurs Baratheon à l'entrée, qui le conduisirent sous surveillance jusqu'à la tente de Lord Renly.

Celui ci attendait Baelish à son bureau, drapé dans une tunique jaune et noir frappée du cerf des Baratheon. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne dorée façonnée en forme de bois de cerf.

A cette vue, Baelish sourit, et s'inclina légèrement avant d'avancer.

« Seigneur Renly ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité n'est ce pas ? Je vous apporte les salutations de King's Landing, et mes amitiés, bien entendu. »

« Baelish ! Vous êtes loin d'être le bienvenue vous le savez? Encore moins en temps de guerre... Et je me moque des salutations de King's Landing, presque autant que vos fausses amitiés. Pourquoi êtes vous là Littlefinger? »

« Justement, en tant de guerre, vous ne devriez pas négliger les mains que l'ont vous tend Lord Renly, voyez vous, en ces temps ci, l'aide reste précieuse" L'homme baissa la tête, puis reprit plus doucement: " Je suis ici car j'ai appris que Lady Catelyn Stark séjournait dans votre camp et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle, si cela ne dérange pas le cerf couronné bien sur.. »

« Vous êtes un type bizarre Baelish... Bizarre et passablement énervant ! Vos manières mielleuses m'importunent, et vos paroles sont du poisons ! Et si cela me dérangeait ?! »

Littlefinger afficha un sourire ironique:

« Et pourtant, loin de là l'idée de vous importuner Lord Renly, soyez en sur. Est-ce parce que vous n'avez jamais été marié que vous refusez de m'amener à elle ? Malheureusement, veuve, jamais elle ne voudra d'un nouvel époux. Alors soyez sans crainte et amenez moi à sa tente.. à moins que vous préfériez que je reste dans la votre et que mes paroles empoisonnent davantage votre tente.. »

« Vous jouez avec le feu Baelish... Méfiez vous, vous jouez à un jeu qui vous dépasse. Vous, le paysan des Fingers, a été invité par je ne sais quel hasard dans la cour des grands, au milieu de tant de choses qui le dépasse, et un jour j'espère bien, que quelqu'un vous ramènera à coup de pied au cul dans votre basse cour minable, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps à l'idée de tout le mal qui vous aviez essayé de faire... BRIENNE ! »

"J'attends ce jour avec impatience !" lança l'homme insolant, son sourire satisfait toujours aux lèvres. Il se retourna et vit la géante à côté de lui, il paraissait encore plus petit et cette idée le fit enrager au plus profond de lui. Il adressa un dernier regard méprisant à Renly puis suivit Brienne jusqu'à la tente de Cat: "Vous a t-on déjà dit que vous êtes une grande femme ? lui lança t-il. Cette dernière ne répondit pas pas, "Voyez vous, si un jour vous retrouvez la raison et quittez la garde Baratheon, je puis vous assurer que vous aurez à nouveau, très vite.. un emploi, songez y". Brienne lui lança un regard glacial puis se contenta d'un: "Je sers les Baratheon, je ne les quitterais pas pour vous rejoindre Lord Baelish". Puis elle le laissa, seul, devant la tente de Cat, il hésita puis entra lentement.

Cat était assise au petit bureau que Renly avait daigné lui fournir le temps qu'elle reste au camp. En entendant le froissement du tissu, elle se retourna.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Petyr l'avait vu, toujours aussi belle, même dans cette terrible expression d'affliction qui marquait maintenant son visage, de manière quasi permanente depuis la mort de Ned.

Mais alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, ce n'était pas de la peine, mais la colère qui semblait animer ses grand yeux verts, dans lesquels Petyr se noyait souvent, et dans lesquels il revoyait toute la beauté de leur enfance.

« Vous... Vous ! Comment osez vous vous montrez ici devant moi ! »

« Cat, écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'ai, j'ai tenté de le raisonner, mais vous connaissez Joffrey.. »

Ce n'était plus Littlefinger, mais bien Petyr, l'homme qui été tombé sous le charme de Cat, qui parlait, il essayait de lui faire comprendre, tout en mentant, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, mais en vain.

« Sortez d'ici ! Quand je pense que vous avez eu le culot de venir me voir à Winterfell, chez moi ! Ned vous avait donné sa confiance et vous l'avez trahi ! »

Baelish baissa la tête, triste de voir la réaction de la rousse:

« Vous étiez comme un frère pour moi, comment avez vous pu.. »

Elle se tourna et avança vers la table:

« Ned n'a pas voulu m'écouter, jurant sur son honneur, je l'ai mis en garde pourtant, mais que vouliez que je fasse »

Cat, en entendant à nouveau le nom de son défunt mari éclata en sanglot, Petyr s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule:

« Catelyn, je suis fou amoureux de vous depuis mon enfance, je suis ici car.. enfin, cela m'est paru comme un signe, donnez nous une chance de.. »

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cria t-elle en saisissant un poignard qu'elle tendit vers lui, « désormais sortez de ma tente ! »

Baelish recula, apeuré par la lame, il l'a fixa un moment, se demandant comment elle pouvait faire un tel geste, puis, il soupira et essaya une dernière fois de l'a convaincre:

« Voulez vous revoir votre fille, Roxanne ? Belle comme jamais, enceinte alors qu'une guerre se prépare ? Et Arya, toujours aussi sauvage. Pensez à elles, je peux vous aidez, si vous me le demandez ».

« Vous... Vous avez vu mes filles ! Comment vont elles? Où est Arya? Et Roxanne... Roxanne est enceinte ! Et en danger, j'espère que Stannis m'écoutera plus que son frère... Pour ma Roxanne, .. ma fille... Je te préviens, Petyr tu dois, dois, dois m'aider ! Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, tu me dois bien ça ! »

Petyr sourit, d'un sourire sincère, ce qui était rare venant de lui, il avait réussi à la convaincre: "Partez pour Dragonstone, raisonnez les frères Baratheon, afin de protéger Roxanne, faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour votre fille. De mon côté, ne vous en faites pas, Arya est saine et sauve. Je ferais tout pour vous aider, vous savez, alors si vous pouviez m'écouter ne serais-ce que cette fois, méfiez vous de Lord Renly, entre nous, qui voudrait de lui sur le trône, n'est-ce pas Cat ? Ne vous voilez pas la face »

Il l'a salua, puis, après avoir posé une dernière fois ses yeux sur elle, quitta la tente, escorté à nouveau par Brienne. Celle çi le ramena à l'entrée du camp, et Petyr ne put s'empêcher de noter que les troupes étaient en mouvement, et que le départ allait bientôt être sonné.

Souriant, comme toujours, il lança une dernière pique à la géante, avant de grimper sur son cheval et de partir au galop.

**Chapitre 68**

Les troupes de Renly avaient atteint Dragonstone l'avant veille. Rapidement, toute l'armée s'était mise en place, entourant la rive.

Le seigneur d'Accalmie était confiant, à voir ainsi toutes les oriflammes qui lui étaient dévoués entourant le château de son frère, il savait que la victoire ne pouvait lui échapper.

Peu après l'arrivée de l'ost du cadet des Baratheon, un messager avait été dépêché par Stannis, dans une ultime tentative de médiation entre les deux camps, mais ce piètre geste était pour Renly une preuve de plus que Stannis se savait seul, acculé, sans espoir d'aucune de victoire.

Ainsi Renly avait accepté, et en ce moment, alors que ses hommes déployaient peu à peu toute la puissance du sud, Renly se préparait à revoir Stannis, et à voir se dernier plier le genoux... ou en subir les conséquences.

Il devait être accompagné pour cet entretient de Randyl Tarly, Loras Tyrell, et il avait aussi autorisé la présence de Catelyn Stark, bien qu'il se doutait que celle ci ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent, deux longs coups annonçant l'arrivée de son frère, sur l'éperon rocheux où ils avaient convenu que leur rencontre aurait lieu.

Montant à cheval, il attendit que Lady Stark se joigne à lui, alors que Tarly et Loras se plaçaient de chacun de ses cotés, armés des pieds à la tête, tout deux craignant une ruse de Stannis pour écourter la guerre. La compagnie mit enfin leurs chevaux au pas, se rendant à leur rythme vers le rendez vous, ce qui ne manquerait pas, selon Renly, de passablement énerver Stannis.

Enfin, le petit groupe atteint l'éperon rocheux, battu par le vent et assiégé par les vagues et le seigneur d'Accalmie fut surprit par l'étrange compagnie que son frère avait fait venir avec lui. A la droite de Stannis, arborant sur son armure un étrange cœur brulant, emblème que Renly ignorait, se tenait une femme plutôt belle, tout de rouge vêtu, et à sa gauche, sa femme, la jeune Roxanne Stark.

« La pauvre femme... Les dieux ont été cruel de lui donner un tel mari » enfin derrière eux étaient deux hommes, dans la force de l'âge, en armure, et épée au fourreau, surement deux chevaliers de Stannis, pensa Renly.

« Stannis ! Te voilà donc en bien étrange compagnie... Tu as toujours eu du mal à te faire des amis, j'imagine que dans un coin aussi perdu que ta ruine, c'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver »

« Attention à ce que tu dis Renly, n'oublie pas que tu es ici sur mes terres et vois tu, mes hommes sont honorables et respectables. Comment veux tu que les tiens le soient, avec un tel nom: La Garde Arc en Ciel.. mais où as tu pu aller trouver cela ?! »

« ... mon très cher frère ! Trêve de bavardages, tu sais pourquoi je suis là... Qu'as tu donc à m'offrir? »

« Je ne t'avertirais pas à nouveau mon frère, surveille ton langage ! Je ne vais rien t'offrir, le trône de fer me revient de droit ! Plie le genoux ou je te détruirai ! »

Melisandre lança un regard profond à Stannis, elle ne pouvait permettre que Renly lui parle de cette façon:

« Il est l'Élu, né dans le sel et la fumée, vous devez vous agenouillez devant votre roi, ou la colère du Seigneur de la Lumière s'abattra sur vous ».

En entendant la voix de la femme, Renly fut submergé par une vague d'effroi, lui rappelant tout ses cauchemars où régnaient feu et ombre... Néanmoins il ne pouvait montrer sa peur et se reprit rapidement.

« Né dans le sel et la fumée, qu'est ce que tu es alors, un jambon ! Le trône de fer te revient de droit... Rien de plus qu'un héritage brisé ! Tu n'as jamais voulu t'entourer d'amis Stannis, et un homme sans amis et un homme sans pouvoir ! Jure moi fidélité, et je te donnerai un domaine plus grand pour tes héritiers, peut être même Accalmie ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'un château salit par ta présence mon frère. Regarde toi, sans femme, avec un bâtard pour héritier, cela est-ce digne pour un roi ?"

Il tourna la tête vers Cat:

« Quand à vous Lady Stark, êtes vous ici pour voir votre fille ou vous rallier à moi, sachez que votre mari soutenait ma cause, je suis étonné de vous voir de l'autre côté »

« Je ne suis ici pour soutenir aucune cause Lord Stannis, mais pour voir ma fille, pour la protéger, et empêcher deux frères, avec un ennemi commun, de s'étriper » l'invectiva la dame de Winterfell.

« Taisez vous Lady Catelyn » La prévint doucement Randyl Tarly.

« Ne la prend pas à partie Stannis, tu continueras l'audience avec elle après, si c'est ton bon plaisir. Je me moque de vos conseil Lady Stark, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme tel que toi, mon frère. Rend toi à l'évidence, abaisse tes portes, fournie moi en hommes, et marche avec moi jusqu'à King's Landing et tu seras récompensé comme tous les hommes. Refuse, et tu seras jugé et exécuté pour trahison, toi et le monstre qui t'accompagne. Car oui, j'ai deviné d'où vous venez, prêtresse d'Asshaî, vous et votre faux dieu. Comment un homme comme toi, qui renie son blason et ses couleurs, jusqu'à ses propres dieux, comment un homme comme toi peut il prétendre à siéger sur le trône de fer ! »

« Lady Catelyn, sachez que votre fille se porte bien, elle est en sécurité ici et porte mon fils » Il lança un tendre regard à Roxanne puis reprit: « Je ne t'avertirais pas à nouveau mon frère, tous ceux qui me feront face, seront mes ennemis et je les détruirai. Tu as jusqu'à l'aube, rejoins moi et cesse cette folie, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventure.. » Il baissa la tête: « Nous verrons Renly, nous verrons, mais réfléchis y bien ! ».

Puis, le seigneur de Dragonstone tira sur la bride de son étalon blanc et retourna à son château, la prêtresse fixa un moment le cerf puis lui annonça:

« Méditez vos péchés Lord Renly et pliez le genoux, la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs ! ».

Elle le quitta, suivit de Jorah et Davos. Roxanne adressa un léger sourire à sa mère et se promit de lui écrire, afin de lui raconter ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire là, puis elle partit.

« Préparez l'assaut pour demain à l'aube » glissa Renly à Randyl Tarly avant d'éperonner son cheval. La nuit promettait d'être courte, et comme l'avait dit la prêtresse, elle serait sombre, et pleine de terreurs...

**Chapitre 69**

Roxanne marchait d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements, une boule était née dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère. Elle ne l'avouait pas, mais elle lui manquait, alors elle essayait de reporter cette affection sur Mordane, la seule qui pouvait la comprendre telle une mère. Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'essaya sur son lit. Depuis que Stannis avait apprit pour sa grossesse, elle se voyait les entrainements interdits, alors, IceLight restait dans un coin et la louve partait voir Melisandre ou passait son temps à lire. Elle soupira, Winterfell lui manquait, son père lui manquait. Cependant elle devait se comporter en lady et ne pas afficher cette triste émotion. Elle pensa alors à l'enseignement de la prêtresse, bientôt, d'après ses dires, elle pourrait voir ce que lui envoie le seigneur de la lumière, bientôt, mais quand ? Et si Stannis perdait la guerre ? S'il était amené à mourir ? Elle baissa la tête et sa gorge se serra un peu plus. On frappa à sa porte et Jorah entra calmement, il se positionna devant la jeune femme puis commença :

« Ce doit être douloureux de revoir votre mère, qui plus est, avec l'ennemi. Pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas parlé ? »

Roxanne leva les yeux et le regarda un moment sans répondre, elle aurait voulu, mais les mots ne seraient pas sortis :

« Je ne pouvait pas, cet entretien ne nous concernait pas mère et moi, mais Stannis et son frère, je n'ai fais que l'accompagner »

Jorah parut attristé par ses dires, il essaya de démêler l'affaire à nouveau :

« Pourtant, il s'agit de votre mère, votre sang. Vous avez du Tully en vous et si ma mémoire est bonne, la devise n'est-elle pas : Famille, devoir, honneur ? La famille passe avant tout, ne restez pas un moment sans prendre de nouvelles, il ne faudrait pas que vous en souffriez »

Un cor sonna, appelant le chevalier, il l'a salua puis partit rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Stannis adressa quelques mots à l'oreille de Davos, ce dernier acquiesça méfiant. Si Renly ne se rendait pas, il le paierait, cela est sur.

**Chapitre 70**

L'ordre donné était clair : accompagner Melisandre jusqu'à la petite grotte située près des entrailles du camp de Renly. L'homme devait simplement la laisser faire, elle avait la situation en main.  
Ils montèrent sur une petite barque, laissant Stannis seul puis avancèrent lentement, au rythme des vagues qui s'agitaient en cette nuit sombre. Davos pagayait pendant que la prêtresse tenait la petite torche qui leur offrait un peu de lumière. Elle avait l'air sereine, mais maléfique à la fois, le chevalier Oignon le sentait, cependant il ne pouvait rien faire, étant obligé de respecter les ordres de son roi. Cela lui était déjà venu à l'esprit, de menacer la dame rouge ou d'aller parler de sa véritable nature à Stannis, malheureusement, l'homme était trop attaché à elle et Davos risquait gros s'il touchait un des points sensibles du seigneur. Il était au courant de leur liaison, cela n'échappait à personne, à part peut être la jeune louve, si naïve et insouciante.  
Melisandre le fixait, plongeant son regard rouge et glacial dans le sien :  
« Avez vous peur chevalier Oignon ? »  
« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la nuit était sombre et pleine de terreurs, il y a de quoi ! » lui répondit sèchement l'homme en détournant les yeux . La jeune femme sourit, laissant paraître un air mesquin sur son visage. Elle portait une capuche rouge, telle la couleur de sa robe, ce qui rendait ses joues creuses beaucoup plus sombres et laissait ses grands yeux vifs briller dans la peine ombre.  
« Vous avez pourtant transporté des cargaisons bien plus désagréables que cela.. » sa voix venait de changer, elle devint plus douce. Davos essayait tant bien que mal de planter son regard ailleurs que dans le sien, voulant absolument éviter un contact visuel. Gêné ou apeuré, il ne le savait pas. Melisandre chercha son regard, puis continua :  
« Êtes vous un homme de bien ser Davos Mervault ? »  
« Je dirais que je suis plutôt un mélange madame, de bien ainsi que de mal » Il posa enfin son regard sur elle, une étrange sensation l'envahit alors, il se sentit mal, submergé par un sentiment d'angoisse, qui commença à brûler dans tout son être, il frissonna :  
« Si la moitié d'un oignon est noir de pourriture, c'est un oignon pourri.. sachez le chevalier, on est un homme de bien ou de mal. Pas les deux »  
L'homme l'a fixa, d'un regard sombre, il ne lâcha pas, puis cette question, qui lui brûlait aux lèvres depuis leur rencontre lui revint à l'esprit, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait se le permettre, cependant, la tentation était trop forte, il devait savoir, pour son roi :  
« Et vous, de quel côté êtes vous, prêtresse d'Asshai ? »  
« Je suis quelqu'un de bien, lança doucement Melisandre, je représente le seigneur de la lumière ainsi que la vie »  
Davos afficha un léger sourire, sourire de mépris puisqu'il trouvait ses dires ridicules. La mer se calmait petit à petit, laissant à la barque un peu de répit :  
« Ce ne doit pas être si déplaisant pour vous n'est ce pas ? »  
Melisandre ne répondit pas, elle baissa la tête puis se mit à ricaner. De quoi parlait-il exactement ? De sa liaison avec le seigneur de Dragonstone ? Du fait qu'elle avait réussi à s'imposer et à dominer les nobles ainsi que Stannis ? Ou d'autre chose ? En attendant, Davos ne reçu aucune réponse, ce qui renforça un peu plus ses doutes.  
Ils arrivèrent sur la berge, l'homme mit pied à terre puis traîna la barque sur le sable. Melisandre descendit puis passa la première, elle entra dans la petite grotte, torche à la main puis éclaira les parois. Elle était assez basse et ils furent obligé de se baisser un peu pour avancer. La caverne était étroite, le sol rocailleux et sinueux, des pierres bloquaient les passages à certains endroits :  
« Vous aimez votre femme ? » demanda innocemment la prêtresse qui venait d'enlever sa capuche, laissant ses longs cheveux rouges vagabonder le long de son dos :  
« En effet.. » répondit le chevalier Oignon sans lui prêter attention  
« Pourtant vous avez connu d'autres femmes »  
« Ne parlez pas de ma femme ! » Melisandre le poussait à bout, elle cherchait une faille pour pouvoir s'y engouffrer et faire de lui un pion. Chaque personne a un point sensible, avait-elle murmuré une fois à Stannis.  
« Je ne parle pas d'elle, je parle des autres femmes » continua t-elle, bon sang, allait elle arrêter ?! Sa voix douce aux sonorités terrifiantes l'insupportait, c'était une étrangère pour lui, une femme dont on devait se méfier, avec une autre religion. Elle venait de très loin, avec des coutumes inconnues et bizarres. Le fait de brûler les idoles avait horrifié Davos. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, il y avait les Anciens et Nouveaux dieux, rien d'autres, pas de seigneur de la lumière.  
« Des femmes comme moi, ser Davos » Elle tendit la torche dans sa direction. La lumière illumina son visage méfiant, laissant apparaître des gouttes de sueur qui perlait le long de son front. Melisandre le fixa un instant puis, après un bref sourire, continua son petit manège :  
« Vous me désirez, je le sais, vous voulez voir ce qu'il y a sous cette robe»  
Sa tête le brûlait, ses tempes frappait contre son crane, il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne détourna pas le regard cette fois ci, ne répondit rien puis laissa la prêtresse parler, à nouveau. Elle lui avoua que bientôt, il pourrait voir ce corps qu'elle dissimulait sous ses habits rouges. Il y avait déjà pensé une fois, cela était vrai, mais jamais à un tel point, ce qu'elle avait dit était faux. Davos avait une femme qu'il aimait.. Stannis aussi.. il se jura de lui en parler dès son retour sur l'île.  
Le tunnel déboucha sur le fond de la grotte, là se trouvait quelques roches au sol, ainsi qu'un petit ruisseaux où de l'eau boueuse venait se jeter. La prêtresse posa la torche puis fit glisser sa robe, dévoilant son corps :  
« Lord Renly ne pourra pas nous faire obstacle » Elle se tourna vers Davos, affichant un ventre de 9 mois, prêt à donner la vie. Le chevalier Oignon, éberlué et pétrifié recula :  
« Que les dieux nous protège ! »  
« Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu ser Davos, et ce dieu protège ceux qui le servent »  
« Quel est ce maléfice ! Cela n'est possible ! »  
« Le fruit de l'Élu, rien de plus » La torche posée au sol s'embrasa alors, l'homme essaya de fuir, tout en gardant un œil sur la dame rouge qui venait de s'asseoir.  
Dans les profondeurs de la grotte, elle allait donner naissance, en un long gémissement, une ombre sortit de son corps, criant d'une voix stridente, tel un nouveau né, à peine sortit du ventre de sa mère.  
Davos assista à la scène, incapable de bouger, la peur l'ayant envahit, il détourna les yeux, puis vit l'ombre se matérialiser, devenant une ombre humaine. Cette dernière, un poignard à la main, s'éleva sous les rires de Melisandre. L'ombre paraissait très familière aux yeux du chevalier et à cette idée de connaître l'apparence qu'elle venait de prendre, il hurla :  
« N'ayez crainte ser Davos ! Il s'agit seulement de votre roi ! Vas ! accomplis ton devoir, au nom du seigneur de la lumière ! » Ordonna t-elle à l'ombre, sourire aux lèvres et pleine de joie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 71**

Brienne attendait à son poste de garde, devant la tente de son suzerain, Renly Baratheon. Elle était seul à garder l'entrée, les autres membres de la Gardes Arc-en-ciel préparaient les troupes à l'assaut imminent.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu, la nuit froide et glacée laissant peu à peu place à une aube maussade, de gris nuages s'amoncelant à l'horizon.

Depuis son poste devant la tente, Brienne avait entendu que pour le seigneur d'Accalmie, la nuit avait été courte, perturbée, comme souvent depuis leurs départ en campagnes.

Néanmoins, avec la proximité des combats, et la longue marche qui les attendraient après la prise de Dragonstone, Brienne pensait que la fatigue viendrait à bout des problème de sommeil de son suzerain.

Secrètement Brienne nourrissait pour le roi bien plus que les simples valeurs qui lie un chevalier à son seigneur. Bien qu'elle soit novice en la matière, la jeune femme savait que c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune seigneur, et comme celui si ne pourrais jamais le lui rendre, elle était satisfait de son rôle de protecteur, lui permettant de passer de longues heures auprès de lui.

Comme à son habitude, elle entendis le roi se levé, et versé dans sa coupelle en argent un filet d'eau froide pour se rincer la face, pour chasser les démons de la nuit et affronter une nouvelle journée.

Brienne admirait Lord Renly pour ses vertu, ses manières royales de commander, et elle savait que celui si ferais un grand roi pour les sept Royaumes.

« Brienne » l'appela il calmement.

« Oui messire »

« Faite quérir Lady Stark je vous en prie, je souhaite qu'elle parte avant le début des hostilité, elle ne serais qu'un frein dans les actions qui se préparent içi »

« Très bien mon roi, je la fait mander »

Elle ressorti de la tente, attrapa un garçon d'écurie qui passait par la et lui ordonna d'aller chercher la dame de Winterfell sur le champs.

Comme d'habitude, Brienne lu dans le regard du jeune homme, comme dans le regard de tout hommes lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle, un mélange de moquerie, de pitié et de crainte. Mais elle était un chevalier de la Garde Arc-en-ciel, donc le jeune palefrenier obéit.

La jeune femme admirait Catelyn Stark. Pour son courage, son dévouement et tout ce qu'elle mettait en place pour protéger sa famille. La vie d'une femme n'avait jamais été aisé à Westeros, et toute la détermination que montrait Lady Stark dans sa vie de tout les jours était une source d'inspiration pour elle.

Se reposant devant la tente, elle posa un instant son regard sur le corps du roi entrain de s'habiller, ce corps qu'elle aurait aimé désiré, mais à ces pensées peu cavalières la jeune femme rougie et détourna rapidement le regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lady Stark arrivait, aussi noble que d'habitude, ce regard emplie de chagrin, de regret et de détermination illuminant toujours ses grands yeux vert.

Brienne s'inclina devant elle, et annonça d'une voix forte

« Messire, Lady Stark est la ».

« Faite la entrer s'il vous plait ».

La jeune femme s'écarta, laissant entrer la lady, et entra dans la tente à sa suite, refermant les la tente derrière elle, laissant les deux femmes et le roi seuls dans la tente close.

Le roi avait enlevé de sa face les dernières traces d'inquiétude, et laissait apparaître maintenant un visage serein et sur de lui.

La tente était grande, mais simple, dans un coin un lit de camps richement ornementé était encore défait, alors que sur un bureau reposaient encore carte et écrit militaire de la veille. Enfin les dernières parties de l'armure de Renly l'attendait sur un paterne placé à coté d'un grand miroir.

« Lady Stark ! Se fut un réel plaisir pour moi de vous avoir avec nous pendant un cours moment, mais néanmoins comme vous l'avez surement remarqué mon frère n'est pas venu me prêter allégeance comme le stipulait les termes de notre accords. Ainsi cela fait de lui un traire, coupable d'insoumission à son roi, et un assaut va être lancé dans les heures qui viennent sur Dragonstone, et je souhaiterais que vous et vos hommes est quittés le camps avant que nos cors lancent cet assaut. »

Brienne sourit malgré elle. Le ton était amical, mais ferme et dur à la fois, une assurance royale, qui ne laissait place à d'autre réponse que celle qui était attendu.

« Puisqu'il n'y a pas de moyens de vous faire entendre raison Lord Renly, je me retirerais comme vous me l'ordonné. Néanmoins j'aurais une dernière requête à vous faire avant de partir. Je vous en supplie Renly, faite attention à ma fille. Elle est enceinte, et si jamais le château tombait je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Écoutais au moins la dernière supplique d'une mère... »

Renly se plaça en face du miroir, ajustant son gorgerin une dernière fois avant de répondre:

« Nous sommes en guerre, Lady Stark, et... »

Ses dernières paroles lui restèrent dans la gorge. Soudain, un froid terrible s'abattit alors que le vent soulevait le pans de la tente. Les quelques bougies allumées se soufflèrent d'elle même, alors qu'une ombre se mouvait vers le sol en direction de Renly Baratheon.

Tout à coup, cette ombre se matérialisa derrière le roi, elle pris un volume, l'apparence d'un corps que tout le monde dans la tente connaissait bien.

« Mon frère... » murmura dans un ultime soupire Renly Baratheon. L'ombre terrible avait dans la main un long poignard, en ombre également, néanmoins cette cruelle lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre au niveau du gorgerin du roi, et celui ci, dans un râle s'effondra net, luttant pour respirer alors que le sang coulait le long de son armure et que la vie s'échappait peu à peu de son corps.

Brienne ne put se contrôler, elle poussa un hurlement de rage en se précipitant vers son roi, alors que l'ombre s'évanouissant petit à petit.

Elle étreignit le corps de Renly, luttant pour lui défaire son gorgerin alors que le sang éclaboussait ses propres vêtement. C'était trop tard pour elle, la fixant d'un regard empli de tristesse, Renly Barahteon passa de vie à trépas, les yeux se fermant dans leurs routes pour un ultime repos.

De chaudes larmes coulaient le long des joues de Brienne. Sa vie avait perdu tout sens en l'espace de quelques instant. Son roi mort, l'amour de sa vie, elle ne voyait plus de raison de lutter. Quand la main de Lady Catelyn se posa sur son épaule:

« Dame Brienne, ne devons nous enfuir, et vite, avant d'être accusé du meurtre ! »

« Je ne quitterais pas mon roi, pas maintenant, plus jamais... tout est de ma faute » gémis elle alors que les larmes lui brouillait la vue.

« Ne dites pas sa, il n'y à qu'un seul responsable est c'est... »

Leurs conversation fut coupé par l'entrée dans la tente de Sir Bryce Caron, le chevalier Orange de la Garde Arc-en-ciel:

« Lord Renly je... Brienne ! Que se passe t'il içi?! Qu'avez vous fait ! Le roi... le roi...! A LA GA... »

En un cour instant la raison était revenu dans l'esprit de Brienne, Dame Catelyn avait raison, il fallait vivre, vivre pour pouvoir venger son roi perdu trop tôt. D'un bon, elle se leva, dégainent son épée et plongeant le bout de sa lame dans la gorge de Sir Bryce, le réduisant au silence.

« Je veut venger mon roi, ainsi je viendrais avec vous pour le moment Dame Catelyn. Que me commandez vous? »

Catelyn Stark lui sourit tristement.

« Faite vous discrète, refermez la tente derrière vous. Rapidement la mort de Renly va être ébruité, et la guerre va prendre un tournent inattendue. Nous devons fuir pour Riverun, et de la réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Retrouvez moi avec vos affaires et votre cheval devant le camps dans cinq minutes, mais soyez sur vos gardes ! »

Et après un dernier regard sur le visage enfin apaisé de son roi qu'elle avait tant aimé, Brienne de Tarth partit dans le petit jour, rasant les murs en direction de sa propre tente.

**Chapitre 72**

Par une belle journée ensoleillée , Roxanne se promenait dans les jardins de Dragonstone. Sourire aux lèvres, elle avait reçu un message ce matin, un message lui donnant des nouvelles de la capitale. Baelish lui avait écrit, lui contant les dernières rumeurs de la ville. Il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, voulait savoir comment elle se portait, ainsi que ce qui se racontait sur l'île. Il avait mentionné le nom d'Arya, lui disant que tout allait bien pour elle, ce qui rassura la louve. Elle marcha le long de la grande allée fleurie puis s'essaya sur un banc. Elle observa un instant le paysage l'entourant puis sortit à nouveau la lettre pour la relire une seconde fois. L'attention que lui portait le grand argentier l'a touchait, elle leva les yeux un moment, rêvassant, quand Stannis arriva.

« Renly n'est plus, son corps a été retrouvé, gisant dans sa tente. Il se redressa, fier de l'annoncer, désormais, je n'ai plus qu'un ennemi, Joffrey, je le détruirai tout comme ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin » Il regarda la jeune femme et fut surprit par ce qu'elle tenait en ses mains :

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Une lettre, reçue ce matin » lui répondit t-elle d'une voix douce

« De qui vient-elle ? » L'homme paru irrité, qui avait osé envoyer une lettre à Roxanne sans s'être adressé à lui avant.

« Lord Petyr Baelish »

Au son du nom, les yeux de Stannis s'assombrirent, certes il avait apporté son aide à Dragonstone, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un ami du seigneur. Énervé, il chercha à poser son regard autour de lui , essayant de garder son sang froid:

« Que dit-il ? »

« Il m'informe des dernières nouvelles de Port Réal, ne laissez pas la colère vous envahir mon roi, ce n'est qu'une lettre.. »

« Cela est trop ! Comment ose t-il ? J'ai des dizaines d'espions qui arpentent King's Landing jour et nuit ! Je me moque de ce que pense et dis Petyr Baelish ! Ce vautour va me le payer, un homme issu du bas peuple qui se voit devenir lord ! Cela est impensable ! Que son cœur noir soit maudit, lui ainsi que ses héritiers ! »

D'un geste, il lui arracha la lettre des mains puis la déchira, la jeune femme éberluée se leva et cria :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, ceci m'appartient ! »

« Non, tu m'appartiens ! Et je ne laisserais aucuns hommes t'approcher, que ce soit Baelish, Clegane ou Jorah Mormont, entends tu ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle fixa un moment son mari et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains puis se ressaya.

Stannis, la voyant dans un tel état s'en voulu. Il s'était emporté mais ne supportait pas l'idée de voir sa femme parler à d'autres hommes que lui. Il essaya de ravaler son honneur puis se baissa à sa hauteur et posa une main sur sa joue :

« Veuillez m'excuser, c'est que, je ne voudrais pas qu'une quelconque idée lui parvienne à l'esprit si vous répondez à ce message » Il baissa la tête cherchant ses mots. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine, il voulait la consoler. Il commença à la prendre dans ses bras, Roxanne se blottie contre lui, séchant ses larmes, quand Davos arriva :

« Mon seigneur, pardonnez moi cette intrusion mais j'ai à vous parler »

Stannis se tourna vers son conseiller, lui jetant un regard sombre montrant à quel point l'homme venait de le déranger. Il lâcha la louve puis partit vers le château. Suivez moi, adressa t-il à Davos, j'ai une guerre à préparer.

Roxanne les regarda partir, d'un coup, elle se sentit seule et décida d'écrire à sa mère. Ne pouvant la voir, elle espérait que sa lettre lui arrive au plus vite, afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le château était désert, les nobles de Dragonstone côtoyaient principalement les rues ainsi que les jardins, Stannis entra nerveusement dans la grande salle puis, toujours suivi du chevalier Oignon, se posa devant la table où demeurait une grande carte ainsi que des pions. Le seigneur les fixa puis grimaça tout en en bougeant un. Ah ! Cela ne va pas, je ne peux combattre les Lannister par ce côté ! Rumina t-il. Son conseiller s'avança doucement puis reprit :

« Mon seigneur, j'ai à vous parlé, c'est une affaire importante dont je me dois de vous faire part »

« Plus tard Davos ! Je suis occupé.. à votre avis, quel est le côté le plus faible par lequel nous pourrions attaquer ? Il y a bien un endroit dans cette maudite ville où la défense est insuffisante ! »

L'homme soupira, son roi ne souhaitait pas l'entendre et en avait que faire de ses dires :

« Vous qui avez longtemps connu la capitale, reprit-il, vous devriez bien le savoir.. »

Il commençait à perdre patience et le stress causé par l'approche de la guerre le laissait insupportable :

« Peut être par la Porte de la Boue, nous pourrions nous immiscer puis attaquer directement » lança Stannis.

Il se contenta de bouger les pions comme bon lui semblait puis il se mit à parler seul, pensant à voix haute au stratagème qu'il allait mener :

« C'est à propos de la femme rouge » cracha enfin Davos. D'un coup, le seigneur leva la tête, intrigué par ce que son conseiller avait à lui dire :

« Elle a un nom ! Jeta t-il, piqué par l'appellation de l'homme, je vous écoute »

Davos baissa la tête, cela le mettait mal à l'aise mais c'était pour lui un devoir d'en parler, il bégaya un instant, puis entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Voyez vous, un peu avant la mort de votre frère, je l'ai accompagné dans la petite crique, comme vous l'aviez ordonné et.. »

« Allez-y ! » S'impatienta Stannis

« Eh bien, il s'est passé une chose étrange, une ombre est apparue, sortant de son corps et, c'est cela qui a assassiné Lord Renly, de la magie noire. Cette femme est une sorcière, il faut vous méfier d'elle, je n'ai pas confiance en ses dires et ses visions »

« Balivernes ! Melisandre m'a choisi et son Dieu me protège, qu'avez vous à craindre »

« Justement mon seigneur, permettez moi de vous dire cela mais, depuis son arrivée ici, vous avez changé.. elle à une main sur vous et cela se fait ressentir depuis que, eh bien que vous avez une liaison avec elle »

Stannis ouvrit ses grands yeux ronds, éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il contourna la table et vint se placer devant son conseiller :

« Et donc ? » jeta t-il sèchement

Ce dernier fixa le sol, honteux de voir la réaction de son roi :

« C'est une étrangère, avec un religion étrangère, on ne connaît rien d'elle et vous passez plus de temps à l'écouter qu'à être auprès de votre femme.. une femme qui vous aime et qui porte votre enfant. Vous ne devriez pas la mettre ainsi de côté pour mettre en avant cette ensorceleuse.. car c'est ce qu'elle a fait mon roi, elle vous a ensorcelé ! Redevenez vous même, le véritable Stannis Baratheon et laissez nous conquérir Port Réal sans son aide, ce n'est que sorcellerie et cela n'est pas bon, un malheur arrivera par sa faute.. »

L'homme soupira puis repartit vers la table, il bougea à nouveau un pion, ne faisant pas attention à ce que Davos venait de lui dire :

« Nous passerons par la Porte de la Boue et nous attaquerons directement, une fois à l'intérieur je tuerai de mes propres mains mon bâtard de neveu et je m'emparerai du trône ! » Il se mit à ricaner, se voyant déjà sur le trône, la tête de Joffrey à ses pieds.

Il prit une feuille de papier puis la serra en sa main, passant ses nerfs dessus :

« Mon seigneur, que pensez vous de ce que je vous ai dit à l'instant ? » Davos avait peur de la réaction de son roi, ce dernier allait l'emprisonner ou le faire payer. Il se mit à trembler légèrement, tenant sa main afin que cela cesse :

« Melisandre restera, Roxanne est mienne, elle ne partira pas, je vais avoir un fils, je ne vais rien faire. Pourquoi devrais-je reculer face à ce que je désire ? Je vais m'emparer du trône de fer et réclamer mon du, je suis le roi de Westeros ser Davos et rien de m'en empêchera. De plus, lors de la bataille, vous commanderez les navires»

« Mais, je ne suis que contrebandier, j'ai appris à éviter les bateaux, pas à les mener pour la bataille »

« Certaines vérités sont à doubles tranchants chevalier Oignon, sachez le.. vous commanderez les navires et Melisandre restera sur l'île »

« Bien mon seigneur, comme bon vous semblera, lâcha timidement l'homme, blessé, cependant, puis je ajouter qu'il serait préférable que vous ne laissiez pas votre femme une fois de plus seule dans la couche. Bientôt une semaine que vous consacrez votre temps à de vieux parchemins.. il ne faudrait pas qu'un autre dorme à votre place »

Irrité, Stannis balaya la table, laissant tout au sol, l'homme eut le temps de s'échapper discrètement. Il savait comment le seigneur allait réagir, il connaissait sa jalousie et espérait que ce moment d'insolence le fasse agir.. car la nuit était sombre et pleine de terreurs, comme disait la dame rouge.

**Chapitre 73**

Au sein de Port Réal, les rues étaient bondées, des villageois, marchands, autant de la ville qu'étrangers, arpentaient la capitale. Des soldats habillés rouge et or surveillaient les environs, à la recherche de voleurs et voyous. Des filles de joies aguichaient des hommes, attendant devant leurs bordels, quand aux mendiants, présents aussi, ils suppliaient la charité. Varys l'Araignée observait ce paysage urbain. Il sourit à la vue d'un jeune garçon, dérobant une miche de pain puis s'enfuyant en courant pendant que son ami faisait le gué. Cependant, la routine de la ville l'ennuyait, las, il décida d'aller dans le château. Il se fit le plus discret possible, à son habitude, puis, les mains jointes dans ses manches, poussa la grande porte. Cette dernière grinça, il entra doucement, face au trône de fer, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, il vit juste devant, un homme le contempler. Le reconnaissant, il le fixa un moment, de ces petits yeux verts et s'avança. L'homme se retourna précipitamment :

« Toujours aussi discret Lord Varys, je ne vous aurez point entendu si la porte n'avait pas fait tel vacarme »

« Lord Baelish, la discrétion est l'une de mes meilleures armes »

« Assurément, lui répondit le petit homme en le saluant. Que vous amène dans la salle du trône en cette belle journée ? »

« Je vous renvois la question Baelish, la couronne vous sciait-elle ? Lorsque vous entrez dans cette pièce, vous imaginez vous sans cesse assis sur le trône ? »

Le grand argentier ricana :

« Qui ne s'y vois pas n'est ce pas ? »

« Je dois être le seul homme de tout Westeros qui ne désire pas devenir roi »

« Qui voudrait d'un eunuque ! Lui répondit Petyr sèchement »

« Un homme de basse maison ne serait pas un modèle non plus, cependant, cessons ces bavardages voulez vous »

« Très bien mon ami, j'en profite alors pour vous demander quelles nouvelles nous apportez vous du continent ? Vous qui possédez des oisillons dans tout Westeros.. »

«Oh j'ai appris des choses que vos mouches ont du déjà vous dire, le mariage de William Baratheon pour commencer, la grossesse de lady Roxanne Stark »

« Je suis au courant de tout cela, il fallait bien que cela arrive, lady Maragery ne tardera pas à suivre la même voie que la louve »

Varys baissa la tête, il ne se doutait pas du nombre d'espions que le grand argentier possédait. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreurs, pour chaque nouvelle, une rumeur

« Et Stannis Baratheon marche vers la capitale avec une armée, reprit Baelish, la bataille est proche et bien sur, nous ne possédons pas une assez grande défense pour le stopper »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? Lord Baelish ? Que Port Réal va tomber sous les flammes de cet homme ? Je ne vous pensez pas si pessimiste »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je soutenais les Lannister Lord Varys »

« Et je n'ai jamais affirmer ceci aussi, mais vous savez, ce n'est pas avec Stannis sur le trône qu'il vous appartiendra »

« C'est vous, Varys, qui l'avez affirmé, je n'ai rien ajouté. Voyez vous, je ne souhaite pas le trône comme vous le pensez, je souhaite bien mieux, et cela ne sera pas difficile, il se trouve que j'ai une main mise sur Dragonstone et prendre place au centre de cette salle ne sera pas compliqué si Stannis Baratheon devient roi . N'importe quel homme peut voir son vin empoisonné, regardez Jon Arryn, l'ancienne main.. »

« Votre ambition vous perdra Lord Baelish, croyez moi »

« Alors je continuerai de l'être tant que je le pourrai, je verrai bien si vos dires seront exacts » jeta Petyr méprisant

« Revenons à cette guerre de rois, Lord Renly a été apparemment assassiné par votre douce Catelyn Stark, saviez vous ? »

« Malheureusement oui, mais je n'en crois pas un mot, j'ai entendu dire que la prêtresse rouge, alliée de Stannis y est pour quelque chose , le saviez vous ?»

Varys ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse

« Ce jour est mémorable, une chose que vous ne saviez pas et que je savais.. »

« Effectivement, les prêtresses d'Asshai sont pleine de surprise, elles vous ensorcelle au premier coup d'œil » se reprit l'Araignée

« Alors je suis ensorcelé depuis bien longtemps » ricana Petyr, se moquant de lui

« Vous ne devriez pas rire de cela, lorsque la guerre s'abattra sur la capitale, il n'y aura aucunes échappatoires et comme moi, votre tête se retrouvera sur une pique »

« Nan nan nan, pas moi ! Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se retourna vers le trône, les mains jointes dans le dos. Varys pensait à la bataille, il se souciait de l'avenir de la ville, cependant, il ne comptait pas agir :

« Et souhaitez vous apporter votre aide afin de remporter la victoire ? »

« William Baratheon est un espoir qu'il faut envisager je pense, en tant de guerre, il faut savoir se faire des alliés »

Baelish lui lança un regard perçant puis le contourna, et se dirigea vers l'un des murs, la tête levée, il observa silencieusement un des vitrail du château.

« Les Lannister se crois assez puissant pour vaincre, jamais ils ne demanderont de l'aide »

« Vous pourriez Lord Baelish, à ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes bon négociateur »

« Et que gagnerai je en faisant cela ? »

« La reconnaissance des Lions, souvenez vous qu'un Lannister paye toujours ces dettes, ne sait-on jamais »

« Je n'ai jamais eu envie de donner ma confiance à un eunuque, trop de choses nous différencie vous et moi »

« Et bien, à part une petite chose, nous nous ressemblons assez je trouve » essaya t-il de le convaincre

« Justement, cela ne fait pas de vous un homme, je préfère me méfiez, je ne sais pas à qui j'ai à faire voyez vous »

Il laissa l'eunuque seul, se dandinant de gauche à droite vers la sortie.

**Chapitre 74**

Roxanne, au coin de la cheminée se réchauffait, la grossesse la rendait faible et une petite maladie l'avait touchée. Interdite d'entraînements, elle côtoyait IceLight le temps de s'habiller puis la retrouvait au soir pour le coucher. Les flammes ne suffirent pas à la réchauffer, elle fit glisser sa chaise un peu plus près puis approcha son visage, la chaleur ne l'a brûlait pas, à sa grande surprise, le feu commençait à faire son effet et elle se sentit mieux. Elle pensa un moment, Stannis allait mener la guerre contre les Lannister, ainsi avait-il fait son choix. Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, d'ici là, son fils serait peu être né. Son regard se perdit dans les braises. Elle les contemplait, soudain, elle y aperçut une ombre s'y installer. Elle approcha un peu plus sa main puis la passa rapidement dans les flammes, elle joua un instant avec, voyant l'ombre devenir de plus en plus net. Dans les braises ardentes, elle pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une bataille, des coups d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonnèrent alors dans sa tête quand elle aperçut Stannis, son époux, tomber au sol. Effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle poussa un cri puis enleva d'un geste sa main, elle observa autour d'elle et couru jusqu'à la porte. La louve s'enferma dans sa chambre . Paniquée, après quelques longues minutes seule, elle appela Mordane. Cette dernière arriva avec une servante et lui firent couler un bain.

La jeune femme fit glisser sa robe le long de ses épaule, puis, après que la fumée est envahit la salle d'eau, y entra doucement. La chaleur l'a réchauffa un peu plus, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer les images qui s'étaient incrustées dans son esprit, les hurlements, le château en feu, la flotte de Stannis coulant. Elle ferma les yeux puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau bouillante. La mousse la recouvrit, alors que la servante commençait à sortir des serviettes pendant que la septa faisait le lit.

Elle resta un moment, le corps enfoui dans le bain, jusqu'à ce que les images commence à se dissiper. L'eau commençait alors à devenir tiède et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle appela Mordane, qui ne répondit pas, inquiète, elle continua. Toujours pas de réponse. En attendant son arrivée, elle amena la mousse à son corps, passant ses doigts dans les bulles :

« Vous avez appelez ? » demanda une voix grave

Roxanne reconnu Jorah, paniquée à l'idée qu'il l'a voit, bondit de la baignoire, attrapa rapidement une serviette qu'elle serra autour de son buste, recouvrant le reste de son anatomie :

« Je suis ici ser Jorah, dans la salle d'eau »

L'homme afficha un sourire gêné :

« Habillez vous et rejoignez moi ma dame »

Ce qu'elle fit sur le champ, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre, les cheveux encore trempés :

« J'ai à vous parler, lui dit elle, sourire léger

A ce moment, elle sentit son bébé bouger, elle s'essaya sur une chaise lorsque ce dernier frappa dans son ventre :

« Voulez vous que j'appelle votre septa ? Allez vous bien ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Jorah, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Le seigneur de la lumière m'a envoyé une vision, la bataille de Blackwater, Stannis va perdre, je l'ai vu mourir sur le champ de bataille »

« Comment ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, cela n'est possible ma dame. Votre mari possède une bien plus grande armée que celle du roi »

« Je vous dis ce que j'ai vu ! Il faut retarder cette guerre, je veux m'y joindre, seulement, dans cet état, je ne puis »

« Ce n'est que pure folie, vous êtes trop faible, vous allez tomber ! » lança Jorah sur le champ

« Trouvez Sandor Clegane ! Coupa la jeune femme, j'ai besoin de lui, il me soutiendra et m'aidera à remporter la victoire, ainsi que celle de mon mari »

Le chevalier baissa les yeux, il avait peur pour la lady, il avait juré de la servir, il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre :

« Lady Stark écoutez, laissez moi vous convaincre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, même avec votre enfant né, vous n'aurez pas assez de force »

« J'aurai assez de force pour ça ! Haussa t-elle le ton

Son ventre la fit souffrir à nouveau, elle posa une main dessus, étouffant un cri puis se coucha sur le lit :

« Désormais, laissez moi s'il vous plaît, faites ce que je vous ai mandé et appelez ma septa je vous prie »

L'homme ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et que sa décision était prise, il l'a salua et partit à la recherche de Mordane.

**Chapitre 75**

Il n'y avait pas une seconde sans qu'elle ne plante son regard rouge dans les braises incandescentes.

Melisandre s'était enfermée dans sa tour, son grimoire sous la main, sirotant une coupe de vin.

Elle avait apprit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle n'accompagnerai pas son roi durant la bataille, elle n'avait éprouvé aucune tristesse ou rancune, elle se devait de suivre les choix de Stannis et avait acquiescé sans la moindre vague de déception. Elle ouvrit le livre poussiéreux puis fit basculer les pages une à une jusqu'à arriver à celle qui lui convenait, elle sourit :

« La Sainte Eau ne peux t'aider maintenant, un millier d'armées n'ont pas pu m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas ton or. Je ne veux pas ta couronne. Vois tu je suis venue pour brûler ton royaume, car il y a Sept démons autour de moi, Sept démons dans ton antre »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la tour, elle poussa un ricanement lourd, quand sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant Stannis curieux de voir ce qu'elle préparait :

« Des incantations ? »

« Je vous ai vu arriver dans les flammes mon roi, prenez place et restez silencieux »

Il s'exécuta puis s'essaya sur un banc en bois :

« Ils peuvent me tenir tête, jusqu'à ce que je déchire les murs. Jusqu'à ce que je possède votre cœur et prenne votre âme.. elle leva les bras au ciel puis se tourna vers l'homme. Qu'avons-nous fait , Stannis Baratheon ? Pouvons nous reculer ? Car c'est dans le cœur de la perversité ainsi que dans son âme que vous remporterez et régnerez »

« Que faites vous ? » lui demanda t-il intrigué

« J'implore le seigneur de la lumière de vous épargner »

« Je pensais que j'étais l'Élu et qu'il me protégeait »

« Vous l'êtes oui, mais protégé seulement si je le demande »

« Le ferez vous ? »

Elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien et s'approcha, d'un geste vite, elle balaya son épaule du creux de la main :

« Bien entendu mon roi et nous gagnerons ensemble, quitte à tuer à nouveau »

« Tant que je monte sur le trône, il y aura autant de morts qu'il le faudra » jeta violemment l'homme

« C'est pour cela qu'une cérémonie sera organisée afin de vous encourager et d'implorer à nouveau le seigneur de la lumière de vous accorder la victoire, par le feu et la cendre »

« Une cérémonie ? »

« Vous verrez Stannis Baratheon, vous verrez, nous vaincrons les lions dorés »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

« Vous êtes l'Élu, reprit-elle et rien ne vous arrêtera ! »

**Chapitre 76**

Le campement de Renly était sans dessus dessous, une panique monstrueuse régnait chez les hommes alors que la rumeur de la mort de Lord Renly s'amplifiait.

Alors qu'il marchait d'une allure rapide entre les tentes, Loras sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. La garde Arc-en-ciel veillait jours et nuit sur son suzerain, entouré par une armée de plus de 100 000 hommes, Renly ne pouvait être mort. Néanmoins ses pires craintes commencèrent à se confirmer alors qu'il s'approchait de la tente du roi, dans laquelle se trouvait une foule d'hommes en armure, tous proches du roi et membres de son conseil restreint.

Une légère pluie s'était abattue sur le bivouac peu avant l'aube, et c'est alors que les hommes se préparaient à l'assaut imminent de Dragonstone que la nouvelle s'était répandue. Loras aurait du mener l'assaut principal contre les murailles avec l'intégralité des forces venues de Highgarden quand la nouvelle lui était venue aux oreilles.

Il entra finalement dans la tente alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Un silence de mort régnait sur l'assemblée. Sur la table principale, en armure, reposait sur un linge blanc Renly Baratheon. On avait reposé sur son torse son épée et fermé ses yeux, pour le guider vers le repos éternel, dans son dernier combat.

Loras nota une large incision au niveau de la gorge, probablement faite par la lame de l'assassin. Le jeune chevalier sentit les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, puis il pensa à William, et sa tristesse fit place à une colère sourde et froide, alors qu'il se fit la promesse de traquer le coupable et de le remettre mort ou vivant à son meilleur ami.

Dans un autre coin de la tente gisait les corps de deux chevaliers drapés de couleurs vives, deux des membres de la garde Arc-en-ciel avaient été tué aussi. Il en était alors maintenant de son devoir et son honneur, de se lancer à la poursuite du coupable. Mais qui était-il ?

Alors qu'il se tournait pour questionner les autres membres de l'assemblée, Loras ne put s'empêcher de noter sur les visages de quelques uns, une expression de confusion, des visages calculateurs qui ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Mes seigneurs ! Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! »

Les chevaliers reprirent son cri.

Randyll Tarly, l'ancienne main de Lord Renly prit ensuite la parole :

« Mes amis, Stannis va bientôt mener ses troupes à l'assaut contre notre camps, nous devons tenir nos positions. Le jeune William Baratheon prendra la succession de son père des que nous l'en aurons informé, en attendant le conseil restreint continuera de mener les affaires courantes. Néanmoins le tragique décès de notre suzerain ne doit pas rester impunie, les coupables doivent être trouvés rapidement et exécutés de manière exemplaire ! Cet acte ignoble est sans nul doute l'œuvre perverse de Stannis et de quelques complices qu'il ait pu avoir dans le camps, donc… »

Son discours fut coupé par l'entrée dans la tente d'un garde portant la livrée jaune et noir des Baratheon :

« Messire, Lady Brienne de Tarth manque à l'appel, ainsi que Lady Stark et sa troupe ! »

Le silence se fit sur l'assemblée. Loras sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings se serrer. Il avait toujours fait partit des contestataires quand à l'intronisation de la laide femme dans la garde personnelle du roi, et voila que cette putain se révélait coupable de régicide, contre le roi qu'elle avait promit de protéger. Alors que Lady Stark avait enfreint toutes les règles de l'hospitalité, et ne valait donc guère mieux.

Randyll Tarly reprit la parole :

« Mes seigneurs, maintenant nos objectifs sont clairs ! Quelque soit nos envies de vengeance, nous devons d'abord prendre Dragonstone à Stannis, puis ensuite envoyer un détachement intercepter Lady Stark et Brienne de Tarth, pour les juger et les exécuter ! Le plan ne doit donc pas changer, préparez vos hommes pour l'attaque !»

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtaient à sortir de la tente, un homme haussa le ton pour parler à l'assemblée. Sir Axell Florent était un seigneur du Bief, assez influent parmi les hommes de Renly Baratheon.

« Mes amis, laissez moi je vous en pris soulever ici un débat… Pourquoi devrions-nous prêter serment d'allégeance à William Baratheon… Pourquoi servir le fils à la place du frère. Je connais peu William Baratheon, mais j'imagine qu'un jeune homme sans expérience ne nous mènera pas à la victoire contre les Lannister, alors que Stannis Baratheon est un homme d'expérience, juste. De plus il a besoin de nos épées, il ne sera pas difficile à convaincre…. »

Un véritable tollé suivit dans la tente alors que les seigneurs s'insultaient, que des épées étaient tirées. Loras fut un des premiers à s'en prendre à Florent, le saisissant par le col de sa cape, l'invectivant de traitrise tout en le menaçant de sa dague.

Le chaos s'abattit sur la tente alors que la bagarre éclatait. Tout était perdu, Loras le savait. Alors après avoir tenté en vain de tuer Sir Axell, il sortit

A sa grande surprise, beaucoup des hommes présents sous la tente s'étaient rendu à l'idée de Florent, et l'avenir de William s'était assombris. Mais Loras ne laisserait pas tomber son ami. L'armée de Highgarden ne combattrait pas sous la bannière du cœur enflammé. Il était résolu à courir jusqu'à ses hommes, de leurs faire lever le camp et repartir dans la minute.

Alors que chacun des seigneurs repartaient vers ses troupes, Loras se glissa une dernière fois sous la tente. Les larmes lui coulaient encore sur les joues alors que son regard se posait une dernière fois sur Renly Baratheon. Faire ce qu'il allait faire le répugnait, mais il se devait de le faire, pour William. Une par une, il défit donc les pièces de l'armure de Renly pour les glisser dans un sac en toile, et il prit l'épée qu'il ceignit en plus de la sienne à son fourreau. Ainsi William pourrait continuer la lutte avec la lutte de son père, et ne resterait pas seulement avec un héritage brisé. Il prit enfin la couronne en bois de cerf qui était déposée sur la tête du roi, la glissa dans le sac puis repartit de la tente.

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers son campement, il fut content de voir que les seigneurs du Bief, bannerets de son père avaient tous pris la même décision que lui, alors que tous les hommes qui appartenaient aux terres de l'Orage avaient pris le parti de Stannis.

Ainsi prit fin le siège de Dragonstone. Ainsi la guerre des 3 rois prit un tournant décisif, quelques 50000 hommes se joignant aux armées de Stannis Baratheon alors que les hommes du bief, fidèles à William et à leurs terres, quittaient les lieux au galop pour rejoindre Highgarden.

**Chapitre 77**

En effet, pour une fois le bâtard du Dreadfort avait délégué l'attaque à Sandor Clegane. Il doutait encore de la loyauté du limier, et lui lançait donc souvent quelques défis pour voir comment ce dernier réagissait.

Il était particulièrement déçu quand à la férocité de son nouveau jouet, et après qu'une nouvelle attaque eut été mené piteusement par Sandor, il décida de convoquer ce dernier pour un jugement qui s'avèrerait surement amusant.

Sandor Clegane était en piteux état, ses longs cheveux gras lui tombaient sur le devant de la figure, et son allure ainsi que les traits de son visage trahissaient son manque de sommeil :

« Viens ici chien ! Répond à l'appel de ton maitre » lui cria Ramsay alors que ses hommes, de concert, éclataient de rire.

Le limier soupira… Il était habitué aux brimades du bâtard, et se conduisait donc en apparence de manière soumise.

« J'arrive… »

Ramsay se leva de son trône improvisé, une simple chaise à dossier, trouvée dans une des bicoques des ruines encore fumantes.

« A genoux chien, à genoux devant ton maitre ! »

Deux hommes se postèrent derrière Clegane, lui appuyant sèchement sur les épaules pour le faire tomber à genoux dans la boue. La pluie de ses derniers jours avaient rendu leur marche particulièrement pénible, et une épaisse gadoue recouvraient maintenant les chemins.

« Je suis particulièrement déçu, chien… Particulièrement déçu. »

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce j'en ai à foutre ?"

Le sourire de Ramsay fondit sur son visage…

« Mauvaise réponse, chien… Très mauvaise réponse »

Sur un geste de sa part, un des deux gardes balança son poing maillé dans la gueule du Limier, faisant tourner le monde autour de lui et l'envoyant s'étaler dans la boue. L'autre garde en profita alors pour lui envoyer sa botte cloutée en plein dans le nez, cassant sur le coup un nez déjà mainte fois cassé.

"Tu m'as pété l'nez batard ! j'pisse le sang maint'nant !"

Les petits yeux vicieux de Ramsay s'injectèrent de sang, alors qu'une fureur meurtrière grandissait en lui :

« BATARD ! OU ES CE QUE TU VOIS UN BATARD ICI ! SALE FUMIER DE CHIEN ! ATTRAPEZ-LE ! AU PILORI, ET TRANCHEZ LUI SA PUTAIN DE GORGE ! »

Alors que les deux gardes se baissaient pour saisir Sandor, ce dernier sentit que sa chienne de vie pourrait s'arrêter sur ce chemin boueux si il ne donnait pas toutes ses forces dans un dernier sursaut.

Alors que les deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules, il attrapa violemment les deux poignets qu'il tordit sans vergogne. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les deux pauvres hommes par le cou et aussi facilement qu'il aurait levé un nourrisson, envoya les deux hommes en l'air, leurs cranes se fracassant l'un contre l'autre dans un choc violent.

Se saisissant d'une épée trouvée à porté de main, il décapita rapidement l'homme le plus prêt de lui, alors que dans son dos résonnaient les cris de rage et les ordres de Ramsay Bolton.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il devait s'enfuir, ne penser qu'a sa survie, comme toujours. D'abord trouver une monture, et s'enfuir au galop, qu'importe la direction, mettre de la distance entre ce malade et lui.

Il repéra la monture, coupa en deux son cavalier, et ouvrit le crane d'un lancier qui essayait de lui barrer le chemin, pour finalement enfin monter à cheval, planter sa lame dans la jambe du dernier soldat, assez fou pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Dans un ultime moment théâtral, il cracha à la figure d'un soldat, et poussa un grognement en direction de Ramsay :

« Le limier t'salue, enflure ! »

Et sur ce, il enfonça ses éperons dans les flans du cheval, et se courbant pour éviter les flèches, lança le cheval au galop.

Il chevaucha pendant des heures, assez longtemps pour être sur que les chiennes de Bolton ne lui tomberaient pas dessus la nuit tombée. Il arriva enfin à ce qui lui semblait être un village abandonné, des ruines récentes, ou quelques cadavres jonchaient encore le sol.

Il fit le tour du village, simple vérification pour guetter la trace de quelques brigands, pour finalement tomber sur un arbre cœur. Quelle chose étrange de tomber sur un tel arbre dans le sud. Les vielles croyances n'avaient jamais trouvé racine aussi bas dans le sud, et de nos jours cette croyance était aussi éteinte que le pauvre Eddard Stark.

Il sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air autour de lui, comme une atmosphère pesante dans ce village, et c'est en notant l'accumulation de lierre sur les ruines qu'il sut que quelque chose ici ne tournaient pas rond. Le village semblait ancien, plus ancien que toutes choses que Sandor avait vu dans sa vie. Et soudain, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil inquiet autour de lui, il remarqua que les cadavres qu'il avait aperçus il y a quelques instants avaient disparus.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Sandor hésita à passer la nuit dans ce lieu, mais la pluie naissante lui fit prendre sa décision, il resterait.

Il marcha quelques instants dans le village afin de trouver un abri, prudent, il fouilla chaque coin, tourna dans un ruelle quand une main l'agrippa. Une vieille femme, cheveux grisonnants, le visage sale, était assise sur une pierre. Le peu d'habits qu'elle portait étaient troués et en mauvaise état, elle ne paraissait pas normale, une mendiante se dit le limier. Cette dernière ne voulait pas le lâcher, empoignant fermement son bras, elle lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Vous qui êtes fort et sans peur, partez, retrouvez la.. le Mal va s'abattre sur Westeros chevalier, prudence.. prudence.. Sombres seront les jours à venir, le Nord vous viendra en aide.. Aaaahhh, je l'ai vu, je le vois, les flammes, la peur, une épée oubliée.. allez la chercher, elle vous attends, rapportez lui.. ooooohhhhh.. » Cria-t-elle

« Lâche moi tarée ! Gronda l'homme

« Vite ! Vite ! Partez ! Partez ! Aidez la, protégez la ! Je le vois, tout brûleraaaaaa, vite chevalier ! Votre destinée n'est pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendez»

Il l'a laissa, après avoir forcé pour se libérer, sous la violence du geste, la mendiante tomba, sans jamais se relever. Sandor avança, tout en repensant à ses dires. Peut-être disait-elle vrai.. Une épée oubliée, cela lui rappelait étrangement Glace, la lame d'Eddard Stark. Depuis sa mort, elle avait été laissé au château, sans que personne n'y touche.

Il s'abrita sous le toit des restes d'une petite maison puis s'essaya, attendant que la pluie finisse. Son cheval attaché près de lui, il joignit ses mains, les posant sur ses genoux.

Il avait pu voir la peur émaner des yeux de la femme, quasiment en transe. Depuis son départ, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Roxanne, était-ce elle dont elle voulait parler ? La protéger ? De quoi ? De qui ?

Cela le mena à penser à Stannis, si cet enfoiré lui a fait du mal ! Pensa t-il, je le transpercerai de ma lame, de la gorge au ventre ! Fou de rage en pensant à tout cela, il se leva d'un bond et renversa une pile de vieilles pierres. Épuisé et de plus, énervé, il ferma un moment les yeux, cherchant sa respiration et essayant de se calmer. Le bâtard de Bolton l'avait fait péter les plombs.

Trop longtemps il était parti, trop longtemps il l'avait quitté et trop longtemps il l'avait laissé en danger. Sans prendre la peine de se reposer une minute de plus, il monta sur son cheval et se précipita vers la sortie du village, il s'en fichait de la pluie, il devait partir pour Dragonstone, en faisant un détour par la capitale.

**Chapitre 78**

Alors que la guerre se rapprochait et s'annonçait impitoyable, Roxanne s'appétait à se changer, ce soir, une cérémonie en l'honneur de l'Élu et du Seigneur de la Lumière aurait lieu et la jeune femme ne devait pas manquer cela. Elle mit un long moment à choisir sa tenue, hésitant entre la robe rouge, rejoignant Melisandre et la verte en satin. Son choix se porta vers la deuxième, elle sortit du tiroir du bureau le collier que Stannis lui avait offert, coiffa ses cheveux d'un chignon puis se présenta au miroir. Elle ajusta la robe devant elle pour voir à quoi elle ressemblerait, puis, avec un léger sourire, enleva ses vêtements et enfila la robe. Elle frotta un peu le jupon afin d'enlever la moindre tache ou poussière, puis, parfaite, elle s'observa.

Elle remarqua que l'on voyait un morceau de sa cicatrice à l'épaule, l'effet de la robe bustier, pensa t-elle, elle entendit une voix à sa porte :

« Vous êtes ravissante ! » lança Baelish, il venait de rentrer, sourire aux lèvres, toujours aussi sur de lui. En l'entendant, le jeune femme se retourna en sursaut :

« Je ne vous avais pas entendu Petyr, ravi de vous revoir » lui répondit-elle en le saluant

« La discrétion peut être votre meilleure arme, retenez le »

Il s'avança vers elle, Roxanne se contempla à nouveau dans le miroir, se retournant de temps en temps afin de voir l'allure qu'elle avait, elle attrapa le collier et le porta à son cou, le grand argentier arriva et l'aida à le mettre. Cela fait, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis regarda dans le miroir.

Leur reflets, affichés dans l'immense glace fit ricaner l'homme :

« Ce que vous ressemblez à votre mère, les cheveux en arrière, l'effet est encore plus accentué ! »

« Lors de la cérémonie, je représenterai l'île, ainsi que mon mari et notre enfant, je me devais d'être la plus présentable » Elle porta un main à son ventre, Baelish ne manqua pas ce détail et ajouta, les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules :

« J 'aurai pu connaître cela moi aussi.. il y a longtemps, bien avant que l'on me l'arrache.. » Il approcha son visage du sien puis lui murmura :

« Votre mère et moi même étions bien plus qu'ami.. »

Elle se retourna, faisant face à l'homme, dont les yeux brillaient de tendresse :

« Oui, vous avez bien compris, reprit-il, vous auriez pu être ma fille Roxanne, malheureusement, Catelyn Tully m'a été enlevé afin de devenir Stark, me laissant la preuve de son amour, un soir de banquet »

La louve n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle resta là, bouche bée, à le fixer :

« Une chose que l'on ne donne qu'une fois et qui témoigne, d'après moi, d'une passion sincère, voyez vous. Malheureusement, je suis malchanceux en amour »

« Je ne sais quoi répondre, lança enfin Roxanne, tête basse. Elle caressa à nouveau son ventre, les idées floues. Mon père était Eddard Stark, gardien du Nord, je suis née à Winterfell et ma mère n'a connu qu'un homme. Cela ne se peut »

« Et pourtant si, votre tante aussi, mais cela, c'est.. une autre histoire » Rictus aux lèvres depuis un bon moment déjà, pensif, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa la ville :

« Je suis venu ici pour voir où en étaient mes filles, une nouvelle est arrivée, Ross. Une grande rousse, magnifique, vous verrez » Il soupira :

« Je les côtoient oui, mais cela me permet d'amasser plus d'argent, d'être remarqué, de me faire un nom.. ne vous demandez vous pas pourquoi ? Grand Argentier me permettrait d'avoir une très belle vie, alors qu'avec toutes ces maisons closes.. »

Il l'a regarda, puis, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, leva les sourcils et continua :

« Je suis né d'une maison modeste, adopté si je puis dire par votre grand père et lorsque Cat est partie vers le Nord, je me suis promis de devenir comme votre père, Seigneur. Alors j'ai tout essayé puis la cour m'a ouvert les bras, me remplissant les poches, ainsi que les bordels, me permettant d'être facilement, ou presque, à la hauteur d'Eddard Stark. Comprenez vous ? J'ai gravis les échelons, pour l'amour d'une femme»

Il s'avança vers elle, mains dans le dos et planta son regard dans le sien :

« Ma mère m'aurait parlé de vous »

« Non, non ,non voyons, elle voulait garder cette image de parents idéaux, cette image pure et innocente. Mais là où nous vivons Roxanne, il n'y a pas de place pour cela. Nous vivons le jeu des trônes, ce jeu où vous remportez la victoire lorsque vous ne tombez pas. Ce jeu où tout le monde est pions, nobles comme populace. Un jeu dans lequel on peut tricher, se faire passer pour qui on le souhaite, se battre en étant une femme »

La jeune femme se sentie mal, elle avait l'impression que Petyr l'a poussait à avouer, à avouer un secret qu'elle n'avait pas partagé, seulement avec Mordane :

« Un jeu qui peut vous laisser des marques, comme votre cicatrice » Cette dernière phrase clôtura les idées que se faisait la jeune femme, il était au courant pour le tournoi, elle s'était douté avant de partir pour Winterfell, mais là, elle en était persuadée.

Baelish passa un doigt sur la plaie refermée :

« Une chute de cheval qui a du grandement vous faire souffrir. Je pari que Stannis ne s'en ai jamais trop préoccupé, ai-je tort ? .. bien, voyez vous, je vous dis tout cela car j'aimerai que nous arrivions au sujet principal de cette conversation. Vous auriez pu être ma fille, j'ai aimé et j'aime encore votre mère et vous lui ressemblez tellement, que je me sens dans l'obligation de vous aider. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous comme cela ? Triste, enfermée dans votre chambre au lieu de vous entraîner à l 'épée comme avant. Confiante et sur de vous, au point de défier Jaime Lannister. Non, vous n'êtes plus comme cela à présent. Stannis ? Non je dirais cette île, tout simplement, ce mariage, cet enfant. Redevenez la Roxanne d'autrefois, ne laissez pas ce présent gâcher ce que vous êtes.

Surtout ce présent que l'on vous a imposé n'est ce pas.. votre ancienne vie ne vous manque t-elle pas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça puis levant les yeux vers lui, elle lança :

« Mais à quoi jouez vous Baelish ? Et puis je ne peux faire marche arrière, la guerre approche, je suis enceinte »

« Je veux juste remporter la partie.. Alors laissez moi vous aider, l'a coupa t-il, reprenez votre lame, reprenez votre véritable vie, comme si ce mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ne laissez pas Stannis diriger, si vous voulez vous battre, entrer dans la bataille. N'écoutez plus ce glacier grimaçant qui, de plus, vous délaisse, car il me semble que depuis un certains temps vous dormez seule »

« La guerre prends du temps, il faut la préparer rigoureusement »

« C'est ce que l'on vous a dit, bien sur, car vous devez penser aussi que plus l'on a d'hommes, plus la victoire est proche. Non, cela est sur, c'est l'or qui gagne les guerres, pas les soldats »

« Mais, comment.. ? »

« Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir Roxanne, alors redevenez Ulrich Von Lichtenstein, montrez à Dragonstone que vous n'êtes pas que la femme qui porte cet enfant »

« J'ai vu dans les flammes Petyr, j'ai vu la défaite de Stannis.. »

L'homme parut étonné, pour une fois, la confiance qui l'habitait disparut et laissa place à de l'incompréhension. Il porta une main à son menton, réfléchissant, puis se mit à marcher dans la pièce :

« La prêtresse est une bien meilleure arme que les Lannister »

« Vous venez de dire que les soldats ne gagnaient pas la guerre, seul l'argent le pouvait »

« La femme rouge n'est pas un soldat, c'est une arme, sa magie et sa religion, même si je n'ose penser qu'elle soit véritable. Non, elle peut faire toute la différence et savez vous pourquoi ? Car elle dégage de la peur, et les hommes ne peuvent pas lutter face à cela, c'est bien trop puissant et croyez moi, les Lions l'a redoute »

« Ils ne m'effraie pas. J'ai battu Jaime Lannister, le Lions dorés ne sont pas invincibles »

Baelish se frotta la moustache et leva les yeux sur Roxanne, il sortit de ses pensées et lui annonça :

« Cependant, j'ai entendu parler d'un autre opposant, William Baratheon, réclame le trône lui aussi, tout comme son père. Il ne prendra jamais le parti de votre mari, et s'il venait à monter sur le trône, votre avenir serait très perturbé, croyez moi, tout comme le mien, c'est pour cela que vous devez aider, tuez ses adversaires, ses hommes sans pitié comme Grgéor Clegane qui, selon les dires, tuerait les maris, violerait les femmes et écraserait les nouveaux nés, non, cela ne doit pas arriver au trône et cet homme a une fois parlé de s'allier au jeune Cerf. Mon argent permet, petit à petit de vous donner l'avantage mais pas la victoire, pas cette fois ci.. »

Son visage commença à se crisper, il croisa ses bras et reprit :

« Si les Lannister apprenne que je les sers et que je suis de votre parti, ma tête se retrouvera sur une pique, si William Baratheon accède au trône, je mourrais aussi, je n'aurais nul part ou aller, permettez moi ceci, de vous demander une faveur. Juste le temps de me cacher lorsque la guerre éclatera et qu'il y aura autant de chance que vous gagniez comme que vous perdiez.. Faites moi devenir seigneur du Nord, ces terres vous appartiennent, faites devenir le Nord indépendant, tout comme de l'autre coté du Mur, comme cela, le roi ne pourra rien »

Roxanne ferma les yeux, ce fut trop de nouvelles pour elle, elle prit place sur son lit :

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela, vous auriez tout donné pour enlever ma mère du Nord, l'arracher à mon père »

« Non, jamais je n'aurais fais cela, je respecte Catelyn, je ne me serais jamais permis chose pareille. Juste un court instant, le temps de savoir qui sera gagnant et de plus, vous pourrez vous retrancher dans le Nord, libre de n'être sous les ordres du roi »

« Et l'honneur ? »

« L'honneur ? Votre père en avait, voyez où cela l'a mené, il n'y a pas de place pour les gens bien à Westeros, dans cette guerre des rois, Dragonstone est une île sans histoire, hors du contient, cependant, après la bataille, elle deviendra le centre de toutes les discussions. Il vous faut un plan B, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire mourir votre fils »

« Je ferais ce qui est bon pour mon fils ainsi que mon peuple et je déciderai de leur avenir » Elle commençait à perdre patience, certains mots, ou noms n'avaient pas a être prononcés et elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'être sur la défensive.

Littlefinger grimaça, il leva les yeux au plafond et murmura :

« Vous avez grandi trop vite avec ce mariage, vous n'avez pas ce recul nécessaire, jamais vous ne pourrez devenir reine »

« Si je le serai, reine de Westeros lorsque mon mari aura reprit ce qui lui revient de droit et rien, n'y personne ne nous en empêchera ! cria t-elle, je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis une femme Baelish, une femme qui, bientôt donnera la vie, j'estime être assez mature pour prendre de telles décisions »

« Vous êtes devenue comme lui, lunatique et bornée, vous allez perdre Roxanne, le jeu des trônes n'est donc pas fait pour vous à ce que je peux voir »

Ce fut une parole de trop, la louve gifla sa joue droite, lui laissant pour seule réponse un visage dur et énervé alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement sous la douleur du geste :

« Vous m'avez dis que vous aimiez ma mère, que vous détestiez mon père et que vous auriez voulu les séparer. Vous m'avez dis de reprendre les armes et de me battre, malgré le fait que nous allions perdre. Vous m'avez dis que mon mari était un être sans cœur, insultant en même temps l'enfant que je porte. Vous avez osé me juger, puis me demander la faveur de vous accorder la vie. Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Petyr ? Je vous apprécie mais ne peux vous comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à vous croire lorsque vous me disiez que vous vouliez m'aider, je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous cacher un jeu ou pas »

« Pourtant avant, vous ne pensiez pas tout cela n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme serra ses poings, elle en avait marre, de toute cette pression qui l'a tourmentait depuis un moment. Baelish s'essaya près d'elle et passa une main dans son dos :

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, j'essaie de vous aider, sincèrement. Regardez, pensez à ce que vous venez de dire. Vous n'étiez pas comme cela avant non plus ? »

Roxanne répondit par un léger oui avant de passer une main sur son visage :

« Alors faites moi confiance et acceptez ma proposition »

**Chapitre 79**

La nuit était tombée sur Dragonstone, les nobles s'étaient rendus sur la plage, assistant à la cérémonie. Des effigies de Joffrey, Cersei ou de William Baratheon avaient été construit en bois, puis, on y avait mis feu. La prêtresse se tenait au centre, encerclée par ses fanatiques. A ses cotés se tenait Stannis ainsi que Davos, toujours méfiant et inquiet de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Roxanne elle, s'avançait lentement vers la plage, elle avait laissé Baelish à son bordel, préférant la laisser y aller seule. Sa grande robe verte traînait le long du sol, alors que son collier scintillait sous les reflets de la lune. Elle arriva à la hauteur de son mari, ce dernier fixait le roi, brûlant, dont les flammes et la fumée s'élevait vers la mer. La jeune femme attrapa sa main, le faisait sortir de son mutisme. Il esquissa un petit sourire en la regardant puis détourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Melisandre. Derrière elle, Illumination, l'épée de l'Élu, avait été planté dans un des effigies. Les flammes l'a dévorait, recouvrant la lame entièrement. La femme rouge leva les bras vers le ciel puis prononça :

« Sois notre défenseur ô Maître de la Lumière, car la nuit est sombre est pleine de terreurs »

« Sois notre protecteur, ô Maître de la Lumière, l'accompagnèrent les fanatiques, levant eux aussi leurs bras au ciel et répétant en cœur

« Sois remercié pour le soleil qui nous réchauffe, reprit Melisandre, sois remercié pour les étoiles qui veillent sur nous, sois remercié pour les astres et les torches qui nous permettent de tenir en respect la férocité des ténèbres. Sois remercié pour Stannis, notre roi, par ta grâce. Sois remercié pour la pure blancheur du feu de sa bonté, pour la rouge épée de justice que brandit sa main, pour l'amour qu'il porte à ses loyaux sujets. Sois son guide et son défenseur ô R'hllor, et daigne lui donner la force de châtier ses ennemis »

« Daigne lui donner la force, daigne lui donner le courage, daigne lui donner la sagesse » continuèrent les disciples

« Offre lui la victoire ainsi que la protection de son peuple, de sa femme et héritiers. Rends justice ô Maître de la Lumière et banni ses usurpateurs »

Elle se tourna vers Roxanne, les yeux rouges comme la braise :

« Protège le jusque dans les flammes de l'enfer, accorde lui le pardon s'il te déçois, ô R'hllor et accompagne le jusqu'à la fin, où ses ennemis tomberont » lança la louve.

La femme rouge lui fit signe de tête en guise d'approbation puis s'approcha de Stannis, du bout des doigts, elle frôla son visage « Accorde lui ce futur qui lui est réservé » prononça t-elle doucement, puis, elle recula d'un pas, tendit son bras vers l'épée de feu :

« Elle vous attends, mon roi » Stannis, lâcha alors la main de sa femme, le visage de nouveau figé, il se dirigea vers Illumination, plantée dans Joffrey, le bâtard s'étant proclamé roi.

Il l'a retira, laissant les flammes envahir sa main, puis la brandit vers le ciel. La foule l'acclamèrent, alors que Davos fixait la scène avec dégoût. Le seigneur marcha un moment, lame à la main puis la planta dans le sable, dont les flammes commencèrent à s'y répandre. Il tendit à nouveau son bras, en direction de sa femme puis, après lui avoir prit la main, ils partirent en direction du château.

Melisandre se retourna vers le chevalier Oignon et laissa paraître un léger sourire maléfique. Ses yeux le transpercèrent et, après avoir joignit ses mains dans ses manches, elle murmura :

« Que la volonté du Maître de la Lumière soit accomplie, notre destin repose désormais entre les mains de Stannis Baratheon et la bonté de R'hllor ! Que la braise et le feu brûle tout sur son passage.. »

Elle partit elle aussi, en direction de sa tour. Les nobles quittèrent petit à petit la plage, alors que Davos, fixant la mer, pensa à voix haute « Maléfice.. sorcellerie.. Que les Sept nous viennent en aide »

**J'espère que cette longue fic plait toujours :) (je viens de me rendre compte que Baelish fait sans cesse des allés retours.. ^^)**


End file.
